


Como si nunca hubiera sido lastimado

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mi amiga y yo llamamos "Heimfrost" a LokixHeimdall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela
Summary: Thor engaña a Loki,este se va de la casa que comparten hace dos años,Tony está de viaje y no tiene a donde ir,termina en un bar de mala muerte y luego siendo salvado por un gentil hombre moreno
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sif/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Vasos Vacios

Movió nuevamente el vaso, pequeños círculos que mezclaban el vodka y el hielo. Un suspiro escapo del los labios del pelinegro para luego llevar el trago a sus labios y vaciar el vaso por cuarta vez en la noche. ¿Porque creyó que tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz? 

Vio a una pareja a lo lejos jugando al pool, él abrazado de la cintura de su chica,ella depositaba un beso en su sien con infinita ternura. ¿Cómo podía competir con alguien? Más aún,¿Cómo podría competir con una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa?

—Otro—dijo mientras dejaba el vaso con un billete debajo de él—.

El chico desde el otro lado del mostrador con pena lo observaba mientras llenaba nuevamente el vaso. Un hombre guapo y vestido con tanta clase como él,pensó Loki,sentado en la barra de un bar,ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Oh sí,debía dar mucha lastima. Pero realmente no le importaba su apariencia en ese momento,algo muy poco común en él,siendo el jefe de una mini empresa de moda. Hacía poco tiempo la había empezado y era un poco popular, cuando su padre decidio decirle la verdad,la verdad de que él no era su hijo.

Ni siquiera había querido preguntar quién era su verdadero padre. Aquello había dolido,pero pronto encontro su lado positivo. Había pasado mucho tiempo enamorado de su hermano a escondidas,sintiéndose indigno por aquel sentimiento que llenaba su corazón. Ahora podía confesar su amor sin ninguna oposición. La alegría aumento al saberse correspondido,cuando aquellos labios amados reclamaron los suyos en una feroz manera,sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de gozo. 

Su padre no dudo en gritarles ferozmente cuando se entero,habían crecido juntos,aquello para él era una aberración,puesto que en su mente seguían siendo hermanos. Aquel día había terminado con un moretón en su ojo, producto de un golpe que su padre le había dado. Oh,y ya no sería llamado hijo. Aún tenía a Thor y eso era lo único que le importaba. 

Loki comenzo entonces su negocio,con ayuda de su amigo Stark,abrió una pequeña tienda con una fábrica detrás de ella,un letrero en la fachada,iluminado con neón aquella palabra que había elegido para su negocio;Aesir. Poco a poco todo parecia encaminarse y pudo vivir un tiempo feliz junto a Thor,a pesar de que él seguía yendo a casa de sus padres,sin Loki claro. Loki pensaba que no los necesitaba ahora.

Fueron dos años completamente normales y tranquilos, incluso había llegado a lucir un anillo de compromiso en su mano. Era tan feliz. Pero toda la felicidad se opaca,como la flor que aparece en primavera y lentamente muere con el frío. 

Todo comenzo despacio,como siempre. Thor puso excusas de la empresa,comenzó a llegar cada vez más tarde. Al principio no faltaba el amor y las caricias,las risas,pero luego todo se apago, lentamente paso a un estado de inercia. Thor llegaba a largas horas,con perfume de mujer envolviendo su cuerpo y ni siquiera miraba a Loki,presto a irse a dormir. Al principio Loki lo acepto,sin chistar,pero luego sus celos pudieron más que su ciego amor. Las discusiones llegaron, discusiones a altas horas de la noche,la vecina llegó a preguntar un día si había algún problema entre ellos.

Y esta noche,había sucedido lo mismo,solo con una pequeña diferencia. En el calor de la discusión,Thor le había confesado,le había dicho todo. Thor siempre había sido un idiota con las palabras, nunca era suave en la manera de decir las cosas,y está no era una excepción.

—¿Te parecen que son horas de llegar?

—Callate,estuve trabajando.

—Trabajando entre las piernas de una mujer,¡¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?!

—¡¿Y tú?! ¡Te encierras con Stark en esa maldita fábrica todo el día! 

—¡No puedes comparar eso! ¡Sabes que él me ayuda con la fábrica! ¡No es lo mismo a que tengas olor a una zorra!

—¿Quieres saber la verdad,Loki—pregunto tomandolo de la muñeca con violencia—? Si,te la diré. Voy a tener un hijo,con una mujer—entonces lo solto—.

Aquello fue un golpe en el corazón directamente. Los ojos de Loki se llenaron de lágrimas,si tan solo Thor no estuviera dándole la espalda en ese momento, hubiera visto el dolor teñido en aquellos preciosos ojos escarlatas.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste.

—¡¿Porque-pregunto Loki tirando de su cuerpo para voltaerlo—?! 

—Quiero un heredero, y Padre también.

—Pero podemos adoptar un niño,no tenías que hacer eso—dijo Loki en un susurro,la voz partida tanto como el corazón—.

—Un heredero real,de sangre. Alguien tiene que heredar la empresa de mi padre y para ello necesito un heredero y una esposa.

Loki soltó su brazo como si le quemara,y se alejo lentamente hacia la pared más lejana,mas lejana aquel que le estaba lastimando tanto solo con palabras. Solo entonces Thor volteo a mirarlo,dándose cuenta de que la manera en que había dicho las cosas no era la mejor. El dolor lo podía ver en estado puro en el rostro de Loki,quien lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par,como si jamás lo hubiera visto en la vida.

—Entonces tú ya no me amas.

No era una pregunta,era una afirmación. Thor suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz. 

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles,Loki.

Que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Pronto recordo donde había escuchado aquella frase.

—Fue Odin,¿cierto? ¿Él te obligo?

—Loki...nadie me obligo. Padre me hizo entender las cosas,tengo una obligación con Borson's,sabes que al ser una empresa tan grande de cerveza no puedo dejarla en manos de Balder o de Hela,terminarían destruyendo las negociaciones internacionales.

—¿Con quién?

—No es buena idea que lo sepas-dijo Thor dando un paso hacia él,Loki lo miró con ferocidad-.

—Al menos si voy a cargar cuernos,quiero saber por quien.

Thor suspiro y miro a Loki con resignación.

—Sif.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo-pregunto tratando de contener las lágrimas, provocando que se agolparan en sus ojos cansados-?

—Desde hace tres meses, un mes antes Padre me llamo para que habláramos luego del trabajo.

Loki huyó de la sala a la habitación y corrió hacia el armario, abriéndolo y sacando una maleta. Comenzó a arrojar prendas suyas dentro de la maleta, angustiado. Todo tenía sentido,todo aquel declive en su relación se había producido en ese lapso de tiempo. Thor entro para ver a Loki metiendo ropa dentro de la maleta,sin doblarla, y por un momento pensó que era suya y que Loki lo estaba echando de la casa,hasta que vio que Loki guardaba una camisa negra. Esa camisa había sido el primer regalo que Thor le había hecho a Loki,la camisa era tan fina que se transparentaba,permitiendo que se viera el cuerpo de quien la usaba.

—Loki,no es necesario que...

—¿No es necesario? ¿Acaso creíste que te diría "Oh Thor, está bien,trae a esa zorra que lleva meses persiguiendote,que me dijo que te arrancaría de mis manos,traela a vivir con nosotros y yo estaré aquí observando como ustedes son felices,con sus hijos y yo solo nuevamente"? ¿En serio esperabas algo así?

—Loki,yo...

—No vuelvas a decir mi nombre,yo te amo y tú no lo entiendes.

—Yo también te amo...como si fueras mi hermano.

La boca de Loki se abrio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar las lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla. Thor intento tocarlo, quería calmarlo, pero él se alejo,tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación,con Thor pisandole los talones.

—¿A dónde irás?

—¿Que te importa?

—Stark no está—Loki volteo, enfrentándolo—.

—Ya lo sé,déjame solo,se cuidarme bien.

—Yo solo quiero que estés bien.

—Lo estaría si no fuera por ti.

Dicho esto,abrió la puerta y salió de la casa,dejando a un Thor apesumbrado en el umbral de lo que antes llamaba hogar. Loki realmente no sabía dónde ir,Tony era el único que podía confiar y en ese momento no lo podía localizar,ni siquiera atendía sus llamadas, seguramente ocupado en alguna reunión. Paso la noche caminando con la maleta en la mano, hasta dar con un pequeño bar en un mal barrio,el letrero algo deteriorado rezaba "Midgard" y al pelinegro no podía importarle menos. 

Paso las horas bebiendo y bebiendo,hasta este momento. El toque del joven barman en su hombro lo regreso al presente.

—Señor,ya vamos a cerrar,le pido que se retire—hizo una mueca de pena mientras miraba los ojos esmeraldas vacíos de emociones—.

—Esta bien—dijo Loki en un murmullo—.

Se levanto de allí y salio tambaleándose. Estaba mareado,nada más. Camino por la calle un poco antes de que una voz le erizara la piel.

—Oye,Loki...


	2. Balder

Heimdall no siquiera sabía que demonios hacia allí. Bueno, técnicamente si lo sabia,pero no entendía bien porque lo había hecho. Fandral le dijo que faltaría a su trabajo, seguramente deleitándose con una nueva conquista, y que necesitaba que lo remplazara. Heimdall había accedido, aunque él no trabajaba para la compañía de seguridad y tampoco le iban a pagar,ni iba a evitar que se descontara del sueldo de su amigo aquella falta.

Heimdall estaba seguro de decirle que no,hasta que el rubio menciono que era en el oscuro alrededor de 'Midgard' donde debía remplazarlo. Sabía porque se lo estaba pidiendo,muchas veces le había contado de los malditos que se refugiaban en las sombras,esperando a la gente que salía del bar para cometer sus fechorías,de muchas de sus víctimas no se volvía a saber nada. Y aquello no pasaba solamente de noche,ni siquiera solo con adultos,a Heimdall le daba rabia aquella verdad. A pesar de que no era parte de sus trabajos,Fandral,Hogun y Volstagg intentaban impedirlo,el resto de los guardias solo vigilaban a los que salían y entraban. Entonces aquello significaba mucho para Fandral y termino aceptando.

Hogun llegó al mismo tiempo que el sol salía suavemente de su cuna de reposo,aún demasiado perezoso como para iluminar realmente el nauseabundo lugar. Se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos y Heimdall se levanto de la pared contra la que estaba recargado.

—¿Noche larga?

—Mas de lo normal.

—Espero que no afecte tu trabajo.

—Meh, sobreviviré—dijo dando una pequeña risa y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón—.

—Bueno,es mi turno,puedes irte a descansar,necesitarás la energía para el día.

Iba Heimdall a responder cuando ambos vieron que un hombre salía del bar,un bello hombre tambaleándose,lo había visto entrar,con las mejillas encharcadas de lágrimas,aún tenía las mejillas húmedas. También había visto a los hombres que se habían apostado en el edificio de enfrente del bar,casi dos horas después de que el hombre pelinegro había entrado,con su maleta en la mano. El hombre se fue caminando por la calle,por el lado opuesto al que el moreno y su amigo estaban,tratando de mantenerse lo más normal posible,pronto los hombres cruzaron la calle.

—Yo voy—dijo Hogun con seriedad—.

—No,yo voy.

El hombre no discutio y Heimdall camino detrás de los hombres de largas gabardinas, apenas un metro detrás de ellos. 

—Oye,Loki...

Loki volteo con miedo, lentamente, reconociendolo sin necesidad de mirarlo,el efecto del alcohol se le pasó en un momento. Cuando todos se detuvieron, Heimdall rodeo el edificio frente al que estaban parados,usando los callejones, teniendo una mejor vista de la situación,ya que el pelinegro,que aparentemente se llamaba Loki,estaba parado enfrente a un callejón.

—¿Que haces aquí,Balder?

—Padre me envió,quiere verte, después de todo debes estar muy lastimado y él busca consolarte,a pesar de todo dice que eres su hijo—dijo venenosamente Balder—.

—No es mi padre y no tengo nada que hablar con él,no quiero nada de él.

—Ay,Loki, fue lo que yo le dije, pero está convencido que eres más que una basura sin importancia,que dicho sea el caso,es verdad. Siempre fuiste tan decepcionante,por eso era tan divertido golpearte,debe serlo aun—dijo mirándolo fijamente, acercándose a él—,pero tengo prohibido tocar esta cara bonita—lo tomó entonces de la mandíbula con fuerza, provocando un quejido del muchacho—, lamentablemente. Tú vienes conmigo.

Loki se zafó de su agarre,se alejo,con miedo aún y aferro a su maleta contra su pecho. Balder río con fuerza,haciendo eco entre los edificios deteriorados.

—No fue pregunta.

—Pues debió serlo—dijo una voz grave desde el callejón—.

Balder movió sus ojos de la figura de Loki hacia el callejón,viendo emerger de las sombras opresoras un par de ojos dorados,endurecidos y ardiendo enfurecidos,como un fuego recién nacido. Aquellos ojos estaban acompañados de un ser igual de intimidante,su tez oscura resaltando el color de sus ojos y su expresión dura, implacable.

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Acaso ya tienes una nueva conquista—pregunto lo último volteando hacia el pelinegro,pero al ver su ceño fruncido de confusión dirigido hacia el moreno,volvió a mirar al recién llegado—? Ya entiendo, decides actuar como un héroe, para que él luego te pague tus nobles acciones.

—Si piensas eso eres más idiota de lo que pareces. Solo hago lo correcto,no importa a quien.

—Que noble—dijo con sarcasmo y miro sobre su hombro,a los dos hombres lo acompañaban—. Acaben con él, yo me llevo a la princesa de aquí.

Loki miro con desespero hacia el callejón,pero el moreno ya no estaba allí,no se había percatado de que él se había movido,puesto que con una rapidez impresionante se había parado entre Balder y él.

—Él dijo que no se va,no te lo llevarás.

Balder gruño molesto y los guardaespaldas se abalanzaron sobre el hombre,quien pronto los dejo fuera de combate a ambos. Él camino hacia el hermanastro y lo agarro de las solapas de la chaqueta. Lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared y le dió un puñetazo certero en la nariz. Lo golpeo un par de veces,hasta dejarlo sangrando y que su mano doliera.

—Aprende que cuando alguien dice 'No',es no.

Entonces Heimdall volteo hacia el muchacho. Se acerco con lentitud,intentando no perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba y le sonrió, tratando tranquilizarlo. Él seguía abrazado a la maleta,con miedo aún pero agradeciendo la intervención del moreno.

—Soy Heimdall, y tú eres Loki,¿No?

—Si—dijo apenas en un susurro—.

—Veo que tienes tu maleta,¿No eres de por aquí?  
—Bueno,si y no. 

—¿Entonces no tienes donde quedarte?

—No,mi amigo está fuera y no puedo llamarle.

—Ven conmigo,tengo espacio en mi casa para que te quedes,el tiempo que necesites.

Loki dudo por naturaleza pero su voz grave lo tranquilizo y luego lo siguio. Ambos caminaron un par de cuadras hasta una zona aparentemente más segura y Heimdall se acerco a uno de los autos que estaban estacionados en la calle. Saco la llave de su bolsillo,la introdujo en la ranura, abriéndola, y abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto para Loki. 

Loki medito un momento,¿Acaso iba a meterse en el auto de un desconocido? No tenía nada que perder,se dijo. Entonces se subió y Heimdall se acomodo en el asiento del piloto.


	3. Un trago más cerca

El moreno encendio el auto y pronto se hallaban en camino. La radio sonaba suavemente mientras el sol desplegaba su cálido y suave fulgor en el cielo, acariciando con sus rayos todo aquello que podía. 

Heimdall observo por el espejo retrovisor al joven detrás de él. Su piel pálida apenas sonrojada por el efecto del alcohol aún resaltaba aquellos ojos verdes intensos. Él sintio su mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron en el espejo,el moreno no aparto su vista. Loki trago saliva y decidió entablar conversación.

-¿Que te llevaba por allí?

-Cubria el horario de un amigo,trabaja como guardia en el bar del cual saliste.

-Entonces,¿Eres un guardia de seguridad?

-No,no. Tengo otro trabajo pero...esa zona es complicada,muchos han sido secuestrados y asesinados allí.

-Oh, entiendo-realmente no entendía, pero se sentía algo incómodo preguntando-. 

-Soy profesor-oh,si se había dado cuenta-, aunque la mayoría piensa que tengo algo que ver con la seguridad.

-¿Profesor? ¿De qué?

-Matematicas,y uno bastante odioso por lo que se.

-Muy estricto supongo-dijo el pelinegro y soltó una risa suave-.

-Bastante-Heimdall sonrió en el espejo-.

El celular de Loki vibro en ese momento, atrayendo la atención de Loki por primera vez en la noche. Lo saco de su pantalón y lo encendio,viendo las montones de llamadas perdidas de...

-Hela.

-¿Dijiste algo-pregunto Heimdall doblando en una esquina-?

-Mi hermana,mi hermana me llamo.

-Si quieres bajo la radio, para que puedas hablar con tranquilidad.

Loki negó con la cabeza y presionó sobre el nombre de Hela,iniciando la llamada. Llevo el celular a su oido y espero a que su hermana atendiera.

-¡¿Loki?!

-Hela,no grites,mi cabeza duele.

-Lo siento,lo siento. Es que Balder me escribio,Thor volvió a casa de nuestros padres y les dijo que había terminado contigo-Hela se escuchaba enfadada-. Ese imbécil,¿Me dirás qué hizo?

-En otro momento, hermana,ahora necesito hablar con Tony antes que nada, aunque no logro comunicarme con él.

-Lo estoy viendo,está en un restaurante con su chica pelirroja,¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Pepper.

-Parece que están discutiendo,ella está molesta o triste,no logro verlo bien desde esta distancia. Me acercaré.

-No,no,no Hela-era muy tarde,Hela ya estaba cruzando la calle de Venecia hacia el pequeño establecimiento-. Hela,no te metas en medio de una discusión de Tony y Pepper.

-Calla,llama-podia escuchar la música suave del restaurante de fondo-. Hola,¿Tony Stark cierto-su voz se escuchaba un poco lejos, seguramente había alejado el celular para poder hablar-?

-El mismo,dulzura,el único e inigualable-Loki conocía tan bien a la pareja que casi podía ver la cara de molestia de Pepper y la extrovertida actitud de Tony-.

-No estoy aquí para alabarte, Stark,mi nombre es Hela.

-¿Hela-pregunto Tony confundido y cuando la claridad llego a su mente,se levanto de la silla de un salto-? ¡Hela! ¿Loki está bien-pregunto realmente preocupado-?

-No,no lo está-hizo una pausa-. Es por Thor...

-¿Está en el celular? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Si,si,habla con él.

Loki se removió en el asiento mientras esperaba escuchar la voz de su amigo del otro lado del celular. 

-Loki,¿Que paso?

-¿Cuando vuelves?

-Tengo algunas reuniones programadas aún... además estaba explicandole a Pepper sobre...

-Steve.

-Si,eso. ¿Prefieres hablar esto en persona? 

-Es muy complicado,así que sí.

-Okey,déjame ver qué puedo hacer. Luego te llamo,tengo mi celular apagado.

-Esta bien,hasta luego,Tony.

La llamada se corto y Loki miro por un momento la pantalla apagada. Aún se preguntaba que había hecho mal para que Thor hiciera aquello,quizás cuando demoro un par de días en responder a su propuesta de mudarse juntos o quizás el hecho de que no pudiera ir a casa de sus padres. Loki ya no sabía que pensar,todo lo que había esperado ver relucir en la cima ahora se hallaba en un pozo de lodo,pisoteado y ultrajado de toda manera posible.

Heimdall observo aquel rostro en pena y sintió que debía hacer algo. No sabía exactamente como levantarle el ánimo ni qué hacer,asi que simplemente decidió hablar.

-Entonces-se aclaro la garganta-,¿Eres muy unido a tu hermana?

-Algo-sonrio-. Mi hermana me ama demasiado,es más grande que yo,tiene doce años más que yo...

-¿Y tú cuántos tienes-pregunto Heimdall disimulando su verdadero interés-?

-Veinticuatro-la pregunta le desconcerto un poco pero luego prosiguio-. Mi hermana me ama,no lo dudo, ese tipo al que golpeaste hace rato es mi hermanastro y cuando éramos niños me golpeaba todo el tiempo,decía que era diferente y eso era malo,es mellizo de Hela. Entonces Hela me dijo que era su hermano a pesar de las diferencias y me prometió que cambiaría su color de cabello a negro,ella es rubia.

-¿Y lo cumplio?

-Si,digo,hace dos años no la veo...pero creo que ella sigue haciéndolo.

-Seria un milagro si mi hermana hiciera algo por mi-susurro mirando hacia otra parte y luego volvio a mirar al pelinegro-. ¿Y porque tu hermanastro te buscaba? ¿Tu padre no te estaba buscando también?

-Yo ni siquiera sé quién es-Heimdall lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido-,soy adoptado.

-Realmente no interesa la sangre,creo yo,mi madre no es mi madre biológica y aún así la amo como si lo fuera. Obviamente depende de que los demás correspondan eso.

El auto se detuvo en una pulcra casa blanca,de tamaño mediano. Loki miro al moreno y sonrió suavemente.

-¿Donde estamos?

-Nueva Asgard.

-¿El complejo que hicieron hace pocos años? Wow,jamás había tenido oportunidad de venir aquí.

-Si-Heimdall observo el reloj de su muñeca mientras ambos salían del auto-,no es por despreciar está amena charla pero pronto debo ir hacia mi trabajo. Si gustas puedes quedarte a descansar mientras yo no estoy.

-Claro,espero no molestarte.

-Claro que no-dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida-. 

En silencio se acercaron a la puerta, Heimdall tomó una llave de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta,dejando un espacio para que Loki entrase primero. Le indico donde estaba el baño,la cocina y la habitación de huéspedes dónde podría quedarse cómodamente,ya que nadie iba a su casa a quedarse a dormir. Luego se despidió y rápidamente se fue,pidiendo disculpas por semejante bienvenida.

A Loki no podía importarle menos. Podría sentirse incómodo en aquella casa ajena pero no lo sentía. Llevaba meses sintiendo el frío de las paredes,el silencio cortando su aliento como una daga dispuesta a obtener todo su aliento,llevaba meses que parecían años queriendo huir de su propia casa, aferrándose a un almohada para mantener su corazón dentro de su pecho. Sin embargo,aquella casa acojedora era igual que su moreno dueño,cálida como una brisa de verano, fresca y radiante como el agua pura de un manantial. 

Loki podría simplemente haberse quedado comiendo un poco,pero su corazón y mente estaban cansados por lo que el día anterior había deparado para si. No soporto un minuto más en pie y ,sin quitarse ni una prenda de ropa,se metió en la mullida cama. Luego de aquel día,una cama tan suave como las nubes mismas le dió una sonrisa,con la cual cayó lentamente en sueño profundo,pensando en aquel hombre moreno que lo había salvado y aquellos ojos dorados centelleantes como fuego.


	4. Estúpido y bateado Stark

Loki se hallaba en un estado de sueño profundo,sin soñar nada en absoluto. La calidez de la cama lo sumergía en un sueño tan placentero que ansiaba jamás despertar. Quizás hubiera sido mejor idea comer algo, porque su estómago gruñia, interrumpiendo su descanso. Volvio a dormirse y poco tiempo después sintió que el colchón de hundía detrás de él.

Estaba adormilado,el sol se colaba levemente por la ventana, aunque Loki ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos. Sintió el aliento de alguien sobre su rostro,a cierta distancia prudencial pero relativamente cerca. 

-¿Thor-pregunto con voz perezosa,aún sin moverse a mirar-?

-Aun sigues pensando en ese idiota,después de lo que sea que haya hecho.

El pelinegro se movió alarmado. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba,dando un grito luego. La persona que estaba sobre él se alejo mientras reía, sentándose en la cama. Loki sentó en la cama también,respirando rápidamente y mirando al otro con enojo. Tomó un almohada y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡Anthony Stark-grito con enfado mientras seguía golpeándolo-! No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso. 

Tony dió otra carcajada y le arrebató la almohada. Loki aún se veía enfadado por aquel despertar brusco cuando se levanto de la cama dispuesto a buscar comida en la nevera de Heimdall. El genio salió detrás de él aún sonriendo. Mientras el pelinegro buscaba dentro del electrodoméstico y sacaba dos rodajas de pan y jamón,Tony lo miraba con atención,incomodandolo como ya era costumbre.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido-pregunto Loki antes de dar un mordisco al emparedado-?

-Helicoptero privado-dijo con arrogancia y el pelinegro rodo los ojos,la boca llena incapaz de insultar su alto ego-. Además que dormiste unas nueve horas. Y antes que preguntes cómo te encontre, solo diré que puse un chip de rastreo en tu celular.

Loki abrió los ojos como platos y se atraganto,doblándose sobre la mesa. Tony vio como tosia su amigo,sus cejas se contrajeron en preocupación hasta que lo sintió jadear,señal de que su garganta estaba libre al paso del aire.

-¡¿Cuando-pregunto aún jadeando,sin separar su frente de la superficie de la mesa-?!

-Antes de regalartelo.

-No aceptaré otro de tus regalos-su mirada hubiese asesinado al otro hombre si fuera posible-.

-Oh, vamos. Estoy aquí para que me cuentes que sucedio.

Loki suspiro y lo miró con tristeza.

-x-

Heimdall abrió la puerta del auto y Fandral subió,su actitud de diva como siempre. 

-Ya descubrí que la única manera en que me dejes subir a tu auto es disfrazandome de portero.

-Mas bien,la única manera que detendré mi auto por ti, siempre y cuando no me de cuenta de que eres tú. ¿Que quieres?

-¿Tengo que querer algo para ver a mi gran amigo Heimdall-el moreno en cuestión lo miro fijamente-? No debí decir eso,¿No?

-No sabes fingir-dijo Heimdall mientras continuaba conduciendo dentro del perímetro de Nueva Asgard-.

-Hogun me dijo que fuiste un héroe anoche…

-Callate antes de que me den ganas de golpearte.

-¿Y pagaron tus servicios a la comunidad-pregunto sin ningún tipo de pudor el rubio, ganándose una mirada de reproche-?

-Si no fuera que te conozco desde hace años,diría que solo te interesa el sexo.

-¿Eso es un 'no'? Diablos, Heimdall,debes aprovechar las oportunidades.

-Estoy a una palabra de descolocar tu linda mandíbula.

-Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya-Fandral saco la cabeza por la ventana mientras Heimdall terminaba de estacionar su auto en la entrada del patio-. Oye,Heim,¿Tú eres millonario?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Heim y no,no soy millonario,¿Porque esa estúpida pregunta?

-¿Entonces que hace un helicóptero privado sobre el techo de tu casa?

Heimdall salió rápidamente,al igual que Fandral, y miro sobre el techo,el sol a su espalda proyectando su sombra sobre la casa. Efectivamente allí había un helicóptero, aunque era un simple helicóptero negro según él. Pero incluso aquel simple vehículo puso alerta al moreno quien,sin dar tiempo a Fandral a voltear el rostro en su dirección,salio corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Mientras buscaba en su chaqueta larga la llave de la puerta,sintio a su rubio amigo pararse detrás de él.

-¿Acaso tienes problemas con un miembro de la mafia descuidado?

-No seas idiota-dijo encontrando por fin la llave-,sabes que no me meto con algo de eso.

-Y el tipo al que salvaste,¿Quien lo perseguía-ambos entraron a la casa-?

-Su hermanastro,creo-callo al sentir la voz de Loki viniendo desde la cocina, su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, aliviado-…

-¿Crees? Que…

Heimdall le dió un golpe en el mentón,haciendo que Fandral se mordiera la lengua y lo mirará con mal gesto. El moreno se acerco levemente a la cocina,sin hacerse presente ante quien estaba en ella. Ambos escucharon la voz grave y suave de Loki hablar.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Aún quería que permaneciera allí…

-Te lo he dicho desde un principio-dijo otra voz que le resultaba familiar-,ese Beach boy…

-Lo se,Tony,lo se. Aún asi,sabes lo que sentía.

-Agradezcamos que tu príncipe de chocolate aparecio a salvarte del imbécil de Balder-Heimdall prácticamente escucho el guiño-.

-¿Quieres callarte,Tony? No es mi príncipe de chocolate,se llama Heimdall.

-Heimdall,Heimdall…ese nombre me suena familiar…

El moreno decidió que era hora de entrar en escena y atravesó la puerta abierta de la cocina,seguido por Fandral. Loki abrió los ojos tan grande como le fue posible y miro a Tony,quien observaba al moreno con sorpresa y diversión.

-Señor Stark.

-Profesor Tyrson,que agradable sorpresa-miro hacia Loki-. Ya se de donde me sonaba el nombre.

-¿Ustedes se conocen-pregunto el pelinegro, intercambiando su mirada entre ambos-?

-Si,soy profesor de Peter.

-Al profesor no le agrado mucho.

-Intentaste coquetear con él,¿Cierto,Tony-pregunto Loki ya conociendo a su amigo-? 

-¿Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas?

-Diria que también es una agradable sorpresa verlo aquí, señor Stark, pero el susto que me lleve con el helicóptero sobre mi casa no fue muy agradable.

-Oh,lo siento por eso. Entonces-Tony lo miro perspicaz-,¿Estabas preocupado por mi amigo?

-Tu amigo es muy guapo,Stark-Fandral al fin participaba en la conversación, y Heimdall ya quería cerrarle la boca nuevamente-, cualquiera se preocuparía por esa cara bonita.

-Fandral,¿Quieres callarte?

-Detecto acaso,¿celos-intervinio entonces Tony,logrando que las mejillas del moreno se calentarán, y ahora era Loki quien quería callar a su amigo-?

-Lo mismo me parece-dijo Fandral sentándose junto a Tony y poniendo la misma expresión de intriga que el millonario-.

-Un gusto verte nuevamente Fandral.

-Si,lo mismo digo Tony,me fascinaría repetir la entrevista en tu yate-la mirada de Fandral denotaba cierta lujuria-.

-No puedo negar que a mi también,eres un buen periodista-Tony tenía la misma expresión-.

Heimdall y Loki miraban a ambos que la misma expresión, acostumbrados a ese tipo de actitud de sus respectivos amigos.

-Es una lastima que tu amigo Heimdall rechazará mi propuesta para ir hasta Malibú en mi yate-Fandral rio-.

-Si,a Heimdall no le agrada mucho Malibú.

-¿Pueden ya parar de coquetear-preguntaron los otros dos hombres al mismo tiempo-?

-Oh si,lo siento Loki-dijo su amigo-.

-¿Cómo entro a mi casa, señor Stark? No le he dejado una llave a Loki.

-La ventana donde Loki dormía estaba abierta. Ahora sí me disculpan,ire a llevarme mi helicóptero y regresaré a Venecia,aún tengo muchas reuniones programadas. Ten-deslizo una llave por la mesa hasta Loki-,es la llave de tu tienda,me la lleve por error. Señor Tyrson,Loki-dijo a modo de despedida-, Fandral.

-Espero tu llamada,Stark.

-No lo dudes,niño bonito-agrego el millonario con un guiño antes de salir de la cocina-.

-Fandral,¿No tienes algún lugar donde perderte-pregunto Heimdall,no soportando más a su amigo-?

-No…-vio entonces el ceño fruncido de Heimdall-oh sí,tengo mucho que hacer,con permiso,yo los dejo con dolor,se que extrañarán mi encantadora presencia-y antes de que el moreno logrará tirarle algo,salio corriendo de la habitación y de la casa-.

Heimdall bufo y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Loki lo observaba tamborileando los dedos en la mesa de la cocina,nervioso,esperando ver la reacción del moreno para saber si se había enojado con él. Sintió el ruido de las alas del helicóptero cortando el aire, pronto alejándose.

Él levanto su mirada dorada pronto,cruzándose inevitablemente con las orbes esmeraldas,todo su enojo y cansancio se fue al ver aquellos ojos. Tristes,un poco apagados y preocupados,aquella mirada logro dar un tirón doloroso en su corazón, sintiéndose culpable sin razón. Su expresión se relajo y se acerco un poco al hombre.

-¿Estas bien Loki?

-Yo…si,estoy bien...¿Tú estás bien?

-Si,si lo estoy, gracias por preguntar.

-Yo-Loki bajo la mirada y jugó con el borde de su camisa-…entenderé si estás enfadado y quieres que me vaya de aquí. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta llegar y encontrarse este tipo de cosas.

Heimdall no pudo mas que sentir ternura y le dió una suave palmada en la espalda.

-Tranquilo,no estoy enojado, supongo que tú tampoco lo esperabas,se que Stark es un poco especial.

Se levanto de la silla y abrió la nevera,mirando el interior por un momento, para luego voltear hacia Loki,quien lo miraba con asombro ante su respuesta.

-Entonces,¿Que te gustaría cenar?


	5. Wade y el auto negro

Algunos días pasaron y Loki seguía en casa de Heimdall. Aquella noche, luego de la interrupción de Tony, Heimdall había cocinado pasta,aquello recordó a Loki lo mal que Thor cocinaba e incluso más,recordo que un día había llegado a su casa y el humo la había invadido,el rubio había quemado la comida. Aún así, no quiso despreciar la comida que el moreno había hecho para él y llevo el tenedor cargado de spaghettis con salsa a su boca. 

Tan pronto como toco su lengua aquella salsa roja y aquella pasta,olvido completamente lo que estaba pensando,olvido momentáneamente a Thor. El sabor era maravilloso,dulce y especiado correctamente,pero Loki realmente no podía describir lo que sentía al comer aquella simple comida. Tan pronto como mastico aquello y lo trago,corto un pedazo de la carne que acompañaba la pasta y casi llora de felicidad al sentir el sabor de la carne. No había probado comida tan deliciosa desde hacía años,la última vez que había comido algo como aquello había sido preparado por las amorosas manos de Frigga.

Solo cuando acabó el plato,que fue prácticamente engullido,se percato de que la mirada de Heimdall estaba sobre él. Lo miraba casi con diversión,pero también con ternura,como si estuviera viendo a un niño pequeño comer su platillo favorito. Loki sonrió con timidez y la sonrisa del moreno se ensancho.

-Creo que sería tonto de mi parte preguntar si te gustó la cena.

-Lo siento,hacia tiempo no probaba una comida tan deliciosa.

-¿Quieres que te sirva otro plato?

Loki dió un pequeño brinco de felicidad en su asiento y asintió enérgicamente,entregándole el plato de loza. Heimdall soltó una carcajada,que no molesto a Loki, y tomó el plato,llevándose ambos platos a la cocina y volviendo con ellos nuevamente servidos. 

Loki preparo café aquella noche,algo que se había vuelto una costumbre en la semana que había estado en aquella casa. Heimdall solía sentarse en la sala con papeles a montones, el pelinegro presumía que era tarea del trabajo, y Loki por su parte se sentaba en un sofá cercano, observando su computadora portátil, buscando alguna casa o apartamento que le gustará tanto como la casa del moreno.

La noche de su séptimo día de estadía,Loki se hallaba concentrado en la pantalla frente a él cuando la voz grave y relativamente baja del moreno lo sorprendio,casi haciendolo arrojar el aparato de sus muslos.

-No es necesario que busques una casa.

Loki lo miró con confusión. Heimdall continuaba mirando los papeles, realmente concentrado en lo que quería decir y no podía. La compañía de Loki le agradaba,más de lo que podía entender. Se había acostumbrado a ver aquella casa vacía,enorme para él solo,pero al llegar Loki a ella,la sentía más viva,más alegre. Llegaba cada tarde y poco más de media hora después, Loki llegaba de su tienda. Entonces todas aquellas paredes blancas y aburridas parecían brillar,el aire se llenaba de una magia especial y diferente que no lograba identificar,pero no podía negar cuanto le agradaba. 

-No quiero molestar.

Heimdall lo miro intensamente,ese chico no entendía que no le molestaba, cuando faltaba su presencia en la casa se sentía molesto,pero cuando él estaba…Heimdall quería reír, estúpidamente y sin razón,era lo que quería.

-No me molestas,es bueno tener compañía después de tanto tiempo, realmente me agrada que estés aquí.

Heimdall había bajado su cabeza nuevamente hacia los papeles luego de decir eso,no sentía valor para decir algo mas, tampoco sabía que más decir. Loki por su parte se sintió más cómodo y sonriendo,apretó el botón de encendido de la computadora,haciendola a apagarse. 

-Entonces,me quedaré por un tiempo mas-dijo levantandose,con la computadora cerrada bajo su brazo-,yo también disfruto estar aquí.

Ahora Loki se hallaba sentado en su oficina,un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque consiente de que era hora de irse. Acomodo los papeles y la computadora dentro de su maletín y salió de la oficina. Saludo a Steve al pasar,si bien era amigo de Thor, también era un poco amigo de Loki. Sin extrañarse,a pocos metros se encontro a Tony,mirando la espalda de Steve. 

-¿Cuando te declaras,Stark-pregunto con burla pasando frente a él-?

-Veo que alguien está de muy buen humor,no te responderé solo por eso, Loki.

Loki salió del local con una sonrisa, caminando pronto por la calle,ya que la casa de Heimdall no quedaba tan lejos de la empresa. Mientras caminaba,ya bastante alejado de la tienda,sintió como alguien se aproximaba corriendo y por un momento lo ignoro hasta que escucho su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki,carajo,detente!

Paro y volteo,viendo a Wade llegar junto a él,jadeando,apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Demonios,si que caminas rápido,llevo corriendo detrás de ti dos cuadras.

-Cualquiera pensaría que un jugador de hockey tendría más resistencia física.

-Recuerda que es hockey sobre hielo-dijo Wade incorporadose-.

-¿A qué debo que este dios canadiense se acuerde de su viejo amigo-pregunto con claro sarcasmo-?

-Oh vamos, Loki,me harás sonrojar. Pero bueno,debo contarte algo, porque seguramente Stark me corte las bolas y necesito que tú me ayudes.

-¿Porque Stark haría eso?

-Loki, mírame-el pelinegro volvió su vista hacia él con duda-. Okey, máximo esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres dejar de estar tan nervioso y hablar?

-Okey,okey,¿Listo-Loki puso los ojos en blanco-? Estoy saliendo con Peter Stark.

-¡¿Que tú qué?!

-No reacciones así, necesito tu apoyo,¿Si?

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre? Tienes mi edad,fuimos juntos a la primaria,Wilson,mírame cuando te hablo,Peter tiene solo deiciseis años.

-Tranquilo,se lo que hago.

-Nunca sabes lo que haces,si no no me estarías contando esto-Loki puso los brazos en jarras-.

-Por favor,se que quieres a Peter como un sobrino.

-Esta bien-dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz-,pero primero voy a hablar con Peter, luego con Tony.

-Te besaria.

-No se te ocurra,ahora desaparece-Loki tenía el ceño fruncido pero Wade igualmente deposito un beso en su mejilla-.

-Gracias,tío Loki.

<<Idiota>> pensó Loki,viendo al jugador corriendo en la misma dirección por la cual había aparecido. Mientras retomaba su camino,saco su celular y marco a Peter. Seguramente estaba en clase, porque su buzón de voz fue la única respuesta que recibio,soltó un suspiro escuchando la contestadora.

-Pet,habla Loki,llámame cuando puedas, tenemos que hablar sobre Wade y si,si,lo sé,solo hazme caso-hablo después del pitido que indicaba el inicio de la grabación-.

Guardo su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo,y miro hacia ambos lados para cruzar la calle. Sin una razón aparente miró un poco más hacia atrás,mirando la acera opuesta a la que estaba, viendo un auto negro que no debería haber llamado su atención. Excepto que lo que llamo su atención fue lo que había dentro de él,más bien,la penetrante mirada de Balder en él, definitivamente lo estaba siguiendo.

Agradecía estar a pocas cuadras de Nueva Asgard,así que para desviar la atención de su hermanastro,cruzo por el parque atestado de niños. Llego a Nueva Asgard sin nadie siguiéndole, solo entonces se permitió suspirar con alivio,pero la preocupación seguía carcomiendo su mente.

¿Acaso Odin había enviado a seguirlo?


	6. La cena

Cuando llegó a la casa,aún un poco turbado por la presencia insana de su hermanastro mayor,noto que Heimdall hablaba por teléfono. Se quedó sin aliento brevemente, mientras observaba al moreno apoyado contra la pared,la camisa apenas holgada marcando sus brazos,las rastas caían por sus hombros,el pantalón vaquero no era realmente ajustado,pero Loki sabía que marcaba lo suficiente su trasero. 

Heimdall se sintió observado y levanto la cabeza,viendo al pelinegro a unos metros de él. Le sonrio y Loki bajo la cabeza,pasando junto a él con timidez. Antes de que saliera por completo de la sala hacia la cocina,escucho al moreno responder al teléfono.

-...Si,yo también te amo...no,tú eres más hermosa...

Loki salió de la sala airado hacia la cocina, realmente se sentía molesto. Dejo su maletín con violencia en una silla,vio la vajilla sucia de la noche anterior y la puso dentro del lavavajillas. Cerró la puerta de la lavavajillas con la misma violencia y se apoyó contra la encimera luego de encenderla,los brazos cruzados. Estaba muy molesto y no sabía porque, aunque eso era mentira. 

Le había molestado la frase que el moreno había dicho,no sabía que él tuviera novia o algo,nadie más que Fandral se había aparecido por la casa. En un momento se enderezo,dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando,sin entender realmente que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía traicionado, aunque eso era estúpido. Quería ir y gritarle a Heimdall un montón de cosas,quería saber quién era ella. Loki se negó a admitir que eso eran celos. ¿Celos? ¿Porque el gran Loki sentiría celos de un hombre que había conocido poco más de dos semanas atrás?

Intentando ser lógico,logro calmar un poco su enojo,pero no lo logro completamente,ya que sintio pasos y vio a Heimdall de pie en el umbral de la cocina.

-Hola.

-Hola-respondio Loki cortante,aún molesto-.

Heimdall fruncio el ceño claramente confundido por la actitud de Loki. El pelinegro le dio la espalda y tomó la esponja, fingiendo limpiar una suciedad en el fregadero,el cual no estaba tan sucio para que él fregara con tanta intensidad. El moreno decidio no acercarse y en cambio se sentó en una de las sillas,clavando sus ojos dorados en la amplia espalda del pelinegro.

-¿Mal día en el trabajo?

-No.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que solo estás molesto,suele suceder-Loki quería darse la vuelta y gritarle pero se contuvo-. Espero que no estés muy enojado, porque acabo de invitar a mis padres a cenar.

-¿A tus padres-cuando Loki volteo,el moreno pudo ver su ceño fruncido en confusión,su voz había bajado de intensidad-? ¿Estabas hablando con tus padres?

-De hecho con mi madre. ¿Con quien pensaste que hablaba?

Loki le dió la espalda de nuevo,esta vez estaba sonrojado,hasta las orejas. Ahora se sentía apenado por haberse puesto celoso y luego se reprendio mentalmente, él no estaba celoso,por supuesto que no. Heimdall se había acercado finalmente sin hacer mucho ruido,algo a lo que Loki debía acostumbrarse porque era algo normal en el moreno, y ahora se encontraba apoyado contra la mesada de mármol, cerca de Loki. 

Loki salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintio un toque suave en su mejilla. Miro al moreno,quien tan pronto como lo había tocado se había apartado, y dudo si realmente el toque había existido.

-Nos honrarias si cenaras con nosotros.

-×-

Loki se hallaba ahora en la habitación de huéspedes,o más bien como Heimdall la llamaba,su habitación. Estaba cepillando su cabello largo luego de que este se esponjara un poco, había estado ayudando al moreno a cocinar y el vapor había hecho eso en su cabello. Por dentro había entrado en pánico,más no lo quiso demostrar,¡su cabello perfecto estaba arruinado! Había logrado serenarse antes de que le diera un ataque y por suerte, Heimdall se hallaba concentrado en otra cosa en ese preciso momento.

Escucho el timbre en la puerta. Heimdall le había dicho que no se preocupara,que él prepararía la mesa, que fuera a arreglarse si deseaba. Loki no estaba realmente preocupado por eso, aunque no podía negar que haber visto su cabello en aquel estado si lo había alterado. ¿Que dirían los padres del moreno cuando lo vieran? Estaba nervioso por ese encuentro, luego se detuvo,¿Porque estaba nervioso?

Cuando estuvo listo,salio de la habitación, encontrando a Heimdall en el pasillo, claramente yendo a su habitación. Le sonrio y ambos caminaron al salón comedor en silencio. Al entrar pudo ver a una pareja de avanzada edad sentada en la mesa, aunque la mujer se veía más joven que el hombre. Loki rodeo la mesa, el moreno fue hacia la cocina, y se acerco a ellos para saludarlos.

-Tu debes ser Loki-dijo la mujer,su voz era energica-,mi nombre es Idunn, es un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío,al estar ante una mujer tan hermosa-respondio él con una sonrisa, para luego besarle la mano-.

-Que joven tan agradable-dijo ella con jovialidad y una amplia y dulce sonrisa-.

-Oye muchacho,ella es mi esposa,no me la vayas a robar-dijo el hombre junto a ella, riendo-.

-Oh,no podría.

-Soy Tyr-dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Loki-,ya me caes bien.

-Que bueno,me alegra escuchar eso.

Loki rodeo la mesa nuevamente y fue a ayudar a Heimdall con los platos. Pronto ambos salieron de la cocina con los platos,que era lo único que faltaba en la mesa. Idunn miro lo que Heimdall había preparado y miro al moreno con ternura,alcanzando su mejilla para apretarla apenas.

-Preparaste lasaña,¿Te gusta consentir a esta anciana?

-¿Anciana? Cada vez te ves más joven-dijo Heimdall sonriendole-.

Comieron un poco, hablando entre ellos con frescura. Loki observaba aquella escena,observaba como Idunn reprendia al moreno por algo que le había contado. Observaba también las claras diferencias entre ellos,al menos físicas, porque parecían tener personalidades parecidas. De pronto Idunn giro su rostro hacia él.

-¿Y él es tu novio, Heimdall?

El moreno comenzó a toser,lo había preguntado mientras llevaba una porción de lasaña a su boca y la sorpresa lo había hecho atragantarse,Loki se sonrojo. Mientras Heimdall bebía agua para bajar la comida,Loki le sonrió a Idunn.

-No, señora,solo soy...eh...un amigo.

-Oh,es una pena.

-Madre...

-¿Que? No me vas a negar que el muchacho es guapo,además es muy bueno. 

Loki sonrió ante los cumplidos.

-Eres muy lento, Heimdall.

-¡Madre!

-Que escandaloso, cuando dijiste que seguramente cenariamos con Loki,pensé que era tu novio.

Heimdall bufo sin molestia en realidad,continuo comiendo como si Idunn no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Has hablado con tu hermana-pregunto ella comiendo el último trozo de lasaña y Heimdall se tenso ante la mención de su hermana-?

-No,¿Debería?

-Va a casarse-el tenedor del moreno hizo un ruido espantoso al deslizarse con fuerza sobre la porcelana del plato-,hablé con ella hoy.

-¿Así que al final consiguió al tipo por el cual estaba tan obsesionada? Excelente-dijo con claro sarcasmo-.

-Se que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes,pero debes perdornarla.

-¿Perdonarla? Eligio seguir con esa obsesión en vez de escuchar a su familia,te golpeo cuando intentaste hacerla entender-el enojo del moreno era evidente y se levanto de la mesa con su plato vacío en la mano-, hizo que perdieras la mitad de tu corazón, Madre. Ella eligió su camino,no va a recibir apoyo de mi parte.

-Al menos has las paces con ella, él parece ser un buen hombre.

-No quiero hablar mas de esto-y salio de la habitación a la cocina, llevándose el plato-.

-Espero que recapacite sobre esto-suspiro y miro a Loki-. A ti no te conocía,¿Quienes son tus padres? Conozco a casi todos en esta ciudad,al menos de nombre.

-Bueno, no conozco a mis padres biológicos,y mi padrastro me odia,solo mi madre, adoptiva, Frigga,me quiere. Aunque mi padrastro le prohibio verme.

-Que espanto,si Tyr intentará prohibirme ver a Heimdall,le daría con un sartén en la cabeza.

-Mujer, nunca haría eso.

-Nunca sabré contigo,Tyr. En fin,¿Al menos sabes en nombre de tu padre?

-Se que se llama Laufey,pero no sé mucho más-los ojos claros de Idunn se abrieron con sorpresa-.

-Hace años no escuchaba ese nombre-Heimdall volvió en ese momento,más tranquilo, y se sento en silencio-.

-¿Lo conoce, señora Idunn?

-Dime solo Idunn,cariño. Hace años vivíamos en otra ciudad,ya sabes,una más grande que está,era bastante caótico. Hace más de veinte años,se rumoreaba que Laufey había vendido a su hijo recién nacido,para pagar las deudas de su empresa de armas,fue en esa época donde Howard Stark abrió su empresa de armas y ,siendo más efectivas y de mejor calidad,envío a Laufey a la bancarrota. 

-Pero las empresas Stark son de seguridad...

-Ahora, Anthony Stark hizo eso. A Farbauti le destrozo aquello y murió de pena,ya que Laufey le prohibio buscarlo, incluso se nego a decirle a quien lo había vendido. Fue algo lamentable,Farbauti era muy buena.

-¿Usted cree que Laufey puede ser mi padre?

-Si...¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro-Idunn y Tyr se miraron entre si-.

-Madre,ya habla.

-Ya no lo creo,estoy segura. Deberías investigar.

La curiosidad carcomio a Loki,no le había interesado en lo absoluto antes,pero ahora era diferente. Ahora quería saber la verdad.


	7. Odin

Los siguientes días,Loki se los paso buscando información,tratando de no llamar la atención de Odin, pues su red de contactos era mucho mayor a la del pelinegro y mucho más fiel. Debido a sus recursos limitados,no pudo obtener nada de información,así que tuvo que recurrir a su última opción;Hela. No era exactamente su última opción por ser ella,sino por todo lo que le limitaba.

Aviso a Heimdall que llegaría un poco más tarde y al salir de la tienda,se dirigió al museo donde Hela era directora. Había empezado como una simple archivadora pero su terquedad e impetu habían logrado ponerla en el puesto más alto. El museo de arte quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, opuesto al complejo Nueva Asgard. No había hablado con Hela por un mes y hacía más de dos años que no la veía,ansiaba abrazarla más no poder. Llego finalmente a la oficina,cuya puerta relucía orgullosamente el nombre de su hermana. Golpeo suavemente la madera.

-Pase-escucho la voz cansada de su hermana-.

Loki abrió con lentitud,deslizando la puerta de madera, y entro a la habitación. No era la primera vez que estaba allí,pero no recordaba que fuera pequeña, aún cuando técnicamente era amplia. Miro a su hermana,quien aún tenía los ojos en un papel que parecía ser importante. Noto que no había ni un solo centímetros de rubio en su cabello,lo cual le hizo sonreír. Loki tomó un pequeño adorno en forma de lobo que Hela tenía sobre la mesa.

-Que bonito,me recuerda a Fenrir.

Hela levanto entonces los ojos,mirando a su hermano con sorpresa,que posteriormente se transformo en alegría. Se levanto con rapidez, prácticamente corrio, y estrecho a su hermano entre sus brazos, sintiendo pronto que el abrazo era correspondido. Deposito varios besos en sus mejillas y Loki sonrió con calidez. Sabía que hoy debía explicarle que había sucedido con Thor.

Cuando Hela lo soltó y volvió a su asiento, él se sento. Hablaron sobre cosas banales hasta que Hela no soporto más y le pregunto sobre Thor. Pudo ver perfectamente las reacciones de su hermana mientras le contaba,aún con las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, aún dolía. Hela incluso había roto un lápiz de madera cuando él dijo con quien lo había engañado. Sabía que estaba furiosa,aún mas,sabía que estaba furiosa con Odín,pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto,después de todo,era su padre.

Aunque ambos detestaban a Odin,solo había una razón para tenerle respeto y esa era Frigga. Si bien Frigga no era la madre de Hela,ella la amaba como tal, siempre había sido atenta y afectuosa con ella,se había ganado su amor completo. El respeto que ambos podían mostrar a Odin no era más que el resultado del respeto que sentían hacia Frigga. 

Pero Loki aún no había terminado de hablar con su hermana,necesitaba pedirle ayuda.

-Hela, estoy buscando a Laufey.

-¿Porque?

-Tengo curiosidad,pero necesito tu ayuda. Lo que pude averiguar es que el hombre que me llevo al orfanato murió de cáncer, también que en el acta de registro dice que mis padres murieron en un accidente. Pero no he podido obtener el acta.

-Tratare de ayudarte,pero es posible que Padre se entere. Si él hizo algo que no puede saberse,tratará de callarnos,¿Lo sabes? 

-Si,es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

-Entonces te ayudaré,te enviaré un correo cuando encuentre algo de información,así te diré donde encontrarnos.

Loki salió del museo con una sonrisa,sabía que Hela haría todo lo posible.

-×-

Paso los siguientes días algo nervioso,ansioso. Estaba extremadamente tenso, inculso Heimdall lo noto. Trato de que mantuviera la calma aunque sabía que seguramente se pondría más nervioso. Tony también estaba nervioso,quería declararse a Steve pero no sabía como. Loki no era un buen casamentero en ese momento,pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Tony.

Por ello había terminado parado sobre su propio escritorio,sin camisa ni saco,con Steve sentado enfrente,dibujandolo. Rogers se encargaba de los diseños, gracias a la habilidad que tenía para dibujar,Tony prácticamente lo había arrojado sobre Loki cuando llegó buscando empleo. Y Loki no tuvo otra opción que darle un trabajo rápidamente, cuando Tony se maravillaba era mejor cumplir rápido. 

Claro que jamás penso que el interés de su amigo fuera más allá de una simple atracción física. Tony había coqueteado con Steve desde el primer momento en que entro a 'Aesir',pero el rubio se sonrojaba violentamente y se sumia en su trabajo. Eso sólo fascino más a Tony. Steve nunca lo había rechazado,solo se limitaba a sonrojarse,parecía extremadamente tímido. Fue así ,y con el paso del tiempo, que Tony termino confesandole a Loki que se había enamorado de Rogers. El pelinegro había escupido su café en la cara de su amigo,todo por la sorpresa.

Solo había un momento en el día en el que Loki parecía relajarse y ese era cuando se sentaba junto a Heimdall a beber café luego de la cena. Ya no se sentaban en sofás diferentes, ahora se sentaban en el mismo y solían charlar del día. A Heimdall le molestaban un poco sus alumnos,pero eso era solo cuando permitía tener los celulares en clase y todos armaban caos en la pequeña aula. Eso en general terminaba con Heimdall en la oficina del director explicando porque sus alumnos habían hecho tanto alboroto. 

De repente Loki sintió que algo lo sacudía suavemente y se dió cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Y no dormido en cualquier lugar,ahora su mejilla estaba presionanda contra el pantalón vaquero de Heimdall. Loki se enderezo rápidamente,sintiéndose muy tonto por haberse quedado dormido,si no recordaba mal en el hombro del moreno, y haberse movido hasta quedar en el muslo del mismo. El pelinegro sabía que se movía dormido,más de una vez había despertado en el suelo de tanto que se movía.

-Lo siento,no debí quedarme dormido-sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos con el borde de su camisa-.

-Tranquilo,estás muy estresado. Solo te desperté porque llegó el correo que tanto estabas esperando.

Sobre la mesa estaba su computador y efectivamente había recibido un correo de Hela. Lo citaba un parque que quedaba lejos de Nueva Asgard,en una hora. Heimdall también miraba el correo,sintiendo una mala impresión de eso.

-¿Vas a ir solo?

Loki volteo a verlo,su mirada dorada estaba fija en él,llena de preocupación. No entendía porque pero aquello hacía que su corazón se acelerara sin explicación. Trago saliva y volvió a ver la pantalla.

-Si,es mi hermana,no me pasará nada,ya es tarde para que el museo este abierto así que no tenemos otro lugar donde encontrarnos.

Heimdall hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada y Loki fue a alistarse para salir. Pronto se encontraba saliendo de la casa,abrigado por la esperanza de encontrar la información que buscaba. Decidió ir caminando para quemar el tiempo y llego a su destino diez minutos antes de lo acordado. Era raro que Hela no estuviera ya allí,en general solía ser muy puntual, así que decidió esperar cerca de la fuente, sentado en una banca,la banca que siempre elegía. Había dejado su celular en la casa, para evitar que se lo robaran, aunque era bastante paranoico pensar que eso podía pasar.

Estaba concentrado mirando el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas cuando escucho su nombre ser pronunciado, pero no por la persona que esperaba,sino por la voz que no quería escuchar. Bajo su vista y observo a Odin saliendo de las sombras frente a él,debajo de un olmo viejo y desgastado,que Loki reconocio como el lugar donde Thor y él se habían besado por primera vez.

Se puso de pie,un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Ninguno de los dos se movio,manteniendo una distancia prudencial de varios metros entre ellos.


	8. Segunda vez

  
—Odin,¿Que haces tú aquí?

Odin dió dos pasos hacia el costado,pero no se acerco,su único ojo fijo en Loki. Se veía igual que siempre,a diferencia de la ropa,era un estilo más sencillo y poco formal,como si fuera un anciano ordinario. Pero no lo era, Loki sabía,era un maestro en manipulación y extorsión, Loki conocía sus artimañas y podía decir que él mismo las había utilizado.

—Digamos que Hela no vendrá. Ella ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

—Pero ella…

—No,ella no te escribio. 

—¿Que hiciste?

—Nada,yo no hice nada. Mis hombres hackearon su correo electrónico y ella no puede utilizarlo por ahora. Verás que la tecnología es muy…conveniente.

—¿Que quieres, Odín?

—Estas entrando a un terreno al cual no debes entrar.

—¿Porque no? Tengo derecho a saber quién es Laufey.

—Laufey está muerto,no hay nada que debas saber.

—¿Entonces porque te esfuerzas tanto en ocultarlo? ¿Porque el gran Odin gasto su tiempo en traer a su odioso hijastro aqui?

—Tu eres mi hijo.

—Solo cuando te conviene, cuando me necesitas. Sabré la verdad, aunque me cueste la vida Odín.

—Entonces así será.

Loki sintió ruidos a su alrededor y pronto se vio rodeado de los hombres de Odin,listos para obedecer las órdenes de su jefe. Esperaban a la distancia,debajo de las copas de los árboles,detrás de Loki y detrás de Odin. Vio también que Balder se acercaba a su padre,mirando a Loki con una sonrisa de desprecio,se posiciono junto al anciano y lo miró,esperando la orden.

—Balder,toma a Loki,vamos a dar un paseo,debemos demostrarle que no es bueno buscar en vano.

Balder dió un paso al frente,su sonrisa brillando con malicia,Loki tembló en su lugar,bien sabía que no tenía como escapar. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dar otro paso,escucho el ruido de una moto acercándose a gran velocidad, obviamente dió un paso hacia atrás y los hombres de Odin hicieron lo mismo,pensando que era algún transeúnte común. Una moto negra apareció pronto,con un corpulento hombre sobre ella. El vehículo se detuvo de pronto entre Loki y su padrastro y el hombre levanto el visor del casco,los ojos dorados relucieron debajo de él.

—¡Sube!

Loki no lo pensó ni un momento y se subió a la moto,abrazándose al cuerpo del hombre. Los hombres de Odin salieron de las sombras,prestos a tirarse sobre la moto. Pero él fue más rápido y acelero,logrando evadirlos. Odin estaba enfurecido,¿Quien demonios era ese hombre? 

—¡Que no escapen! ¡Muevanse ya!

Los hombres corrieron por el parque hasta llegar a los autos de la empresa. Mientras tanto,Loki seguia aferrándose a la espalda de su salvador. Estaba realmente agradecido,y su corazón no cabía de gozo al descubrir que él lo estaba salvando por segunda vez.

—Definitivamente eres mi salvador personal, Heimdall.

El moreno sonrió bajo el casco.

—Bueno,quede muy preocupado por el correo y tu hermana y una chica pelirroja llegaron a casa—Heimdall doblo en una esquina—. No sabía ni como había dado conmigo hasta que me dijo que su novia era una ex espía rusa,y que habían interferido en su computador,mandándote ese mensaje.

—Y tú viniste por mi.

—No podía dejarte así,¿No?

Loki iba a responder cuando un disparo se escucho desde detrás de ellos. Heimdall maldijo y volvió a maniobrar el vehículo para doblar, otro disparo sonó y el moreno gruño. Acelero la velocidad y volvió a doblar. Pronto Loki sintió un líquido mojando su mano,la separo apenas del cuerpo moreno y vio que era sangre, Heimdall estaba sangrando,puso su manos sobre la herida, intentando detener la sangre. El moreno disminuyó la velocidad y entro en un establecimiento, luego de asegúrese que había perdido a los hombres de Odin. 

Era un viejo taller mecánico, bastante grande y con entradas de ambos lados de la manzana. Loki bajo de la moto y Heimdall también, llegando junto a una mujer pelirroja,de baja estatura, y a Hela. Si hubiera una competencia de cual lucía más intimidante, simplemente no podría elegir. La mujer le tendió a Loki su celular,el mismo que había dejado en casa de Heimdall.

—Quite el chip de rastreo,en el camino lo arroje—su acento ruso no complicaba para entender lo que decía,pero la frialdad de su tono era tan intimidante como su apariencia—. Tomen este auto y vuelvan a su casa,ellos no los reconocerán,estoy segura.

—Natasha trabajo para la KGB,hermano,confía en ella.

Loki decidio confiar en ambas y subió al auto. Tuvo que obligará Heimdall a sentarse en el asiento trasero,Natasha le dió un trozo de tela para que presionará debajo de su ropa. Loki encendio el auto y salieron por la otra salida. Al salir no vio a ningún auto o hombre en la calle y salió del local,pronto vio que detrás de ellos,salían Natasha y Hela,en la moto. 

Se separaron en la avenida, posiblemente dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas. Loki miro a Heimdall por el espejo retrovisor,estaba preocupado por su herida,pero el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados,seguía apretando su herida para evitar que la sangre saliera de ella.

—Lo siento.

—No estás pidiendo disculpas por el disparo,¿Cierto?

—Si,te lastimaron por mi culpa…

—Si fuera necesario,lo haría nuevamente.

Loki no esperaba aquella respuesta y solo callo hasta llegar a la casa,donde ayudo a Heimdall a salir del auto y a entrar al acogedor hogar. El moreno lo siguió hasta la cocina y se sento sobre la mesa, mientras Loki buscaba las cosas necesarias para limpiar su herida y mantenerla tapada. 

Volvio con lo necesario y le pidio que se quitará la camiseta. Sin embargo,no estaba completamente listo para verlo así. No podía decir que se fijará mucho en el físico de otros hombres,solo en Thor y en Tony ocasionalmente, cuando esté presumía estar en mejor forma que el rubio,pero cuando observo el torso moreno,se dijo que Heimdall no tenía nada que envidiar a Thor. 

Rápidamente recupero el aliento y tomó un poco de algodón y una pinza,listo para quitar la bala cuando Heimdall se lo quito y lo hizo él mismo,aún gruñendo cuando dolía. Cuando la bala cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo,Loki desinfecto la herida y luego la tapo,previniendo que se llenará de bacterias.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco,no mucho. Gracias.

—Dejame llevarte a tu habitación.

Loki lo ayudó a bajar y ,tomandolo de la cintura, lo guío hasta su habitación,y luego lo dejo suavemente en la cama.

—Creo que será mejor que a partir de ahora te lleve a tu trabajo,quizás ellos intenten atacarte nuevamente.

—No lo dudo.

El celular de Loki sonó en su bolsillo y al ver el número su mente se dividió entre alegría y preocupación. La pantalla marcaba Frigga,pero ya no sabía si podía ser ella. Fuera como fuera, prefirio no atender. Heimdall noto su tristeza y tomó su mano antes que se marchará.

—¿Porque no te quedas y hablas conmigo un poco?

Loki se sento en la cama junto a él, entablando conversación con él hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.


	9. Frigga

El siguiente día,Loki fue llevado al trabajo por Heimdall, aunque era un poco más temprano de lo habitual,pronto Loki se acostumbraría a aquel comportamiento en Heimdall,lo disfrutaría mucho también. 

Entro a la tienda y realmente el tiempo pasó rápido entre papeles y reuniones. El calor de julio era evidente,aún con los aires acondicionados encendidos el calor se colaba. Loki estaba sudando cuando escucho la voz de su secretaria,Sigyn, en el pasillo.

-Señora Frigga,deme un minuto y el señor Laufeyson la atenderá.

Sintió el ruido de los zapatos de tacón en el pasillo, acercándose. Se congelo y quiso esconderse detrás de la silla,pero no pudo mover ni un solo dedo. Sabía que Sigyn intentaba que su madre cumpliera el protocolo,pero también sabía que a su madre poco le importaba el protocolo. La mayoría de los empleados debían encontrarse ya almorzando,ya que era mediodía, entonces Frigga había decidido entrar a la tienda. 

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Frigga entro,un vestido celeste cubría su cuerpo y un largo pañuelo verde tapaba la parte de sus hombros y escote. Su rostro seguía bello como lo recordaba,a pesar de que no la había visto en algunos años,tenía pocas arrugas más surcando su piel,pero aquello no le quitaba su belleza. Una sonrisa torcia sus finos labios y sus ojos mostraban la alegría que sentía de ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo. 

Loki por su parte continuaba congelado en su lugar,no sabía a que le estaba temiendo,era Frigga,a la que tanto había deseado abrazar. Su mente sentía que al tocarla se transformaría en Balder o aún peor,Odin. La mujer rubia sonrio comprensiva y decidio ella acercarse a él. 

-Mi niño,mi hermoso Loki-dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y metía un mechón de cabello,que casualmente se había escapado,detrás de la oreja pálida-, te ves muy bien.

-Usted también se ve muy bien-tomo su mano y beso los nudillos-,pero no se quede allí de pie,sientese por favor.

Loki se levanto y ,con la velocidad y gracia de una gacela,rodeo el escritorio,abrió la silla,esperando hasta que su invitada se sento en ella,solo entonces volvió a su propio asiento. Se sentó y movió las manos un poco nervioso.

-Entonces madre,¿Que la trae por aquí contra las órdenes de Odin?

-Se lo que tu padre intento hacer ayer.

-Él no es mi padre-gruño repentinamente enojado-.

-¿Y yo no soy tu madre?

Loki la observo en silencio. Debía pensar su respuesta,todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo tenía enfadado,más que asustado,no quería lastimar a Frigga, aún cuando ella no era su madre biológica. Pronto recordo lo que Heimdall había dicho la noche que lo había salvado de Balder. Y él tenía razón,ella seguía siendo su madre, pero temia abrir la boca y lanzar aquella respuesta cruel que sentía en la punta de la lengua. Frigga suspiro al ver que su hijo se negaba a responder su pregunta.

-Hela me dijo que los hombres de tu padre lastimaron a tu novio.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron desmesuradamente y quedó congelado nuevamente con aquella expresión. La dama observo como pronto el rostro del muchacho se volvía rojo por completo y no pudo evitar reír ante verlo balbuceando sin decir nada en realidad. Loki ahora sentía lo mismo que Heimdall había sentido cuando Idunn pregunto,no lo culpaba para nada por haberse atragantando.

-¡Él no es mi novio-solto finalmente-!

-Natasha dijo que lucía muy preocupado y que no dudo en subirse a la moto,aún cuando dijo que nunca había manejado una.

-No es mi novio, Heimdall es un amigo nada más. 

-Claro-el tono con que Frigga había dicho aquella palabra le dejo en claro que no le creía ni un poco-.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Él me ayudo cuando Balder me quería llevar ante Odin la noche que Thor y yo terminamos.

-¿Quieres decir que te rescato-Frigga hizo un falso gesto,como si estuviera escandalizada, cuando realmente se encontraba divertida por las reacciones de su hijo--?¿Hasta tienes príncipe?

-¡Madre!

-Esta bien-dijo riendo suavemente,Loki se hallaba avergonzado por la conversación-,solo son unas bromas, aunque siempre te dije que Thor y tú no eran el uno para el otro. Mejor dicho,Thor no parece ser el uno para ningún otro, vive quejándose de Sif.

Loki escucho a su madre sobre su exprometido y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que no le dolía aquello,si le incomodaba,pero ya no sentía aquella aprehensión en su pecho cuando alguien nombraba a Thor. Frigga acomodo su bolso sobre su falda y lo abrio,sacando un montón de papeles algo maltratados.

-Tengo un contrato con Odín,donde no puedo revelar la verdad,pero él tampoco puede hacer algo contra ti,ni lastimarte. Como casi sales herido, técnicamente,yo puedo casi ayudarte. Al igual que aseguro mi propia integridad.

-¿Que tipo de pareja hace un contrato como ese? ¿Tu vida tiene un precio en palabras? ¿Eso me quieres decir?

Frigga asintio.

-Cuando pasas tantos años junto a alguien como Odín,estas cosas se vuelven necesarias,sería muy tonta no asegurarme de ciertas cosas. No puedo decirte nada de lo que se,pero confirme que hay una persona que si puede decírtelo,en esos papeles tienes toda la información que necesitas-se levanto con rapidez,mirando el reloj en su muñeca-. Ahora debo irme.

Frigga abandonó la oficina y también la tienda. Loki se quedó allí por horas,pensando en todo y leyendo la información que su madre le había entregado. Paso horas de aquella manera,hasta que un golpe en la puerta de su oficina lo hizo sobresaltarse. Posteriormente,Tony abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Tu hombre está aquí,vino a buscarte.

-¡Anthony! ¡No es mi hombre!

-Como digas,Lokito.

-Idiota-dijo llegando a la puerta para luego caminar por el pasillo junto a él-. Por cierto,¿Peter?

-Ahi-dijo Tony señalando al adolescente sentando frente a la secretaria de Loki-.

-¿Te molesta si me lo llevo un rato? Hay un asunto que tengo que hablar con él y se ha escabullido para no tratarlo.

-Claro, llévatelo,regalalo si quieres. Yo tengo una entrevista con Fandral.

-Tan tú-dijo rodando los ojos y acercándose al adolescente que se hallaba de espaldas a él y lo tomo de la camisa,asustandolo-. Tú vienes conmigo, porque quieras o no,vamos a hablar de Wade.


	10. Una pequeña charla con una pequeña araña

  
Loki prácticamente arrastro a Peter hasta la salida y luego hasta el auto de Heimdall. Se detuvo en él y abrió la puerta, para luego mirar al adolescente con los brazos cruzados,esperando que subiera y no tuvo nada que decir,ya que el niño entendio que su tío estaba molesto por todo el tiempo que lo había ignorado. Aunque el auto le había parecido conocido al verlo,no tuvo tiempo de analizar algo más allá de la expresión intimidante de Loki,por ello cuando subio,se sento, y miro por el espejo retrovisor al conductor,no pudo evitar dar un grito.

Obviamente no esperaba encontrar el par de ojos dorados que siempre lo miraban con dureza,mirándolo con dureza nuevamente. Se removio nervioso en su asiento mientras Loki también entraba en el auto.

—No sabía que el profesor de matemáticas era tu novio,como papá lo llama.

Heimdall freno su mano,la que se dirigía a encender el auto, y miro directamente por el espejo retrovisor, intercambiando su asombrada mirada entre Loki y Peter. El chico recibió un seco pero no muy fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza por parte del pelinegro,quien a su vez estaba extremadamente escandalizado con aquello. El ardor de su rostro entero era una mezcla de vergüenza y de enfado,¿Porque todos insistían en que era su novio?

—Peter Benjamin Stark,no te creas todo lo que tu padre dice.

—¿Pero no es tu novio—el chico preguntaba con total inocencia—?

—No,niño araña,somos amigos—dijo Heimdall abriendo la boca al fin y encendiendo el auto al mismo tiempo—.

—¿Niño araña—Peter bajo la cabeza ante la pregunta de Loki—?¿Te dicen niño araña?

—Asi le dicen.

—En mis tiempos poníamos mejores apodos,a mi me decian lengua de plata.

—¿Y porque—pregunto el moreno—?

Loki solo le guiño el ojo,con una sonrisa traviesa bailandole en los labios,como respuesta, respuesta que Heimdall no tardó en interpretar. Luego se volvió hacia Peter.

—Habla niño.

—Me comí una araña mientras estaba dormido en la clase de historia.

—Eres tan parecido a Tony, él también se queda dormido,pero no en clase,sino en las juntas empresariales.

—¿Y en clases también?

—No lo sé,niño,yo no estudiaba con tu padre,es bastante mayor que yo.

—De hecho—Heimdall hablaba ahora con algo de diversión en su voz—,estudiaba en mi ciudad y unos años más adelantado que yo. Todo el mundo lo detestaba,tanto por arrogante como por inteligente.

—Antes de que busques profundizar en este tan fascinante tema,quiero hablar de otra cosa contigo, Peter.

—¿Cosa?¿Que cosa—pregunto Peter con nerviosismo—? 

-Wade.

Peter se dió cuenta de que estaban llegando a un McDonald's,al parecer el profesor no tenía ninguna intención de que la conversación continuará en su casa. Miro a Loki, luego miro hacia afuera,miro la espalda de su profesor y luego de nuevo al pelinegro.

—¿Wade?¿Que es un Wade?

—Estas a punto de ganarte otro correctivo,niño.

—¿Si te das cuenta que tienes solo nueve años más que yo? 

—Sigues siendo un niño, además estamos hablando de otra cosa,de lo cual no te vas a escapar. 

Peter refunfuño y se dejó caer en el asiento.

—Wade tiene mi edad,fue mi compañero por un tiempo también—ante la mirada de Peter agrego—,compañero de clase.

—Ya se,ya me lo dijo.

—¿También te dijo que me pidio que hable con Tony?

—No—dijo el adolescente luego de un momento de sorpresa absoluta reflejada en su rostro—,no me lo dijo.

—Okey,solo te diré una cosa Pet,si Wade se llega a propasar contigo,voy a cortarle tanto que no podrá tener sexo nunca más,¿Entendido?

—…si,tío Loki—Peter se alejo lentamente del pelinegro,temiendole un poco—…

—Dale el mensaje a Wade,¿Si? Hablaré con Tony cuando solucione mis propios problemas—revolvio el cabello castaño con una mano y sonrió ampliamente—. Ya puedes ir,Pet.

Peter abrió el auto y salió rápidamente,saludando con la mano al pelinegro y corriendo por la acera. Loki volteo y vio a Heimdall observándolo,no por medio del espejo retrovisor,está vez había optado por voltear su cuerpo y mirarlo directamente. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad,mirándolo solo a él. Loki se sintió cohibido,solía pasar cuando hablaba con Heimdall o se sentaba junto a él. El resto del tiempo podía mantener su actitud elegante y sarcástica, que también tenía su amigo Tony y por ello se llevaban tan bien. El pelinegro se aclaro la garganta y miro por la ventana con un disimulo penosamente malo. 

—No soy fanatico de McDonald's pero,¿Te gustaría comer algo aquí? Tenemos mucho tiempo,creo.

Heimdall seguía mirandolo simplemente, Loki se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. El moreno no movia ni un solo musculo,tampoco estaba inclinado sobre él,pero Loki sentía que lo tuviera encima,una sensación invadió la boca de su estómago y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. La voz de Heimdall lo asusto de repente.

—Me parece bien,vayamos.

Dicho eso se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salio del auto,dejando al pelinegro estupefacto. ¿Que demonios había sido aquello? Nada extraño había ocurrido y sin embargo…aquello había sido muy intenso en él. Sus pensamientos eran un enredado desastre cuando Heimdall abrio su puerta,metiendo la cabeza dentro del auto nuevamente,preocupado porque habían pasado cinco minutos y Loki permanecía en el auto.

—Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar o quizás no tienes hambre,no me molestaría si rechazas la invitación—la voz de Heimdall sonaba amable ahora,no peligrosa como había sonado hacía poco tiempo,dejando más confundido aún al hombre—.

—No,no. Esta bien,solo me distraje un poco. Vamos.

Salió por la otra puerta,evitando pasar junto al moreno y camino rápido, pronto su acompañante llegó junto a él,justo a tiempo para abrirle la puerta. Ordenaron algo de comida para llevar, luego Heimdall se dió cuenta de que podrían haberla pedido por fuera simplemente,sin tener que salir del auto ni nada. Luego salieron,caminando aún en silencio y se sentaron frente al local de comida rápida,donde había una pequeña plaza. Se sentaron cómodamente en el banco de madera, observando la gente pasar,comiendo ambos sus propias hamburguesas. Cuando Heimdall acabo su hamburguesa,se limpio las manos y tomó un sorbo del refresco que habían decidido compartir,Loki al fin abrió la boca nuevamente. 

—He conseguido algo de información,mi madre me otorgo una parte de ella.

—¿Y de que te enteraste?

—Aun de nada,pero me dió una dirección y un nombre,lo localice y esta Jotunheim—Loki le quitó el refresco a Heimdall,quien sonrió, y tomó un pequeño sorbo-. 

—Antes vivía en Jotunheim,¿sabias—Heimdall lo observo negar y dejar el refresco nuevamente sobre el banco,entre ambos—? Luego nos mudamos aquí,mi familia y yo,me ofrecieron el puesto que tengo ahora y traje a mi familia para aquí,es mucho mejor. Conozco bastante bien esa ciudad igualmente—Heimdall le dió una mirada significativa—.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que si me das unos días,podré arreglar algunas cosas y acompañarte sin problemas,es algo que me gustaría,me dejaría muy tranquilo.

Loki le sonrió y sintio una felicidad que brotaba en su pecho cuando el moreno también le sonrio. El pelinegro robó un par de papas fritas de la bolsa del moreno y lo escucho reír ante su acción. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.


	11. Modelo

  
Heimdall le había informado la noche anterior que ya podía ir con él, cuando quisiera. Por eso mismo ahora estaban en la estación abordando un autobús para ir a Jotunheim. Bien podrían haber ido allí en tren,pero ambos decidieron que no había prisa y que era excelente ir en autobús. 

Los asientos no eran de los más cómodos,y a pesar de ello,Loki disfrutaba la vista de la ventana, Heimdall se había levantado momentáneamente,atendiendo su celular y hablando. El viaje duraría unas seis horas,así que Loki había llevado algunos libros, Heimdall había sonreído al verlo mover las cosas con el fin de que todo encajara como debía, y estaba dispuesto a leerlos,al menos alguno.

Heimdall regreso luego de unos minutos,bufo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento,frotándose el rostro de frustración. Loki no se habia dado cuenta de que tenía frío hasta que el calor que el moreno desprendía le hizo sentir cómodo nuevamente. Lo miro fijamente,los ojos dorados mirando hacia el frente,perdido completamente en sus pensamientos. Su corazón se aceleró mientras observaba los detalles de su rostro,alguna pequeña arruga que aparecía en su piel morena,que no le restaba nada de aquella belleza que poseía. 

Loki se preguntaba, ahora que observaba los carnosos labios de su acompañante, desde cuando deseaba besar a Heimdall,tenía el extraño impulso de hacerlo,de fundir sus labios y probar aquel sabor dulce,ese néctar que ansiaba sentir,y no era la primera vez que lo sentía,eso lo sabía. Pronto levanto su vista y se percato que Heimdall lo observaba,la diversión bailaba en su mirada dorada pero había algo más en ella,había algo más en la intensidad con la que el moreno lo observaba, aunque Loki dudo, creyendo que aquello era producto de su imaginación, y los nervios volvieron a hacer estragos con Loki. Heimdall apoyo su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento del pelinegro, sintiéndose un poco menos molesto por la charla que había mantenido al teléfono.

—¿Era Idunn quien llamaba—pregunto el pelinegro mientras continuaba leyendo su libro,el moreno lo levanto un poco para ver el título—?

—"Las mil y una noches", excelente libro—se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro—. Si,mi madre. La otra persona que me llama es Fandral.

—¿Y para que llama?

—Quiere que le dé el número de mi suplente,y que le diga si es guapa.

—¿Y lo es—Loki podía sentir un poco de celos y eso le asustaba—?

—No lo sé,mis ojos están en otra parte—dijo mirándolo fijamente—.

—¿Y para que llamo Idunn?

—Queria darme una noticia.

—¿Noticia?

—Mi hermana está embarazada, no se porque imagino que eso fue parte de su plan para atrapar a ese hombre. En fin,madre quiere que haga las paces con ella. 

—Quizas sea bueno, después de todo,el niño que carga en su vientre no tiene la culpa y siempre es bueno tener un tío cercano—Heimdall sonrio—.

—Oh,si,eso lo vi…Peter y tú. Se notaba la influencia del tío. 

—¡Oye,soy su mejor tío—dijo él sonriendo de vuelta—! Si quieres puedo ir contigo,digo,en algún momento…

Heimdall lo observo con mirada cansada.

—Esta bien, primero hablaré con ella, igualmente lo haré cuando regresemos,no tengo su número.

Heimdall le sonrió suavemente y Loki respondió con una sonrisa idéntica. Luego se recosto contra él,apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y continuo leyendo su libro, sintió como el mentón del moreno se apoyaba sobre su cabeza y escucho su respiración pausada, tranquila. Scheherezade contaba al rey sus grandes y mágicas historias,procurando encantarlo y dejarlo intrigado con sus cuentos,postergando entonces el encuentro del filo del espada con su cuello. Era algo fascinante. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo—escucho de repente la voz de Heimdall—? Si no quieres hablar de ello, simplemente no respondas.

—Esta bien, pregúntame.

—¿Que sucedio aquella noche que te encontré? ¿De que escapabas?

Loki se separo un poco y lo miró con tranquilidad. Realmente no tenía deseo de hablar de ello, además que no sentía la necesidad. Ya no le interesaba aquello,sabía que los problemas con Odín eran otros y ya se lo había contado a Heimdall.

—Realmente,considero que es poco importante ahora, estoy concentrado en otra cosa ahora mismo—dijo mientras volvía a su posición anterior,la mano de Heimdall bajo a su hombro y dió un suave apretón, dándole a entender que entendia—.

Pronto Morfeo lo reclamo en sus brazos, mostrandole un sueño donde él era aquel tirano, ataviado en lujosos trajes,de frío corazón que ejecutaba damiselas luego de desflorarlas,en venganza del ultraje que aquella ñ había cometido al engañarlo. Soñaba que Thor era aquella esposa y Sif aquel amante, a los que el soberano ajusticiaba con la hoja de acero de su arma. Soñaba en el momento en el que Heimdall llegaba a representar el papel de Scheherezade.

Heimdall lo observaba de reojo y vio cuando sonrio, preguntándose en que estaba soñando. Aparto el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y acaricio suavemente su mejilla. Una sonrisa se extendio en su propio rostro y ,soltando un suspiro, lo dejo dormir tranquilamente. Miro alrededor viendo como una mujer mayor los observaba con ternura, reconocio esa mirada y su ceño se fruncio un poco. 

¿Porque todo el mundo pensaba que eran pareja? Incluso la mujer que les había dado los boletos había hecho una clara referencia a aquello cuando dijo que Vanaheim era un mejor destino para las parejas. No era que al moreno le molestará,solo le parecía extraño. Tomó el libro que Loki aún tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a leerlo él mismo por el resto del viaje,estaban aún a la mitad del viaje y sería algo complicado al llegar, presentía. 

Permitio que su mente vagara un poco y se pregunto de que era aquello que Loki no quería hablar. Soltó un suspiro y se dijo que no lo presionaría,era mejor que él se lo contará en el momento correcto,sin que él tuviera que preguntar. Por alguna razón,el olor de su perfume lo distrajo de la lectura y apoyo su mejilla contra su sedoso cabello oscuro. Se mantendría despierto hasta llegar a destino, y luego estaría allí para apoyar a Loki en lo que fuera que tuviera que enfrentar. También pensó en Sif y el maldito dolor de cabeza que era.

  
Tony no estaba completamente seguro de cómo proceder. Ahora estaba invadiendo la oficina de Loki en busca de respuestas,así que cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta de la oficina luego del pequeño tiempo de almuerzo,el Playboy estaba acostado sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta,sin duda esperándolo a él. Loki lo ignoro lo más posible hasta llegar a su asiento y solo entonces,con todas sus fuerzas,lo empujó de la lustrada superficie del mueble, haciendolo caer al suelo. Tony se levanto molesto y sacudió su ropa con tranquilidad,quitando cualquier arruga o señal de polvo.

-Hay mejores maneras de quitarme de tu escritorio.

-Ninguna es tan divertida como esta-dijo Loki mientras desplegaba un periódico y lo leía con atención-.

-Necesito consejos y no te dejare ir hasta que me los des.

-¿Quieres un consejo para conquistar y tener una linda relación con Steve-pregunto pasando una hoja y sin mirar a su amigo en lo absoluto-? Deja de acostarte con una persona diferente cada fin de semana,Pepper lo permitía,pero no creo que a tu Steve le guste la idea. Parece un hombre formado a la antigua.

-¿Lo dices porque no entiende nada de tecnología?

-Lo digo por cuánto le avergüenza tu coqueteo,además de que habla muy correctamente.

-Señor trasero perfecto no va a quitarme mi personalidad.

-Tienes que madurar Tony,ya te acercas a los cuarenta años. Y tener sexo con cualquiera mientras estás en una relación no es parte de la personalidad.

-No soy fruta para estar madurando, además a Peter le agrada que sea así.

-Anthony-bajo el periódico y detrás de el su mirada lucía seria-,Peter tiene dieciséis años,no puedes usarlo como excusa.

-¿Porque esta conversación se dirigió a mi, cuando yo pedí consejos?

-Estoy asombrado de oír esas palabras-dijo Loki mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho dramáticamente-,oh,la agonía,Tony Stark se dió cuenta que el mundo no gira entorno a él-mientras hablaba se levanto y camino hasta llegar detrás de Tony,pronto continuando la burla en el oído de su amigo-,¿Acaso será el fin del mundo? Soy muy hermoso para morir por tu culpa,Tony.

-Ay si,muy gracioso-dijo mientras observaba la espalda de Loki mientras esté volvía a su asiento,riendo en voz baja-. Te recuerdo que antes tú eras así también.

-Si pero yo madure,no como tú.

-Oh, vamos,dame un respiro.

-Ya se porque Pepper se quejaba tanto de ti.

-¿En serio?

-En realidad siempre lo supe, escúchame,no puedes ir toda tu vida con esa actitud.

-¿Que actitud?

-La de diva con corazon de piedra-dijo el pelinegro encarnando una ceja-.

-Lo siento mamá,no quería romper tu corazón,prometo ser un buen niño.

-¿Es en serio? Como sea-dijo volviendo a su periódico y Sigyn entro en ese momento-.

-Señor Laufeyson,el señor Rogers esta esperando.

-Hazlo pasar, gracias.

Tony se preguntaba que diablos estaba tramando Loki. Difícilmente Loki tenía alguna propuesta para Steve,ya que en el tiempo que el rubio trabajaba allí nunca habían tenido una proximidad por voluntad de Loki,sino porque el rubio necesitaba alguna cosa con respecto al trabajo o porque Tony buscaba ayuda en Loki, buscando alguna excusa para poder coquetear con él y ser correspondido,cosa que rara vez sucedía. Además de que Steve era amigo de Thor,por muy extraño que pareciera.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta,Loki accedió el paso y Steve entro, asomándose por la puerta tímidamente. Tony aún no creía cuán suave se comportaba aquel hombre,considerando su físico,era algo que contrarrestaba totalmente. Se quedo de pie detrás de Stark mientras Loki bajaba el periódico y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

-¿Pidió mi presencia,señor Laufeyson?

-Asi es Rogers,estoy preocupado por los diseños de este verano,creo haber entendido que hay algunas personas que tienen problemas con algunas prendas.

-Si,es con la ropa de hombre,algunos tienen que ver más con las tallas y formas,los últimos diseños han sido basados en usted y su estructura corporal,así puedo decir que no hay tanta gente parecida a usted,señor-Steve intentaba sonar profesional pero un ligero sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas,sentía que estaba halagando a Loki y no era exactamente lo que estaba intentando-.

-Eso sería halagador,pero dado que eso afecta nuestras ventas no lo es-miro hacia Tony brevemente, sonriendo con malicia-. De hecho,te tengo el modelo perfecto.

Tony sintio que podría desmayarse en ese momento,ese bastardo.

-Creo que Tony no tiene nada para hacer, entonces me gustaría que hicieras bocetos basado en su cuerpo-Steve se sonrojo completamente-, como hiciste el otro día conmigo,pueden usar mi oficina sin problemas, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Como usted diga.

Con una sonrisa en los labios,salio de su oficina,sintiendo como los ojos de Tony apuñalaban su espalda. Ese idiota luego se lo agradecería. Sigyn caminaba hacia su oficina en ese momento,sus tacones sonaban por todo el pasillo. 

-Señor Laufeyson...

-Procura que nadie llame a mi oficina,no quiero que la inspiración se interrumpa.

-Claro,usted tiene una llamada.

-¿Una llamada? ¿De quién?

-Bueno,en realidad era para el señor Stark pero en vista de que esta ocupado,le paso el recado a usted.

-×-

Loki entro al instituto con rapidez,los pasillos estaban llenos de adolescentes,con conversaciones entabladas,algunos volteaban a verlo, otros ya lo estaban mirando. El pelinegro se hubiera sentido halagado,si no fuera que estaba preocupado. Con sus largas piernas,pronto llego a la oficina del director,aún recordaba cuando pasaba las tardes allí,en su mayoría por culpa de alguna idiota que lo envidiaba. 

Dió un golpe suave a la puerta con sus nudillos y escucho una vez grave permitiéndole el paso. Entro y no se extraño en ver al hombre sentado en la silla, siempre lo habia visto igual,de hecho,el tiempo parecía no pasar para él. Lo que si le extrañaba era ver a Heimdall,apoyado contra una pared,mirando fijamente a Peter.

Se acerco y estrecho la mano del director.

-Director Fury.

-Loki Laufeyson,es bueno verlo nuevamente, aunque no sea del todo bueno.

-Señor Tyrson-dijo Loki mirando a Heimdall-.

-Bienvenido,señor Laufeyson-a Fury no le paso desapercibida la mirada que ambos se daban pero guardo silencio-.

-Entonces-miro a Peter de reojo-,¿Que hizo esta vez mi sobrino?

-Sus compañeros dicen que la bomba de olor que se puso en el baño es su responsabilidad-dijo Heimdall con un dejo de escepticismo-.

-Dudo que Peter lo haya hecho,pero pondré al tanto a Tony acerca de esto y tendremos una larga charla-miro a Peter con enfado-,no queremos que nadie salga lastimado ni que Peter se acostumbre a hacer esto.

-Me parece bien,por cierto,está suspendido por tres días, así que...

-Necesita que me lo lleve,lo imagine. Gracias,señor Fury.

-Gracias por su tiempo,señor Laufeyson.

Loki saco a Peter de la oficina tirándole de la oreja y con Heimdall caminando a su lado. 

-No pareces mi sobrino a veces,la próxima vez,primero incendia las papeleras y luego no es necesario mucho esfuerzo para la bomba de olor.

Heimdall río al escuchar sus consejos,era obvio que ya lo había hecho alguna vez,pero a diferencia de Peter,a él si le había salido bien. Y a Heimdall le parecío encantador aquella escena,notando que Loki tenía un afecto enorme por Peter y estando seguro de que sería un excelente padre.


	12. Autobús

  
Heimdall le había informado la noche anterior que ya podía ir con él, cuando quisiera. Por eso mismo ahora estaban en la estación abordando un autobús para ir a Jotunheim. Bien podrían haber ido allí en tren,pero ambos decidieron que no había prisa y que era excelente ir en autobús. 

Los asientos no eran de los más cómodos,y a pesar de ello,Loki disfrutaba la vista de la ventana, Heimdall se había levantado momentáneamente,atendiendo su celular y hablando. El viaje duraría unas seis horas,así que Loki había llevado algunos libros, Heimdall había sonreído al verlo mover las cosas con el fin de que todo encajara como debía, y estaba dispuesto a leerlos,al menos alguno.

Heimdall regreso luego de unos minutos,bufo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento,frotándose el rostro de frustración. Loki no se habia dado cuenta de que tenía frío hasta que el calor que el moreno desprendía le hizo sentir cómodo nuevamente. Lo miro fijamente,los ojos dorados mirando hacia el frente,perdido completamente en sus pensamientos. Su corazón se aceleró mientras observaba los detalles de su rostro,alguna pequeña arruga que aparecía en su piel morena,que no le restaba nada de aquella belleza que poseía. 

Loki se preguntaba, ahora que observaba los carnosos labios de su acompañante, desde cuando deseaba besar a Heimdall,tenía el extraño impulso de hacerlo,de fundir sus labios y probar aquel sabor dulce,ese néctar que ansiaba sentir,y no era la primera vez que lo sentía,eso lo sabía. Pronto levanto su vista y se percato que Heimdall lo observaba,la diversión bailaba en su mirada dorada pero había algo más en ella,había algo más en la intensidad con la que el moreno lo observaba, aunque Loki dudo, creyendo que aquello era producto de su imaginación, y los nervios volvieron a hacer estragos con Loki. Heimdall apoyo su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento del pelinegro, sintiéndose un poco menos molesto por la charla que había mantenido al teléfono.

—¿Era Idunn quien llamaba—pregunto el pelinegro mientras continuaba leyendo su libro,el moreno lo levanto un poco para ver el título—?

—"Las mil y una noches", excelente libro—se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro—. Si,mi madre. La otra persona que me llama es Fandral.

—¿Y para que llama?

—Quiere que le dé el número de mi suplente,y que le diga si es guapa.

—¿Y lo es—Loki podía sentir un poco de celos y eso le asustaba—?

—No lo sé,mis ojos están en otra parte—dijo mirándolo fijamente—.

—¿Y para que llamo Idunn?

—Queria darme una noticia.

—¿Noticia?

—Mi hermana está embarazada, no se porque imagino que eso fue parte de su plan para atrapar a ese hombre. En fin,madre quiere que haga las paces con ella. 

—Quizas sea bueno, después de todo,el niño que carga en su vientre no tiene la culpa y siempre es bueno tener un tío cercano—Heimdall sonrio—.

—Oh,si,eso lo vi…Peter y tú. Se notaba la influencia del tío. 

—¡Oye,soy su mejor tío—dijo él sonriendo de vuelta—! Si quieres puedo ir contigo,digo,en algún momento…

Heimdall lo observo con mirada cansada.

—Esta bien, primero hablaré con ella, igualmente lo haré cuando regresemos,no tengo su número.

Heimdall le sonrió suavemente y Loki respondió con una sonrisa idéntica. Luego se recosto contra él,apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y continuo leyendo su libro, sintió como el mentón del moreno se apoyaba sobre su cabeza y escucho su respiración pausada, tranquila. Scheherezade contaba al rey sus grandes y mágicas historias,procurando encantarlo y dejarlo intrigado con sus cuentos,postergando entonces el encuentro del filo del espada con su cuello. Era algo fascinante. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo—escucho de repente la voz de Heimdall—? Si no quieres hablar de ello, simplemente no respondas.

—Esta bien, pregúntame.

—¿Que sucedio aquella noche que te encontré? ¿De que escapabas?

Loki se separo un poco y lo miró con tranquilidad. Realmente no tenía deseo de hablar de ello, además que no sentía la necesidad. Ya no le interesaba aquello,sabía que los problemas con Odín eran otros y ya se lo había contado a Heimdall.

—Realmente,considero que es poco importante ahora, estoy concentrado en otra cosa ahora mismo—dijo mientras volvía a su posición anterior,la mano de Heimdall bajo a su hombro y dió un suave apretón, dándole a entender que entendia—.

Pronto Morfeo lo reclamo en sus brazos, mostrandole un sueño donde él era aquel tirano, ataviado en lujosos trajes,de frío corazón que ejecutaba damiselas luego de desflorarlas,en venganza del ultraje que aquella ñ había cometido al engañarlo. Soñaba que Thor era aquella esposa y Sif aquel amante, a los que el soberano ajusticiaba con la hoja de acero de su arma. Soñaba en el momento en el que Heimdall llegaba a representar el papel de Scheherezade.

Heimdall lo observaba de reojo y vio cuando sonrio, preguntándose en que estaba soñando. Aparto el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y acaricio suavemente su mejilla. Una sonrisa se extendio en su propio rostro y ,soltando un suspiro, lo dejo dormir tranquilamente. Miro alrededor viendo como una mujer mayor los observaba con ternura, reconocio esa mirada y su ceño se fruncio un poco. 

¿Porque todo el mundo pensaba que eran pareja? Incluso la mujer que les había dado los boletos había hecho una clara referencia a aquello cuando dijo que Vanaheim era un mejor destino para las parejas. No era que al moreno le molestará,solo le parecía extraño. Tomó el libro que Loki aún tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a leerlo él mismo por el resto del viaje,estaban aún a la mitad del viaje y sería algo complicado al llegar, presentía. 

Permitio que su mente vagara un poco y se pregunto de que era aquello que Loki no quería hablar. Soltó un suspiro y se dijo que no lo presionaría,era mejor que él se lo contará en el momento correcto,sin que él tuviera que preguntar. Por alguna razón,el olor de su perfume lo distrajo de la lectura y apoyo su mejilla contra su sedoso cabello oscuro. Se mantendría despierto hasta llegar a destino, y luego estaría allí para apoyar a Loki en lo que fuera que tuviera que enfrentar. También pensó en Sif y el maldito dolor de cabeza que era.


	13. Jotunheim

Ahora que habían descendido,podía darse cuenta porque decían que era una ciudad helada. Tembló levemente inculso debajo de su chaqueta. Se reprendio mentalmente por no hacerle caso a Tony, quien le había advertido que pasaría frío. Todo por desobedecerlo delante de Peter. 

Sin previo aviso Heimdall se quitó su propio abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros,al parecer tenía mayor resistencia al frío al criarse allí. 

—Puedo soportar el frío de esta ciudad, Heimdall,te vas a enfermar—dijo mientras observaba la camisa blanca del moreno moviéndose con el gélido viento de aquella ciudad—.

Hizo un movimiento,con intenciones de quitarse la chaqueta ajena de sus hombros y devolverla, pero fue detenido por Heimdall,quien lo observaba con una sonrisa. 

—Estas acostumbrado al cálido clima de Asgard, Jotunheim es diez veces más helado,al tener rascacielos tan altos,el sol no pasa con tanta facilidad como en Asgard y por eso es más oscura,¿Lo notas? Sin embargo yo viví mucho tiempo aquí,es más sencillo para mí.

Loki lo había notado,tanto como había notado el brazo de Heimdall pasando por sus hombros. La nieve cubría apenas el suelo, Loki aún estaba extrañado del cambio de clima repentino siendo que la distancia no era demasiada. Heimdall ya le había dicho que Jotunheim era muy frío,en general era lo opuesto a Asgard y nadie lograba entender porque. Como si estuviera en otro hemisferio, mientras en Asgard era verano,en Jotunheim era invierno. Algo extraño pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado.

Continuaron caminando mientras Heimdall observaba los letreros para ver el nombre de las calles, siguiendo un familiar camino para llegar al centro.

—¿Puedes mostrarme el papel con la dirección?

Loki busco en su bolsillo y encontró el papel doblado,le entrego pronto al moreno. Él observo por un momento con el ceño fruncido y luego volvio a mirar a Loki,con un rostro más amigable. 

—Se donde es,es próximo a dónde crecí.

Entonces,Loki lo siguió. Fueron caminando mientras charlaban de distintas cosas pero el brazo de Heimdall nunca abandono sus hombros, incluso,Loki paso su propio brazo por la cintura del moreno,en un intento de brindarle calor. Luego de un largo tiempo caminando y doblando en diferentes calles,llegaron a un lugar más despejado,un poco más cálido que lo que anteriormente habían caminado. Las casas eran grandes y evidentemente antiguas por sus estructuras y su estilo decorado.

Caminaron un poco más,viendo los números de las casas hasta encontrar la indicada. Una gran casa,cuya pintura blanca estaba completamente deteriorada exceptuando algunas partes. La puerta se encontraba debajo de un destartalado alero que amenazaba caerse sobre sus cabezas. Los grandes ventanales del primer piso parecían sucios y manchados,las ventanas normales del segundo piso estaban definitivamente sucias,con grandes telarañas que las adornaban. Las tejas del techo y el desvío de agua se encontraban cubiertos por malezas y plantas que amenazaban con apoderarse de aquella destruida casa. En definitiva, contrastaba completamente con las otras casas que le rodeaban.

Heimdall apretó el hombro de Loki levemente,dándole una clara señal de apoyo. Loki se acerco a la puerta y apoyo su largo dedo sobre el botón del timbre. El sonido que se produjo bien podría haber sido el llanto de una banshee o el canto de un gallo afónico,el pelinegro hizo una mueca,arrepintiendose de tocar. Se escucho el furioso ladrido de un perro dentro de la casa y luego largos pasos acercándose,firmes,resonando en el suelo. Heimdall se adelanto un poco, quedando un poco más adelante de Loki,cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un chico de la altura de Heimdall y un físico bastante trabajado los miraba con pereza, frotándose un ojo. El cabello rubio desordenado sentaba bien en su rostro bello,no tendría más que tres años que Loki. Suspiro y se apoyo casualmente contra el marco de la puerta, haciendola crujir.

—¿Si? Si son los de la hipoteca,mi abuelo Ymir no esta,vuelvan luego.

—No,de hecho—Loki tomó un poco de valor y se aproximo un paso—,mi nombre es Loki, necesito hablar con Audumbla.

—¿Loki? Si,mi abuela menciono ese nombre hace algunos días. Entren.

Se movió de la puerta, permitiéndoles pasar. La casa por dentro no se veía mejor,pero al menos no olía igual de mal. Los muebles estaban agrietados por la humedad y el paso de los años. La pintura de las paredes estaba saliéndose lentamente. El muchacho los condujo hacia una sala donde una mujer anciana se encontraba sentada. Vestia un atuendo que lucía tan antiguo como los muebles y su mirada estaba fija en la nada,su piel pálida contrarrestaba enormemente con su cabello negro,con unas pocas canas, y un escalofrío recorrió a Loki.

La mujer movió su cabeza al sentir ruidos pero sus ojos seguian fijos en la nada.

—Bergelmir, nieto mío,¿Quien llamaba a la puerta?

Las sospechas de Loki se confirmaban,la mujer anciana estaba ciega.

—El visitante que esperabas llegó, abuela,con otro hombre.

La mujer movió su cabeza hacia él,como si lo sintiera,sus ojos verdes apagados se movieron sin ver nada en realidad.

—Loki,el hijo de Laufey,ven siéntate aquí junto a mi,tu acompañante también. Bergelmir,trae un té o café para nuestros invitados, cariño.

Loki y Heimdall se sentaron junto a ella y Bergelmir salió rumbo a la cocina. Audumbla llevo sus manos a la cara de Loki y la sintió bajo la piel arrugada de sus palmas, delineando su piel suave, sus pómulos dulces,sus finos labios,su delicada pero fuerte nariz,la forma de sus ojos y la espesura de sus cejas. Al final sonrió y retiro sus manos del rostro joven.

—Te pareces a Laufey de joven.

—Disculpe,mi madre Frigga me dio su información,o mejor dicho parte de ella,pero no me dijo quien es usted ni que sabe sobre mi.

Bergelmir entro en ese momento con una bandeja con cuatro tazas y una tetera de porcelana llena de té. Sirvió rápidamente y le entrego primero a Audumbla, luego a Loki y Heimdall y al final se sirvió para si mismo. Audumbla tomaba tranquilamente su té,sin responder a la pregunta del joven pelinegro,como si la respuesta estuviera en el aire. Bajo la taza de té y la dejo sobre la mesa con un poco de ayuda.

—Yo soy la única persona que va a decirte la verdad,yo soy la madre de Laufey.

Loki prácticamente escupio el té al enterarse que estaba sentado nada menos que frente a su abuela.


	14. La verdad de Audumbla

Heimdall se mantuvo sentado con paciencia junto a Loki, mientras él escupía su té por la sorpresa. Para suerte de los presentes, logro no escupir a ninguno, aunque estuvo cerca de escupir a Heimdall.

Pronto Audumbla dejo la taza de porcelana vacía sobre la bandeja de plata y movió su cabeza en dirección a Loki.

-Se lo que buscas,Frigga me llamo para saber cuan dispuesta estaba a hablar. 

-Entonces...¿Que es eso que debes contarme?

-¿Estás seguro que estás listo para escucharlo esta noche? Podrías descansar y mañana lo...

-No,quiero saberlo ahora,no pienso esperar un minuto más.

Audumbla asintió con pesadez y soltó un suspiro.

-Entonces debo comenzar por el principio.

>>Debes saber que Laufey estuvo casado con Frigga algún tiempo. Ambos se habían criado juntos,ya que Frigga vivía en la casa de la acera de enfrente. Por eso no me sorprendio su compromiso, luego de que Laufey logrará establecer su fábrica de armas en un mercado amplio y rico.

>>Poco tiempo después, Helblindi llego a la vida, un precioso niño,tu hermano. Los primeros tiempos fueron prósperos pero antes de que llegara el momento de que cumpliese un año,una cruel enfermedad,una epidemia,arrancó la vida de los niños que yacían en sus cunas,entre ellos tu hermano. Si estuviera vivo,ahora tendria...permíteme recordar...treinta y ocho años...

>>Frigga se culpaba,se culpaba a si misma por la muerte de su niño,aún lo hace,lo sé, y su matrimonio con Laufey fue a parar al interior de un tempano de hielo. Laufey jamás fue afectuoso,era frío,y Frigga lo comprendía así pero en ese momento ya no lo hacía,las discusiones eran interminables y hasta largas horas. 

>>Aún así intentaban mantener la apariencia ante la gente,por eso asistían a cada fiesta con una tenue sonrisa. Fue allí donde Frigga se reencontro con Odín. Se conocían hacia muchos años ya,pero se tuvieron que distanciar por la rivalidad que existía entre él y Laufey. 

>>Odín siempre había dicho estar enamorado de Frigga,cosa que dudo enormemente. Para mí,Odin solo quería a Frigga para ganarle a Laufey. Y lentamente fue seduciendola,encantandola con su labia suave y dulce. Hasta que Laufey se dió cuenta de que Frigga ansiaba las fiestas para verse con Odin, para que él tomara su mano y la besara, para que él coqueteara con ella sin ningún tipo de pudor.

>>Esa fue otra discusión,dura,fuerte como tantas otras,pero fue la última,la última cuando Laufey levanto su mano y golpeo a su esposa. Luego retrocedio, horrorizado de lo que acababa de hacer, mientras Frigga le miraba con furia,tomándose la mejilla en la cual había sido abofeteada. La furia de sus ojos se transmitió a sus palabras, cuando le pidió el divorcio,algo que Laufey accedio sin siquiera pensarlo,aún impactado por lo que había hecho.

>>Ella derramó sus lágrimas en el hombro de Odín, mientras Laufey se encerró en su gran mansión, sintiéndose indigno de cualquier sentimiento por parte de Frigga. Tiempo después nos enteramos del casamiento de Frigga y Odín,dos años después de la muerte de Freya. Odin cambio,ya no era el mismo que había encantado a Frigga. 

>>El tiempo pasó y Laufey seguía teniendo éxito en los negocios, aunque su carácter empeoraba incluso luego de casarse con Farbauti. Soy consciente de que a ella si la golpeaba,se que lo hacía por frustración,por rabia, porque solo ver su rostro lo enfurecia, porque quería que fuera Frigga. 

>>Ya habían pasado once años desde que Frigga abandono a Laufey y Odin aún seguía obsesionado con él, cuando se entero de que Farbauti estaba embarazada. Al mismo tiempo tuvo la confirmación que esperaba: Howard Stark había aceptado su propuesta de internarse en la fabricación de armas. Claro,Odin financio todo,hasta que Howard logro derrotar a Laufey, aunque el señor Stark no sabía que ese era el motivo de Odín. 

>>Laufey cayó en bancarrota justo cuando su hijo nació y entonces Odin le propuso algo. Algo sádico y horrible,que solo alguien sin corazón podría acceder. Y ese era Laufey,había perdido su corazón,tan pronto como Frigga había cerrado la puerta. Laufey acepto, acepto esa horrible propuesta. Supe que algo malo sucedía cuando mi hijo entro aquel día y vio a su hijo,el desprecio en sus ojos era inaudito. 

>>Pocos días después alguien irrumpio en la casa mientras Laufey estaba en la empresa. Solo tomo al niño,mi hijo no contesto el teléfono nunca. Solo cuando regreso a la casa fingió pesar pero no hubo un beso o una caricia para su esposa,ella jamás tuvo eso. Cuando Farbauti murió obligue a Laufey a decirme la verdad. Fue tan decepcionante.

Heimdall agarro la mano de Loki y la apretó con suavidad. Loki lo miró y vio en sus ojos lo único que necesitaba para poder hablar nuevamente.

-¿Y que fue lo que le dijo?

-Él vendió a su niño,me dijo que era alguien que le había ofrecido un millón de dólares por ello. La única condición que puso fue que el niño fuera robado y fuera inscripto en un orfanato, Laufey escribió el acta de ingreso del niño, aunque fue mi otro hijo,Thrudgelmir,quien trabajaba en el orfanato fue quien lo llevo,como si lo hubiera encontrado perdido. Cuando ese niño fue adoptado,todo cerro en mi mente,ya que Odin en persona fue a buscarlo. Y Laufey me lo confirmo-Audumbla bajo la cabeza y Loki pudo ver el brillo de una lágrima-. Ni Ymir ni yo hemos vuelto a hablar con él, nunca he podido escuchar su voz nuevamente,me avergüenza,yo lo crié,al parecer muy mal. 

La mujer se veía realmente afectada. Heimdall lo noto que la respiración de Loki estaba agitada, demasiado agitada. 

-Te daré algo-dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia donde estaba su nieto rubio-,ve a buscar lo que te dije,no puedo esperar a Ymir vuelva mañana.

Bergelmir salió de la habitación nuevamente,subiendo las escaleras con paso firme.

-Quiero que Laufey pague por todo lo que ha hecho,he logrado obtener algunas cosas,como el acta de nacimiento del niño,que eres tú,y el acta de ingreso de adopción,pero no pude obtener el contrato que Odin hizo firmar a Laufey,eso sería condenante para ambos,ya que el que Laufey tenía era bastante escaso de información, poniendo el nombre de mi otro hijo en el texto. Odin tiene el original.

-Creo que tengo una manera de conseguirlo,pero,¿En serio quiere que encierren a su hijo? 

-Una madre jamás quiere eso,por eso yo nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo,pero se lo que es la justicia y alguien debe hacerla valer.

Bergelmir regreso nuevamente con los papeles y se los dió a su primo. Luego,y por órdenes de Audumbla,los guío a su habitación,en la cuel tendrían que compartir cama,ya que las otras habitaciones no se encontraban limpias ni en condiciones para recibirlos. Para ellos no era ningún problema,Loki incluso lo agradecía,tenía mucho que procesar y no quería quedarse solo.

Apenas cerraron la puerta,el pelinegro se sentó en la cama, pasándose los dedos por el cabello con frustración. Heimdall se sentó rápidamente junto a él, observándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Porque ninguno de mis padres me quiso? ¿Te das cuenta que no soy más que el desenlace de una disputa? 

Loki se levanto exasperado, llegando a la ventana y mirando a través de ella. En su cabeza volvieron los insultos de Balder,su cabeza los creía de nuevo. Se abrazo con fuerza y se mordió el labio con rabia. Heimdall vio como los espasmos que movían la espalda de Loki y supo que estaba llorando. Su corazón latía con impotencia por ello.

Loki pronto sintio como lo obligaban a voltearse y sintio también como los musculosos brazos de Heimdall lo envolvían en un protector abrazo. Se aferro a él y lloró amargamente contra su cuello. No se dió cuenta en que momento termino sentado a horcajadas sobre Heimdall,quien estaba sentado a su vez en la cama matrimonial. 

-Ahora se que Balder tenía razón,no valgo nada,solo soy los restos del odio de Odin y Laufey. 

Sintió como Heimdall lo apartó de repente,no demasiado pero lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Y cuando Loki vio las orbes doradas,noto la furia que habitaba en ellas en ese momento.

-Jamas digas eso,no importa quien demonios sea Odin,ni quien demonios sea Laufey, tú vales más que ellos dos juntos,vales más que cualquiera.

Loki estaba balbuceando como si fuera un pez cuando Heimdall acaricio su mejilla, deslizando su mano hasta su nuca y tiro de él,acercándolo a su rostro. Sintió como los labios del moreno se movían contra los suyos y todo el resto de las cosas perdieron sentido. Lo abrazo del cuello y correspondio su beso,no lo rechazaría,jamás lo haría,lo había deseado y soñado. Ese beso le hacía sentir tan bien,tan amado,que las palabras que habían resonado en su cabeza,con voz de Balder,se perdieron y lo único que quedó fueron las palabras que el moreno le había dedicado.

Únicamente se dedicó a sentir la lengua del moreno danzando con la suya,se dedico a disfrutar su dulce sabor,las caricias reconfortantes en su espalda,el lento y suave movimiento de sus labios al compás de los de su acompañante. Solo quiso sentirlo,a él y a ese increíble aleteo que sentía en su estómago,que permanecio incluso cuando se separaron. Permaneció incluso cuando se acostaron,uno junto al otro,sonriendo por el beso y sin dejar de mirar al otro hasta que Morfeo los cubrió con su manto.


	15. La treta

  
Estaba harta de Thor,harta de Balder. Pasaba el día encerrada en aquella lujosa y amplia casa,vacía a excepción de Frigga,quien ni siquiera le hablaba. Era estupido,ella era parte de su familia ahora y ella ni siquiera le miraba. Sabía exactamente porque,esa razón tenía nombre, apellido y cabello negro. Y eso la enfadaba más.

Se sentó en un sofá con enojo. Justamente hacía pocos minutos había ido en busca de Thor,pero no lo hallaba en ningún sitio. Entonces fue en busca de Odin para preguntar por el paradero de su futuro esposo y lo encontro en una sería conversación con Frigga en la cocina,se escondió para no ser vista y poder escuchar y ver todo lo que necesitaba. 

—Me informaron que Loki y su moreno guardaespaldas personal compraron boletos de autobús para mañana a primera hora, rumbo a Jotunheim.

—Quizas necesitan aire helado con este calor—dijo Frigga mirando disimuladamente hacia la ventana— aunque para eso solo alcanzaría pedir que abras tu pecho,tu corazón helado podría traer un invierno eterno. 

—¿Que hiciste Frigga—pregunto Odin,su único ojo destilaba furia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente—? Rompiste nuestro acuerdo.

Frigga levanto entonces su mano, apuntando al cuello de su esposo con una cuchilla de cocina.

—No te tengo miedo,Odin. Y respondiendo tu pregunta,no he roto mi parte del contrato más allá de lo que tu las has roto. No eres el único que sabe jugar sus cartas,este tiempo junto a ti me ha enseñado lo suficiente.

—¿Acaso quieres que todo esto caiga sobre ti? Si Laufey cae,puede caer sobre nosotros.

—Lo único que quiero es que mis hijos sean felices,jamás lo serán contigo libre,manipulando y utilizando,convertiste a Balder en una versión de ti, y estás haciendo lo mismo con Thor. Loki es feliz ahora,al menos lo intenta, él está enamorado nuevamente,lo ví en sus ojos aún cuando lo niega.

El rostro de Odin estaba repleto de ira.

—Loki es y será siempre de Thor—dijo entre dientes venenosamente—,ese iluso solo cree que puede fijarse en otro,pero cuando vuelva a ver a Thor,se dará cuenta de que solo él lo puede tener. 

—Mi hijo es libre,tan libre como Hela,a la cual estás repudiando por enamorarse de una ex espía rusa—empujo un poco la cuchilla,pinchando el cuello de Odín—. No todo te saldrá como deseas,Odin.

—Ya veremos, veremos qué harás si yo caigo.

Odin abandono entonces la habitación y luego Frigga. Salió entonces de su escondite,caminando hacia la sala donde se hallaba sentada,ella estaba enfurecida,algo debería hacer. Thor era suyo y nadie se lo quitaría,era solo para ella y solo a ella podía tener. De las repetidas charlas con su madre,sabía exactamente donde Loki se hallaba,lo cual resultaba una gran suerte para ella a la vez que un enorme problema. Heimdall estaba con él y Heimdall era el problema,ya que la detestaba con intensidad. Pero sabía que había una manera y esa era su madre. 

Su inocente e ilusa madre estaba dispuesta a creerle cualquier cosa. Así que ahora solo debía llamarla para darle parte de aquella noticia que aún no le había dado. Entonces cuando ella atendió su llamada,sabía que tenía que hablar con el más dulce tono que odiaba. 

—He querido contarte esto desde hace tiempo, madre,estoy embarazada,lo se,es algo muy complicado,por eso quisiera que todos estemos juntos,los necesito a ustedes tres,por favor madre,convence a Heimdall de hacer las paces conmigo,es importante,los amo a todos y siento que no hay palabras que alcancen para expresar toda lo que siento, actúe mal y los lastime,si,se que ustedes me perdonaron pero mi hermano no, solamente quiero eso, gracias mamá,te amo.

Obviamente no sentía nada de lo que había dicho,ni siquiera estaba segura si sentía cariño por su familia, solo por Thor. Heimdall lo había clasificado como una obsesión antes de que ella le diera un puñetazo certero en la cara. Quizás lo era,pero,¿Que amor no era una obsesión inquebrantable por la otra persona? La gente solo lo clasificaba así cuando no era correspondido.

Solo tenía que esperar a que Heimdall volviera,sabía que él la encontraría, siempre lo hacía cuando era necesario y sabía dónde estaba para evitar cruzarsela. Por eso,no le sorprendio que luego de dos días,al salir del trabajo, Heimdall estaba apoyado contra una pared del lugar donde ella trabajaba. Sin duda la esperaba,pero se negó a mirarla mientras se acercaba, seguramente porque parte de él sabía que se arrepentiría por esto. 

Sif llegó junto a su hermano y lo observo detenidamente. Había cambiado bastante en los tres años que no lo había visto,ahora su cabello tenía rastas y su rostro tenía algunas arrugas. Si no recordaba mal tenía treinta años y no le sentaban nada mal. Soltó un suspiro y vio que Heimdall se despegaba de la pared,erguiéndose frente a ella. 

—Hermano,que agradable sorpresa—Heimdall le lanzó una mirada dura y luego soltó un suspiro pesado—.

—Madre me dijo que estás embarazada y por lo que veo es cierto,me pidió que hiciera las paces contigo.

Sif sonrió mentalmente con malicia,su plan había funcionado,ahora solo debía convencer a Heimdall de que sus intenciones eran sinceras.

—Yo se lo pedí,estoy embarazada de cinco meses,ya se que es una niña,ella necesita un tío y yo necesito a mi hermano.

Heimdall seguía mirándola con seriedad,sin confíar en ella.

—Oye, escúchame,se que estuve mal y tienes razones para detestarme,pero estoy arrepentida y quiero tener algo mejor de lo que teníamos antes—una sonrisa dulce y apenada apareció en su rostro—,se que nuestra relación fue buena pero quiero que lo sea ahora. 

Heimdall pareció ablandarse un poco.

—He hablado con madre y me ha contado que tienes un novio—le dió un ligero codazo y le guiño un ojo, las mejillas de Heimdall ardieron—,¿Porque no vienen a cenar en unos días? 

—Loki no es mi novio…es un amigo—Sif se dió cuenta de que los ojos de Heimdall brillaron cuando dijo el nombre del indeseable pelinegro—. Pero quizás sería una buena idea, siempre está en casa o en el trabajo.

—Entonces—dijo Sif mientras removía en su bolso y sacaba una nota adhesiva y un bolígrafo, para luego escribir en él—,esta es la dirección de la casa de Thor y este es mi número,llámame para poder coordinar la cena.

—Esta bien.

Sif se acerco y le dió un abrazo fuerte. Cuando lo solto,él se subió a su auto y se fue sin mirarla de nuevo. Conocía bien a Heimdall y sabia que era reservado, seguramente no había contado mucho al pelinegro aún cuando vivía en su casa por dos meses casi. Y conocía lo suficiente a Loki para saber la reacción que tendría al enterarse de que su salvador era hermano suyo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendio en su rostro mientras el cálido viento de agosto le acompañaba en su caminata.


	16. Presentimiento

  
Loki estaba feliz. No porque había llegado la confirmación del juicio contra Laufey,ni porque sabía la verdad. Ciertamente,el juicio podía durar meses,un año incluso,y ya tenía una citación para presentar evidencias,y los abogados de Laufey intentarían jugar sucio y retrasar todo. Lo que en realidad lo hacía feliz fue aquel beso consolador que Heimdall le dió,sus palabras firmes y seguras. No habían vuelto a besarse,pero Heimdall parecía un poco más aliviado con aquel beso. Estaba tan distraído recordando que no sintió cuando Tony entro en su oficina y se sentó frente a él.

—Parece que alguien tuvo un buen momento en Jotunheim,¿Eh?

Eso saco a Loki de su ensueño y miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que? ¿Lo que pasa en Jotunheim se queda en Jotunheim?

—Callate antes de que decida coserte la boca.

—Peter esta muy extraño,Loki. Esta molesto y me evade,no se que hacer.

—Es por el divorcio,es complicado todo eso,Tony,además está ocupado en otras cosas.

—Quizas deba hablar con él sobre el divorcio,aún quiero a Pepper pero no…espera,¿Dijiste que está ocupado en otras cosas?

Loki asintió sin mutar su expresión plana.

—¿En qué?

—¿Recuerdas a Wade? ¿El viejo conocido mío que no te agradaba porque decía demasiadas estupideces a todo el mundo?

—Ah si, Wilson,¿Que con él—pregunto hurgando una caja de donas que Loki tenía sobre la mesa, para luego llevarse una a la boca y morder—?

—Bueno—lo miro comer con una ceja encarnada—…ellos están saliendo.

Tony se atraganto y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

—¿Que?¿Quienes?

—Peter y Wade—vio el enojo asomando en la expresión de Tony, una vena se marcó en su sien—. Antes de que te molestes,se que Wade puede ser un imbécil,pero él no es de comprometerse de esta manera,si lo está haciendo es porque realmente Peter es importante para él.

—¡Pero él es un niño! ¿Cuántos años tiene ese maldito?

—Veintidos—Loki decidió mentir por el cuello de Wade—.

—No,es muy mayor para Peter,me niego rotundamente.

—No creo que sea sabio hacer eso,viendo la posición en la que están actualmente—cuando Tony levanto una ceja interrogante,Loki continuo—. Te divorcias de su madre,le niegas a su novio—el pelinegro hizo una mueca digna de Stark—,creo que solo lograrás que te tome más rencor.

—¿Y que sugieres? ¿Que los dejé hacer todo lo que se les de la gana?

—Oh no,no no no. Siempre puedes poner reglas, y aunque seguro Wade se salte alguna,no lo hará para dañar a Pet,solo para complacerlo.

Tony frunció el ceño con fuerza y se levanto,tomando la caja de donas ,de la cual comenzaba a sospechar, y comiendo otra mientras le daba la espalda a Loki. El pelinegro golpeteo un lápiz en el escritorio mientras miraba la espalda de su amigo.

—Desde que conozco a Wade,jamás lo he visto con una pareja,ni tampoco ilusionando a nadie conscientemente—eso era cierto,Wade era bastante honesto para ser tan molesto—. Dale una oportunidad,una oportunidad a él y Peter.

Tony suspiro y volvio a sentarse,aún sin devolver la caja de donas.

—Muy astuto de tu parte, conseguir donas de chocolate para ablandarme y convencerme.

Loki sonrio con malicia.

—No se de que hablas.

—¿Vas a contarme que paso en Jotunheim? Han pasado ocho días y sonríes como idiota cuando crees que nadie te ve—Loki fruncio el ceño—.

Eso llevo nuevamente al pelinegro al recuerdo del único beso que había tenido con el moreno. Un rubor se extendió en su rostro y sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa, inconscientemente. Tony encarno una ceja y sonrió.

—Creo que nunca te había visto sonriendo de esa manera,ni siquiera cuando salias con el rubio idiota ese.

—Callate,Tony.

—Cuentame,¿Paso algo entre Heimdall y tú? Porque no me has contado nada de eso.

—Umm, no fue mucho,solo…él me beso.

—Y dices que no fue mucho,tu cara de colegiala enamorada no tiene precio.

—No soy una colegiala.

—Pero si estás enamorado.

—Yo no lo llamaría asi—todo comenzaba a asustarlo,el sentirse así,todo lo que había pasado,tenía miedo de esto,no, definitivamente no estaba enamorado—…

—¿En serio vas a negarlo? Como sea,debo ir a mi empresa,Pepper dice que está parece mi empresa más que la otra, porque me pasó aquí dentro.

—La próxima vez, recuerda que hablemos de Steve.

—La próxima vez,hablame de la cena que tienes esta noche con tus cuñados.

Loki tenía la impresión de que hablaría de eso antes de lo que imaginaba,sentía el miedo del mal presentimiento que llevaba sintiendo hacía días en su espalda, doloroso. Solo esperaba equivocarse.

-×-

Loki aliso una vez más la arruga en la camisa de Heimdall. No era realmente necesario,pero podía sentir sus nervios y su tensión. El moreno lo miro y sonrió tensamente,regresando la vista al frente para conducir responsablemente. El pelinegro miro por la ventana,el paisaje era familiar cuando el auto se detuvo. Demasiado. Miro al moreno,quien observaba la casa a su izquierda.

—No estoy seguro de hacer esto.

—Tranquilo,todo saldrá bien—dijo y tomó su mano,enlazando sus dedos,transmitiendole su apoyo—.

—¿No tienes la impresión de que algo malo va a pasar?

Loki callo,nervioso. Heimdall suspiro,se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salio del auto,Loki hizo lo mismo luego. Al mirar a la casa un dolor apareció en su pecho. Debía ser una triste coincidencia. Quizás Thor había vendido la casa luego que él se fue,quizás la hermana de Heimdall se había mudado con su pareja en busca de un lugar adecuado para su hijo,la casa era muy espaciosa. Quizás, quizás. Pero la espina de duda se instalo en su columna e hizo doler un poco su espalda.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu hermana?

—Nunca lo dije,no me gusta nombrarla,su nombre me enfurece—Heimdall soltó un suspiro—.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y la luz interior no le permitió ver bien la figura femenina por un momento. Pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz,la sonrisa malvada que se extendía en el rostro de la mujer lo hizo jadear ruidosamente. _Ella_. Volteo hacia Heimdall furiosamente,quien lo observaba con confusión.

—¿Sif es tu hermana—la sorpresa invadio los rasgos de Heimdall al escuchar su voz quebrada—?

—Si,Sif es mi hermana,¿Tú la conoces?

Loki intercambio su mirada entre Heimdall y Sif por un momento,una sonrisa cínica se extendío en sus facciones. De pronto todo se volvió negro y cayó desmayado.


	17. Discusión

En su sueño, luego del desmayo,vio dos serpientes,ambas mordia con fuerza la cola de la contraria. Pero pronto ellas comenzaron a mutar y transformarse en persona, personas que se abrazaban y besaban con estridente pasión. Ella,con su cabello azabache,subía sobre él,rubio como el trigo, y sus cuerpos se unían con necesidad. Eso no le dolía demasiado,dolía un poco al recordar la traición que había sufrido y todos los años girados a la basura.

El mayor dolor fue cuando quiso apartar su vista y una mano lo detuvo,lo obligo a observar la escena,la mano morena paso por delante de sus ojos y los mantuvo abiertos para que viera aquel momento. Eso fue lo que realmente le dolió. Se sintió traicionado nuevamente,pero en su sueño nada podía hacer,no ofrecía resistencia,no mostraba ningún tipo de emocion más allá de sus lágrimas,recordo todo lo que había pasado minutos antes y se sintió cansado, fatigado.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron,solo vio el techo blanco de la sala. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un mal sueño,que Thor jamás lo había engañado y que se encontraría con su sonrisa preocupada cuando ladeara la cabeza. Por un momento incluso,llego a sentir aflorar en su pecho aquel amor que había sentido por el rubio. Pero entonces movió su cabeza apenas y se encontro con el rostro de Sif, su sonrisa burlona,esperando su reacción. Luego vio a Thor y Heimdall,el rubio tenía el rostro serio hacia el moreno,pero él estaba de espaldas.

Fue entonces cuando su reacción llego. Se sintio ultrajado nuevamente,pero ahora estaba enfadado, demasiado enfadado para su propio bien. Se levanto,y volvió a caer sobre el sofá, de inmediato Heimdall volteo,se acerco para ayudarle. Pero cuando intento tomar su brazo,Loki lo retiro violentamente. El moreno no entendió la mirada furiosa que estaba recibiendo por parte del pelinegro.

-No me toques,mentiroso.

Heimdall retrocedió,aún sin entender nada pero aquello le dolio. Loki se levanto y miro a todos por un par de segundos, luego salió de la casa sin decir nada. Sif rio divertida, Heimdall la miro con mal gesto y salió detrás de Loki, llamándolo. Loki lo ignoro y sacando el celular de su bolsillo,llamo a Peter.

-Hola,Pet,¿Estás en casa?

Sintio el agarre en su brazo y no necesito voltear para saber quién era quien lo había agarrado.

-Mas tarde te llamo-y colgó, para luego voltear hacia Heimdall-.

-¿Que pasa? Mejor dicho,¿Que paso?

-No te hagas el inocente,sabes bien lo que pasa. Que idiota fui.

-No entiendo que estás diciendo,Loki, explícame.

-Deja ya de fingir,es claro lo que está sucediendo,ahora entiendo porque jamás nombraste a tu hermana,ella planeo esto,¿No? Todo esto, y tú la ayudaste en su plan.

-¿Plan-Heimdall comenzaba a molestarse,tanto con Loki como con Sif-? Hace años que no hablo con mi hermana...

-¡Mentiroso! Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que un desconocido no iba a salvarme porque si,nadie se mete con la mafia de mi padre. ¡No eres más que un mentiroso! ¿Como pude confiar en ti?

-¿Confiar en mí? ¿Se supone que confías en mí?

-¡Lo hacía!

-¡No,tú no confiabas en mi! ¡Solo usaste la hospitalidad que tuve contigo! Dime si es que tanto confiabas en mi,¿Porque jamás me dijiste lo que paso aquella noche que te encontré?

En aquel punto de la discusión,ya estaban gritando, atrayendo la atención de los vecinos.

-¿Y tú porque no me dijiste como se llamaba tu hermana? ¿Eh? ¡Yo jamás te pedí tu hospitalidad,ni que me salvarás,ni absolutamente nada! Tu lo hiciste porque quisiste,mejor dicho, porque Sif quiere verme destruido y tú,como buen hermano, la ayudaste con todo este plan,solo para contentarla a ella.

La expresión de Heimdall ahora era indecifrable,ocultando todo el dolor que esas palabras le estaban provocando.

-¿Terminaste-pregunto con aquella expresión estoica, que solo enfureció más a Loki-?

-No,hay algo más que quiero decirte,algo muy importante. Me ilusionaste solo para complacerla,me hiciste creer que eras bueno y que había alguien que me quería una vez mas. Todo eso fue mentira,todo lo hiciste por ella-Loki aplaudió sarcasticamente-,¡Te felicito Heimdall,todo salió muy bien! Ahora,no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida,jamas-dijo con los dientes apretados por la rabia,el veneno circulando en sus palabras-,cumpliste tu cometido,¿no? Ahora ve,regocijate con Sif y Thor,diviértanse a costas de mi,cómo llevas tiempo haciendo.

Loki se dió la vuelta enfurecido y continuo caminando. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar lo que Heimdall dijo.

-Ahora me arrepiento de haberte ayudado.

Cuando volvio su mirada,solo vio la espalda de Heimdall alejarse,con sus puños cerrados y la cabeza baja. Su corazón se sentía destrozado dentro de su pecho,mucho más que antes. El dolor que sentía era insoportable,solo cuando vio que el moreno estaba lo suficientemente lejos,dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran y los sollozos se liberarán mientras caminaba sin un rumbo real.

Heimdall,por su parte, también estaba enfurecido, por todo lo que Loki le había dicho,por haber sido parte de uno de los planes de su hermana. Y estaba profundamente dolido,como si las palabras que Loki le había proferido fueran dagas que se clavaban directamente en su corazón. Cuando llego nuevamente a su auto,Sif estaba parada junto a él, acompañada por Thor, sin poder contener su sonrisa.

El moreno realmente sentía ganas de golpearla.

-Parece que tendrás que conseguirte una pareja menos susceptible,herma...

-Tengo muchas ganas de golpearte,no lo hago porque eres una mujer y porque estás embarazada,pero te juro que lo haría.

-No le hables así a Sif-gruño Thor poniéndose entremedio de ambos-.

-¡Tú ni siquiera te atrevas a hablar-lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrojó lejos-! No se que paso entre Loki y ustedes,pero ya no me interesa,no quiero verte ni a ti,ni a tu esposo ni a él-dijo señalando el lugar por donde Loki se había ido-.

Heimdall subió enardecido al auto y ajusto el cinturón de seguridad. Antes de encender el motor bajo la ventanilla del auto y miro a su hermana con rabia.

-No te haces una idea de cuánto te odio.

Luego encendió el auto y se fue. Sif no podía dejar de sonreír. Se acerco a Thor e intento ayudarlo pero él se puso de pie solo. Su mirada era dura cuando observo a Sif.

-Quiero creer que esto fue una triste coincidencia,quiero creer que no tuviste nada que ver,ni siquiera lo preguntaré, porque si lo niegas no te creeré.

Thor entro a la casa,sin mirarla nuevamente. Aún así,Sif no podía dejar de saborear aquello como una victoria.

**Aviso:Loki está siendo un poco dramático, Heimdall no es cómplice de nada**


	18. Estrago

—Peter,buenos días.

—Buenos días, papá.

—¿Que tal la maratón de películas con Wade anoche?

—Bastante bien,salvó algunas cosas. ¿Y tu cita?

—Bien también,me quedé a dormir en la casa de Steve,pero nada más. Creo que Loki no me necesitará un sábado en la empresa.

Peter lo miro mientras terminaba de mascar el cereal.

—El tío Loki esta aqui.

—¿Que?

—Tio Loki llego anoche,estaba llorando, simplemente me dijo que necesitaba descansar y se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes. Wade trato de hablar con él pero Loki no abrió la puerta,ni respondio. No lo ví salir desde entonces.

Tony suspiro ruidosamente,tomó dos donas y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes. Giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Loki estaba sobre la cama,boca abajo,su rostro enterrado entre las almohadas, pretendiendo no existir. Se sento junto a su cabeza y acaricio suavemente su cabello,aún cuando no sabía que era lo que le pasaba. El celular de Loki sonó debajo de una de las almohadas y él se movió hasta que lo tuvo en su oido,listo para escuchar.

—¿Señor Laufeyson—escucho la voz de Sigyn del otro lado del teléfono—?

—¿Que sucede,Sigyn?

—Un hombre vino a dejar una maleta diciendo que es suya.

—¿Un hombre—no sabía porque se ilusionaba y la vez dolía su corazón—? ¿Que hombre?

—Un hombre rubio, que primero se presentó como el amor de mi vida y luego dijo que se llamaba Fandral.

—Si,es mía—dijo con desdén, sentándose en la cama—,dile que te la dejé, luego llévala a mi oficina y ya. Luego me hago cargo de ella.

—Señor,¿Esta bien?

—No,Sigyn, pero no te preocupes.

Corto la llamada y miro a Tony. Sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto y quedaban rastro de lágrimas en su mejilla. Tony abrió sus brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo.

—Dime que paso,Loki.

—Él es hermano de Sif.

—¿Él? ¿Quien?

—No eres idiota,Stark,hablo de Heimdall.

—¿Es su hermano? Que pequeño es el mundo.

—No es pequeño,estoy seguro que fue idea de Sif. No debí confiar en él.

—¿Estás bromeando? Tú no lo viste,pero yo sí,el otro día cuando llego a buscarte,el día siguiente de volver de Jotunheim. Sus ojos no mostraban ningún plan, Loki, él te estaba mirando como si fueras la cosa más bella del mundo.

—¿Y como explicas que fuera su hermano?

—Dime,¿Eres tú igual a Balder?

—No, pero ellos son hermanos,no hermanastros.

—¿Acaso Hela es igual que Balder?

—No,pero…

—Pero nada,¿Le dijiste algo a Heimdall?

—Puede que le haya dicho algunas cosas—dijo apenado jugando con el borde de la sábana blanca—…

—Oh,no. ¿Que le dijiste?

_—No,hay algo más que quiero decirte,algo muy importante. Me ilusionaste solo para complacerla,me hiciste creer que eras bueno y que había alguien que me quería una vez mas. Todo eso fue mentira,todo lo hiciste por ella,¡Te felicito Heimdall,todo salió muy bien! Ahora,no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida,jamas,cumpliste tu cometido,¿no? Ahora ve,_ _regocijate_ _con Sif y Thor,diviértanse a costas de mi,cómo llevas tiempo haciendo._

—Eso fue lo que le dije.

Tony lo miraba como si quisiera estrangularlo,lo cual sabía que merecía. Loki comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

—Hubiera sido muy sencillo para Sif deshacerse de ti. Piénsalo,el día que Odin te encontró en el parque…si Heimdall hubiera estado detrás de eso ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en irte a buscar.

—Tienes razón,¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

—Pedirle disculpas,¿Quizás?

—No,no serviría de nada—Loki se volvió a tirar en la cama,abrazando una almohada con fuerza—,ni siquiera sé si podría,no podría verlo a la cara,Tony.

—¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?

—No,fui un estúpido,será mejor que lo deje en paz.

—Lo vas a lastimar,y a ti.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso,Tony—el genio vio las lágrimas agolparse nuevamente en sus ojos—.

Tony suspiro con pesadez. Loki era complicado, demasiado complicado,pero lo que estaba pasandole y no se atrevía a admitir era la cosa mas sencilla del mundo de ver. Dió una palmada suave en la cama y se levanto.

—Tengo que alimentarte,el lunes tenemos la primera sesión del juicio.

—No tengo hambre.

—No me importa,vas a comer.

—Como tú digas,mamá.

—Callate,diva.

Loki río apenas contra la almohada mientras Stark salía de la habitación.

-×-

Estaba impecablemente vestido. A pesar de que Tony había traído su maleta de la empresa,se negó a tocar alguna prenda,ni siquiera quiso abrirla. Se pasó varias horas sentado mirándola,como si estuviera esperando que algo saliera de ella. Algo o alguien,no sabía. Termino usando una camisa y un saco de vestir que eran de Tony y le pidió a Peter un pantalón.

Aunque decir que lo había pedido era una mentira. Técnicamente, había entrado a la habitación de Peter sin llamar,Wade estaba sobre la cama del adolescente, jugando a arrojar una pelota y volverla a atrapar mientras Peter estaba sentado en su escritorio, aparentemente estudiando. Los dos dieron un pequeño salto ante la irrupción,lo cual provoco que la pelota con la que Wade jugaba terminara pegandole en la cara.

—Hola,Tío Loki.

—Hola, Peter. Hola, Wade.

—Hola Loki,¿Que te trae por este remoto y aburrido lugar—pregunto Wade tomando la pelota del suelo—?

—¡Cierra el hocico! Pet,¿Tienes algún pantalón que me puedas prestar—pregunto Loki ya abriendo el armario del muchacho—? Los pantalones de tu padre me quedan muy cortos.

Y entonces Peter había abandonado su escritorio y le había buscado uno.

Ahora estaba en el pasillo,esperando a que la jueza llamará, también esperando a que Laufey y sus hombres llegarán. Movía con impaciencia el pie. Miraba hacia la puerta esperando,esperanzado de que Heimdall llegará, aunque parte de él sabía que eso no sucedería.

Pronto un hombre bastante adulto llego, llevaba barba y bigote,un traje elegante y su mirada fría. Su mirada se posó en él,con asco claro en sus ojos. Tres guardaespaldas lo acompañaban junto a un abogado. Cuando llegó frente a él,se detuvo y lo observo de pies a cabeza con detenimiento. Loki no se dejó intimidar y lo miró con una mirada retadora. Laufey hizo un ruido de disgusto.

—Eres idéntico a Farbauti.

Volteo la mirada y siguió su camino,hasta sentarse en una de las sillas vacías. Las puertas se abrieron una vez más y Hela apareció caminando con rapidez hasta llegar a su hermano. Estaba sería y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta.

—Me dijiste que necesitabas algo,¿Que necesitas?

—Necesito que abras la caja fuerte de Odin y tomes un documento parecido a este—dijo en voz baja mientras le mostraba el contrato dentro de la carpeta que tenía en las manos—,se que puedes y eres la única a la cual puedo pedirselo.

Hela asintio y se apoyo en la pared,esperando. Cuando la mujer los llamo para entrar a la sala, Loki miro una vez más hacia la puerta. Luego entro a la sala,procurando que su desilusión se viera lo menos posible reflejada en su rostro.

La sesión fue rápida ya que era la primera,pero aún faltaba un estudio del caso y testigos que pudieran declarar. Aún así, Loki sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero no sé sentía bien, porque necesitaba a una persona a su lado,una que él mismo había apartado,una que la había apoyado y a la cual él había lastimado.


	19. Admitir

  
Ahora tenía frente a él un block de hojas, dispuesto a dibujar. No había sosegado su tristeza,no había encontrado como,a pesar de que había pasado ya un mes. Tony intentaba ayudarlo aunque no sabía como,Loki siempre le decía que fuera a ver a Steve. Un suspiro roto salió de sus labios mientras tomaba el lápiz. Desde que había contratado a Rogers no había vuelto a dibujar,pero realmente no le preocupaba si había perdido la habilidad. Ahora solo le interesaba desestresarse. 

Mientras el lápiz corria sobre el papel,no pudo evitar pensar y volver a pensar. Ni siquiera veía que dibujaba,solo dejaba sus manos seguir su rumbo. No podía evitar pensar en Heimdall,hacia poco menos de una semana lo había visto en el supermercado,a distancia, y se escabullo antes de que el moreno se diera cuenta. Se dijo que no tenía miedo, pero la realidad era que si,tenía miedo a que su mirada fuera fría como la última que le dió aquel día,sentía vergüenza por lo que había dicho. 

Luego de un rato, observo lo que había dibujado, y aunque no había hecho detalles,ni sombras, reconocio lo que estaba dibujando. Dió una pequeña caricia al rostro que había comenzado a plasmar y luego sintió el impulso de arrancar la hoja, sintiéndose estúpido solo con aquello. Cuando sus manos se movieron hacia arriba,con intenciones de arrancar la hoja,un par de manos blancas y grandes detuvieron las suyas.

—Señor Laufeyson,el arte no se tira a la basura,por muy frustrante que sea.

Loki levanto sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Steve, acababa de entrar a la cocina de Tony,donde se suponía que el pelinegro estaba desayunando un poco de café con vodka. Se suponía,pero la taza estaba frente a él, su líquido helado tanto como el charco de un tempano de hielo derritiéndose apenas. 

—El arte es complicado,Steve. Y ya te dije que fuera de la oficina me digas Loki.

—Tony se enojaría si me escuchará llamarte Loki.

—Si,me pondría muy celoso,que bueno que lo tienes claro, Rogers—dijo Tony sentándose frente a Loki—. De hecho, querido, necesito que nos dejes a solas.

Steve asintió y , luego de darle un ligero apretón en el brazo a Loki,dejo a ambos hombres solos. Tony se sirvió café y miro a Loki con preocupación real estancada entre sus cejas,en aquellas pequeñas arrugas de su ceño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así,Loki?

—No se de que hablas, Stark.

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo,lo sabes muy bien. ¿Que paso el jueves pasado? Hablo de cuando llegaste con la respiración agitada y los ojos en lágrimas.

—Veo que ya te llevas bien con tu yerno,ya se cuentan los chismes.

—Wade también está preocupado por ti,Loki, aunque no lo creas, él te considera su amigo. 

—Solo estoy estresado con la nueva colección de otoño,Tony,es solo eso.

—Normalmente mientes mejor.

—¿Que quieres saber? ¿Que quieres que haga, Anthony? No soy tú,ya no soy como era antes. Estoy concentrado en mi trabajo,es todo lo que tengo que hacer. Hela y Natasha casi logran descifrar la clave de la caja fuerte de Odin y podrán tener el maldito contrato. Laufey está casi en prisión. Todo está saliendo como debería salir,todo esta perfectamente bien…

Loki se había levantado mientras hablaba,dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de desayuno. Tony estaba hartandose de eso,de su manera de evadir las cosas que realmente estaban sucediendo en su cabeza y corazón. El genio ya no soportaba su parloteo sin sentido y se levanto de repente,dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa,asustando a Loki en el proceso.

—No soy tonto,Loki. Soy increíblemente apuesto pero no idiota—se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a él—. Yo se lo que está pasando aquí—apreto su dedo contra el pecho de Loki—,se lo que te estás negando a admitir,Loki. 

—No se de que hablas.

—¿Porque no admites que estás enamorado? Yo sé que estás enamorado,te enamoraste de Heimdall. Se porque volviste llorando el jueves,se que en cada momento,en cada día que pasas de esa tediosa rutina,se que piensas en él y lo extrañas.

—¿Sabes porque no admito algo como eso—las mejillas de Loki se pintaron de lágrimas silenciosas—? Porque yo lo heri,no otra persona,fui yo. Porque él se mantuvo en silencio,sin entender nada,escuchando el veneno que mi boca escupía. ¿Porque? Porque el tono de su voz cuando dijo que se arrepentía de haberme ayudado,no decía nada más que dolor, porque no sé si realmente él estaría dispuesto a perdonarme. 

—¿Porque no lo intentas? Quizás él siente lo mismo que tú,quizás te perdone…

—No,no quiero hablar de esto, nunca más.

Tomó su block de dibujo y arrancó una hoja,luego la arrojo al cesto. Salió echo una furia de la cocina,dejando a su amigo solo en la cocina. Tony se acerco al cesto y tomó la hoja que Loki había tirado, para desplegarla lentamente. 

Era un dibujo de Heimdall,sencillo,sin muchos detalles,pero era simplemente él.

-×-

Mientras tanto en el complejo de Nueva Asgard, Fandral intentaba ,sin éxito, distraer a Heimdall de su trabajo. El moreno se hallaba sentado en el sofá corrigiendo trabajos de sus alumnos, aunque realmente era la tercera vez que lo corregía. Estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para poder corregir aquello correctamente pero su mente parecía bloqueada. Estresada,saturada, incapaz de unir un hilo con otro. Y Fandral no ayudaba en nada a su moreno amigo,molestando a su alrededor. Hasta que Heimdall exploto, completamente enfurecido por el ruido de los zapatos del rubio.

—¡Fandral! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡No me dejas concentrarme! Quédate quieto.

—Estas tan molesto y no es por mi,lo sé.

—Si,es por ti,¿Que otra cosa podría molestarme?

—Loki se apoderó de tus pensamientos,mi amigo.

Heimdall rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en él.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

Fandral se acerco y le quitó las hojas de tarea.

—Estas tan cerrado en que la vida es como los números,el amor no es como tus estúpidos números.

—¿Y tú qué sabes del amor? ¿Justamente tú?

—No se mucho,pero tengo más experiencia que tú.

—Si cuentas la "experiencia" como tener sexo con cualquiera, entonces tienes muchísima experiencia.

—Quizas hay cosas que no te he contado. Admite lo que sientes por Loki y deja tu orgullo a un lado.

—¿Quieres que admita que estoy enamorado? Lo estoy,de una forma irremediable, pero él fue muy claro, él no me quiere ver, él piensa que soy como ella.

—Él estaba enojado esa noche,quizás no sea así,quizás no piense eso.

—Quizas yo también estoy enojado—dijo Heimdall levantándose y caminando en dirección a la puerta—.

—Tu puedes demostrarle que no eres así,yo te conozco, Heimdall.

—Si no me dejó hablar aquella noche,¿Que te hace creer que me dará la oportunidad de demostrarle algo? Él no me quiere cerca de él,haré caso a sus palabras, aunque duela.

Heimdall salio de la habitación hacia la cocina y agarro una manzana, para posteriormente morderla sin ganas,como si aquella fruta fuera a calmar el dolor en su pecho.


	20. La Condena

La última sesión del juicio contra Laufey estaba llevándose a cabo, Audumbla había terminado recientemente de dar su testimonio contra su hijo y ahora esperaba detrás de Loki a que el jurado regresará del receso con el veredicto final. La jueza entro nuevamente y luego entraron los miembros del jurado,ocupando sus habituales puestos.

La jueza dió un golpe con su martillo de madera,reanudando el juicio. Todos se pusieron de pie para escuchar el veredicto.

—El jurado del 11 de noviembre,ha tomado su receso para definir su veredicto. Procederemos a saber su resolución.

Un hombre de mediana edad,cuyo cabello había comenzado a caer, se levanto entre el jurado,siendo él el jefe. Le tendió un sobre al guardia y él le llevo el sobre a la jueza. La mujer tomó el sobre blanco y lo abrio, sacando de él un papel. Carraspeo levemente y comenzó a hablar.

—El jurado decido que,ante las acusaciones de venta de un menor de edad, maltrato familiar,tentativa de homicidio,testificado por la antigua ama de llaves de la casa del acusado, el acusado sea considerado culpable.

Laufey miro a Odin,quien se hallaba sentado a sus espaldas,ya que Frigga había sido citada a declarar, con rabia intensa. Sabía lo poco conveniente que era para él hablar de Odin, puesto que incluso tenía gente dentro de la prisión de la ciudad. La jueza continuo.

—El acusado, Laufey Ymirson, cumplirá una pena de 25 años de penitenciaria. La empresa del señor Laufey quedará en manos de Bergelmir Thrudgelmirson,sobrino del acusado. El caso se halla cerrado a partir de este momento y solo será reabierto en caso de que nuevas pruebas sean presentadas.

El martillo golpeo una vez más y todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Sif salió enfadada por ver a Loki triunfando en alguna cosa y detrás de ella salió Thor. Odin se quedó esperando a que sacaran a Laufey,esposado, directamente hacia la prisión de Asgard. Sonreía con satisfacción mientras Laufey le gruñía al pasar. Loki y Hela salieron luego de Odin y Frigga,siendo los últimos en abandonar la sala.

—Entonces,¿Que sucedió—pregunto Loki a Hela en voz baja y ella paso su brazo por el de él, dirigiéndose a la salida—?

—Llevamos tres meses intentando descifrar esa caja fuerte,con breves momentos de oportunidad,pero finalmente Nat lo logro.

—Dime que no los tienes contigo.

—No,Natasha se los dará directamente a Stark, asegurándose de que llegue a manos confiables.

—Eres la mejor,Hela—tomo el rostro de su hermana y le dió un beso en la sien—,te debo una. Pídeme lo que sea.

—Me gustaría que le volvieras a hablar a Heimdall.

—Todo menos eso. No merece alguien que lo pueda lastimar como yo lo he hecho.

—Eres muy crítico contigo mismo,¿Él no te ha buscado?

—Hace dos meses que no lo veo y en aquel entonces que lo vi fue una mera coincidencia.

—Solo voy a decirte que eres un idiota,pero te comprendo—se soltó de su brazo y se subió a la moto detrás de Natasha—. Todo estará bien hermano,ya lo verás.

Nat le dió un ligero asentimiento y encendió la moto, pronto alejándose del hombre. Loki soltó un suspiro al quedarse solo en la acera y miro hacia el limpio cielo celeste.

—Eso espero,hermana,eso espero.

  
-×-

  
Pasaron cuatro semanas antes de que Odin se preocupará. Cuatro semanas antes de que se percatara de que Hela y Natasha ya no iban con tanta frecuencia como antes. Fue en una visita de ambas que se dió cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, cuando vio aquel brillo malicioso en los ojos de Hela. Entonces subió con una rapidez increíble para su edad por las escaleras y corrió hacia su oficina,su guarida. Descolgo el cuadro de su padre Bor y movió la rueda en los números correctos. 

La caja se abrio,en ella había muchas joyas y papeles,evidencias de sus diferentes crímenes,pero al revisarlos se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos papeles,en específico dos;el contrato con Laufey y el contrato con Thrudgelmir. Se desespero entonces,¿Quien sería lo suficientemente hábil para lograr abrir su caja fuerte? Dudaba que Frigga fuera responsable,ya que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de aquella caja.

Bajo nuevamente,echo una furia. Entro a la sala lanzando su mirada asesina contra Natasha,quien le retuvo la mirada mientras bebía su té. Luego cambio de objetivo,al ver que no podía intimidar a la pelirroja, y miro a Hela con la misma expresión.

—¿Donde están?

—¿De que habla,padre—pregunto Hela con una sonrisa poco inocente—?

—Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando,tu noviecita fue la que encontró mi caja fuerte,¿No?

Hela sonrió con altanería.

—Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, padre. Nat fue quien la encontró y abrió si,pero no creas que te los regresaré,¡Eso jamás!

—¡Debes regresarmelos—grito Odin encolerizado—! ¡Es una orden!

Odin dió un paso hacia delante,su rostro contorcionado en una mueca de ira pura. Tan pronto como dio aquel paso, Nat se puso de pie, con un arma apuntando directamente a la cabeza del anciano. Frigga seguía tomando su té,sin inmutarse de aquella escena.

—Un paso más,señor Borson,y su cuerpo terminara pareciendose al Guernica de Picasso—dijo la rusa sin temblar ni mover un solo milímetro su cuerpo—.

—¿Crees que te será tan fácil matarme, muchachita? Podrás ser una mercenaria cualificada,pero no eres nada comparada con mis hombres.

—Podria matar a todos ellos con los ojos cerrados, Odín,y aún así usted ni tocará a Hela.

—Respondiendote,padre—dijo Hela mientras se ponía de pie también,parándose detrás de Nat y poniendo las manos en sus hombros—,jamás te los daré,Loki ahora los tiene en su poder y créeme que los usará correctamente. Pagará por todo lo que ha hecho,se pudrira en prisión por sus crímenes, Padre.

Diciendo eso, Hela se despidio de Frigga,elogiando su té. Nat no dejo de apuntar a Odin hasta que salieron de la habitación. Con furia apenas contenida,Odin derribo la mesa,tirando los platos y tazas que estaban sobre ella, haciéndolas romperse en pedazos al llegar al suelo. Tendría que pensar un plan para obtener aquellos papeles. Una llamada sono en su teléfono. Howard Stark. Quizás tenía una solución después de todo.


	21. Preparado para la fiesta

  
—En serio,¿Porque tengo que hacer esto? Ya soy un adulto y tengo mis propias obligaciones.

—Tony,cierra el hocico.

Loki,Tony,Steve y Peter se encontraban en los preparativos de la fiesta que esa noche se celebraría. Casi estaban terminando de arreglar todo,pero Tony seguía protestando por aquello. Según él era inaudito que tuviera que hacer algo así y incluso se había enojado y echado a Wade sin razón. 

Loki rodo los ojos al escucharlo quejarse una vez más, lo que fue callado por un beso de Steve. Tony le había dicho que esa era la única manera de callarlo y el rubio lo había tomado muy en serio. Wade volvió a asomar la cabeza, viendo el salón principal de la casa Stark lujosamente adornado y casi listo para la fiesta.

—Suegrito…

—Soy demasiado joven para ser tu suegro,así que te prohíbo que me digas así.

—Pero si es mi suegro.

—Wade…

—Bueno,lo que sea,venía a decirle que la señora María y el señor Howard llegaron ya,y están preguntando por usted.

Tony volvió a refunfuñar sin sentido y salió de la habitación,seguido de Peter,Steve y Loki. La relación entre Steve y Peter era buena,Peter era lo suficientemente maduro para entender que no había sido culpa del rubio que sus padres se separaran y ver a su padre feliz de aquella manera, también lo hacía feliz. El problema era que usualmente Steve y Wade se llevaban mal,o mejor dicho,a Steve no le agradaba Wade, porque el novio de Peter lo admiraba demasiado. 

Resultaban tener un pasado en común,ya que Steve había sido entrenador de Wade por un tiempo, según él dijo,"el mejor entrenador que he tenido". Aunque el rubio no se quejaba de su manera de jugar hockey,no le agradaba en nada como persona. No era precisamente porque Wade fuera una mala persona,sino que casi nada lo tomaba en serio,una razón por la cual a la mayoría de la gente le caía mal. Sopesando aquello,lo soportaba hasta que Wade abría la boca.

Loki saludo brevemente a María y Howard,quienes lo trataban como un hijo propio, y subio a su habitación para decidir que usaría esa noche. Se encontraba revolviendo el armario que había llenado de ropa en aquellos meses,la cual había comprado ya que se había rehusado a abrir la maleta,pero nada lo satisfacía. Tony entro sin llamar,como ya era costumbre entre ambos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿No encuentras ropa,Loki?

—No es eso,es que quiero ponerme este pantalón—dijo levantando un pantalón negro, cuya cintura y cadera se pegaban al cuerpo incluyendo los muslos y luego se volvía acampanado—,pero no encuentro algo que conviene.

—Estamos de acuerdo de que ese pantalón es de mujer y de los años 70',¿no?

—Tony,la ropa no tiene género, además yo lo lucire mejor que cualquier mujer.

—Como digas,solo recuerdo una cosa que conviene con eso y está ahí dentro—dijo señalando la maleta,la cual Loki mantenía lo más alejada posible—. 

Loki miro la maleta con una mueca de desagrado y luego volteo hacia al armario.

—Creo que mejor buscare otro pantalón.

—Ni sueñes. Luego dices que yo soy inmaduro pero no te ves a ti mismo.

Tony se levanto y agarro la maleta,llevándola hacia la cama y dejándola sobre ella.

—Es una maleta,no muerde,tampoco te va a juzgar por ninguna razón—dijo mientras la abría y sacaba la camisa negra que Thor le había regalado—. Escúchame,se que esto significa más de lo que podría entender,pero si no vas a enfrentar tus problemas al menos debes salir adelante.

Loki frunció el ceño y tomó la camisa,viendo como transparentaba sobre sus dedos. Quizás Tony tenía razón y debía superar todo, aunque eso no evitaría que su corazón latiera por un solo dueño. Miro a Tony y le sonrio.

—Tony, necesito un par de esos tacones que usas para salir con Steve.

—Esa es mi diva.

Loki río mientras Tony salía de la habitación. Para cuando Tony regreso, Loki ya se hallaba vestido con el pantalón negro y la camisa negra a juego, realmente combinaban. Le dió las botas de taco alto blancas y mientras Loki se las ponía, Tony se apoyo contra el armario.

—Ayer tuve una reunión de padres en la escuela de Peter—Loki se tenso un poco—,llevaba un buen tiempo sin ver al profesor Tyrson.

—¿Y como está? ¿Esta bien—pregunto Loki terminando de acomodarse la bota—?

—Esta muy mal,y no lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas culpable. ¿Recuerdas que el día de la sentencia de Laufey,Sif estaba terriblemente enojada porque ganaste?

—Si,yo te lo conté Tony.

—Luego que salió de allí entro en trabajo de parto.

Loki lo miró por el espejo,viendo como Tony se había quedado en silencio. Creía comprender lo que el genio estaba diciendo.

—¿Que paso con Sif?

—No sobrevivio al parto,murió antes de que la niña saliera de su vientre.

—Idunn debe estar destrozada,¿La niña sobrevivió?

—Si, sobrevivió. Aunque será algo complicado para ella sin su madre. Heimdall está preocupado por Idunn, también le duele la muerte de su hermana, aunque cuando no tenían la mejor relación,sigue siendo su hermana. Incluso está pensando en volver a Jotunheim—a Loki se le cayo el cepillo con el cual estaba desenredando su cabello—.

—¿Qué?

—No quiso hablar mucho,Idunn fue quien me contó todo esto,ayer fue a la empresa en la tarde. 

Loki levanto el cepillo y acaricio las cerdas distraídamente,quizás era lo mejor para Heimdall,quizás podría conocer a alguien más y ser feliz. Quizás, quizá, quizás. Era algo que merecía. Suspiro y volvio a cepillar su cabello. Tony se acerco con una caja en las manos.

—¿Y eso?

—Fue un chiste de Wade,pero luego me pareció una excelente idea para que demostraras lo poco que te importa Thor.

Loki le arrebató la caja y la abrio. Dentro de ella había una especie de diadema dorada con dos cuernos no muy grandes, apenas pasarían los diez centímetros,con algunos hilos de plata,ubicados a lo que sería los costados de la cabeza, que se unían a monedas doradas. Loki miro a Tony y le sonrió.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro.

—Quitale un cuerno.

—¿Estás seguro? Parecerá roto.

—Esa es la idea, se verá excelente.


	22. La diadema de un solo cuerno

  
Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, llenando la sala de Tony. La música sonaba suavemente,lo suficientemente alto como para que la gente pudiera bailar. La luz tenue iluminaba ciertas partes de la sala y mantenía otras a oscuras. Tony y Loki se hallaban detrás de la barra de bebidas de Stark,apoyados uno contra el hombro del otro,las cabezas juntas,aburridas,mirando todo lo que pasaba. Siendo el cumpleaños de Maria, había muchas personas que se acercaban a Tony diciendole que había cambiado mucho y hablándole de recuerdos que Tony no tenía,pues rara vez uno tiene recuerdos de cuando es bebé.

Se hallaban en esa posición desde que Wade había abierto la puerta a la pareja número veinte y realmente estaban aburridos. Loki estaba seguro de que aún faltaban algunos invitados.

-Odin y compañía vienen hoy,¿No?

-Odin es amigo de Howard y Frigga y mi madre se llevan muy bien,así que si. Yo no los invite,le dije a mi padre que no los quería aquí después de lo que paso contigo,pero mi padre los llamo igual. Bah,-miro hacia la puerta-hablando de Roma.

Loki siguió la mirada de Tony y vio entrar a Odin, seguido de Balder,Thor y Hela. Frigga no había ido, seguramente quedándose a cuidar a la hija de Thor y Fenrir,que todos estaban convencidos que era un lobo pero Hela decía que era un perro demasiado grande. El anciano rastreo el salón, observando con atención, buscando algo al parecer,hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Loki. Había ira en ellos,pero Loki le restó importancia,se arregló la diadema con un cuerno y volvió a mirar a Tony.

-¿No estabas esperando a que llegarán?

-Si-respondio con pereza y sin embargo no se movio-.

-Subete a la barra y demuestrales quien manda.

Loki miro a Tony y se echó a reír, luego tomó una botella de vodka de detrás suyo y tomó un trago largo directo de la botella. Le dió la botella y luego se subió a la barra,primero parandose sobre una de las sillas y luego sobre el mostrador. Tony golpeo una cuchara contra una copa,captando la atención de la gente,quienes miraron a Loki con sumo interés.

-Primero que nada, propongo un brindis por la señora Stark y porque siga cumpliendo años que no se ven reflejados en su rostro, porque siempre se ve igual de joven.

-¿Estás borracho-pregunto Wanda graciosamente, provocando la risa de todo el mundo, incluyendo de Loki-?

-Quizas un poco,¿Treinta porciento-risas-? La verdad es que,a pesar de las cosas que he pasado este año,en este momento me siento feliz de estar aquí,celebrando el cumpleaños de una mujer que fue una segunda madre para mí.

Maria le dedicó una sonrisa cálida,de esas que solo una madre sabe dar.

-Muchos me preguntaron por mi diadema y si era una fiesta de disfraces, lo pensamos pero ya era tarde para decirlo-se oyó un pequeño protesto con respecto a eso,Loki pensó que veía de Tony-. Y les contare porque está diadema,si Maria lo permite,claro esta-la mujer asintió enérgicamente-. Bueno,no se si todos lo sepan pero hace un tiempo tenía una relación, que yo pensaba que era perfecta,pero la verdad es que no,de allí salieron estos dos cuernos,de los que dos personas me pusieron. Pero recientemente me enteré de que uno de esos "cuernos" cayo, y jamás se levantará. Podría ser hipócrita y decir que lo lamento pero no lo haré, porque ese cuerno me hizo sufrir por un tiempo. Uno de ellos cayó,el otro también lo hará. 

-Y yo pensé que era porque te gustaban las vacas-grito Charles desde la otra punta de la sala, provocando más risas-.

-Hey no,soy intolerante a la vactosa digo lactosa.

Las risas se extendieron,Loki miro a Thor mientras bajaba y aceptaba un trago de Tony. No negaba que se veia guapo, nadie lo negaría,pero no había nada más allí para ver. Thor también lo estaba mirando,los ojos de Thor parecían llenos de sentimientos,pero Loki no reconoció ira o tristeza en ellos,era como los veía hace dos años. Pero Loki no sintió nada más que asco al ver aquello, y por un breve momento deseo que Thor fuera otra persona,que fuera esa persona,que lo mirará igual que Thor lo miraba ahora. Y si eso fuera,Loki lo miraría igual,olvidaría todo y lo amaría sin condiciones.

Pero regreso a la realidad,viendo que había desviado su mirada y sonreía como tonto. No sabía si Thor malinterpretaria eso. No le importaba demasiado. Chocó su copa con el trago de Tony y lo bebió con frescura mientras se alejaba de la barra. La gente conversaba y bailaba,la gente se sentía feliz a su alrededor y él podía sentir un poco de aquella felicidad. 

Moviéndose entre la gente llego hasta su vieja amiga Wanda y le tocó el hombro,ella volteo y casi enseguida lo abrazo.

-¡Loki! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bastante bien,¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te trata el mundo de la economía?

-A veces apesta,pero tiene sus cosas buenas,como él-dijo apretando el brazo del hombre junto a él-. Aún no los he presentado, Visión,él es Loki,mi amigo de la preparatoria. Loki ,él es mi compañero de trabajo y mi novio, Visión.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Un gusto, señor Laufeyson,Wanda me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Espero que cosas buenas, aunque muchas de las malas son muy graciosas.

-Lo dije todo perfectamente equilibrado.

Rieron y charlaron un rato, realmente estaba funcionando como distracción,para evitar pensar en cierto moreno. No sabía porque creía sentir su mirada en este momento,cuando claramente no estaba y eso lo confundia,pero decidio ignorarlo. Todo fue tranquilo,hasta que sintió la voz de Hela en su oido.

-Thor y Balder desaparecieron de la fiesta hace cinco minutos,¿Donde están los papeles?

-En mi habitación,arriba...

En ese momento dejo la copa en una bandeja de plata de un mesero que pasaba y junto a Hela fueron rápidamente hacia la escalera,aprovechando que Odin estaba distraído conversando con Howard.

Tony observo mientras se iban y espero dos minutos, esperando que alguien fuera detrás de los dos hermanos pelinegros. Cuando vio que nadie se movio,bufo y se acerco a la parte donde la luz no llegaba a iluminar, acercándose a las dos personas que permanecían en la oscuridad. No las veía con claridad pero aún así puso los brazos en jarras y una expresión de molestia,sabiendo que ellos si la verían.

-¿Ninguno de los dos va a ir a ayudar a sus damiselas que seguramente estén en peligro? Que pésimo servicio de guardaespaldas,una sola estrella les pondré de calificación.

Escucho la risa grave y luego vio a ambos salir de las sombras,con paso firme,yendose por donde Loki y Hela había salido.


	23. Defender

—Sabes que no te entiendo,¿No,fortachon?

—Ya me lo dijiste y ya te dije que tengo nombre,seguro que no te acuerdas cual es.

—Claro que me acuerdo.

—No te creo,Natasha,y me llamo Heimdall,no fortachon,no morenazo y definitivamente no príncipe de chocolate de Loki.

Natasha movió la cabeza en su dirección,pero estando en la oscuridad no había mucho que ver. Estando en la oscuridad podía tener una expresión divertida, Heimdall le caía bien,tanto a ella como a Hela, incluso habían ido a su casa luego de la muerte de Sif. Lo habían intentado convencer de hablar con Loki pero él quería respetar lo que Loki le había dicho.

—Pasas meses sin hacer nada y cuando Tony le dice que te irás a Jotunheim decides venir por él. Pasamos tiempo insistiendo,¿Que te hizo cambiar de idea?

—Fandral.

—¿Que?

—Me encerró en mi propia casa,por una semana,no me dejó salir hasta que prometí que buscaría a Loki.

—Estoy segura de que no fue eso lo que dijo.

—Bueno,no, dijo que no me soltaría hasta que no hiciera lo que yo quería en vez de lo que otros querían.

—¿Y tú quieres hacer las paces con Loki?

—No,quiero a Loki.

Nat se llevó la copa a los labios y no dijo nada,entendía eso bien. Las cosas con Hela no habían sido tan sencillas y entendía lo que era querer estar con alguien solo importando lo que esa persona quería. Tony se acerco en ese momento,ambos vieron como se paró frente a ellos,con actitud molesta.

-¿Ninguno de los dos va a ir a ayudar a sus damiselas que seguramente estén en peligro? Que pésimo servicio de guardaespaldas,una sola estrella les pondré de calificación.

Heimdall se rió,parecia sinceramente feliz en su voz. Luego Natasha y él se apresuraron a ir detrás de sus respectivos amores.

-×-

Loki y Hela subieron casi corriendo las escaleras,era cuestión de tiempo para que encontrarán los papeles. La puerta de la habitación de Loki estaba entreabierta y Hela se lanzó al interior con rapidez, seguida por Loki. Escucho un ruido sordo y vio que Balder tenía atrapada a Hela contra la pared,un arma apuntandole debajo de la mandíbula. Cuando Loki acabo de entrar,la puerta se cerro detrás de él y cuando volteo a ver,Thor estaba apoyado en ella. 

Loki retrocedio mientras el rubio intentaba acercarse, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. No lo quería cerca,no quería ni siquiera verlo,ni saber de su existencia. Thor finalmente renuncio a su idea y suspiro.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado,Loki. Haces falta en mi vida.

—Tu dijiste,tu dijiste un montón de cosas.

—No eran ciertas, para nada,solo hice lo que padre me pidió pero yo te amo a ti.

—No te daré esos papeles.

—Todo puede ser como antes—dijo ignorando su comentario—,se que tú me amas aún,¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a Jotunheim y traíamos helado a montones? Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Loki lo miró con frustración.

—Eres muy malo para mentir y manipular,por eso se que lo que estás diciendo es real. Pero no hay un nosotros en el futuro.

—Si,lo hay,nos amamos a pesar de todo.

—No,no lo hago,ya no lo hago,no siento nada por ti más que un profundo asco,me das vergüenza,haces que sienta que cada año que estuve enamorado de ti fue una perdida de tiempo.

—Él está enamorado de otro—dijo Balder sin moverse ni dejar de apuntar a su hermana—.

—Dime que no.

—Si,estoy enamorado de otro,otro que es mejor de lo que tu jamás soñaste ser, otro al cual le interesa lo que yo digo y no pone la palabra de su padre de la persona que supuestamente ama. Todo este tiempo que estube detrás de ti…fue porque no lo conocía a él.

Thor lo agarro con fuerza, apretando sus hombros y lo giro con brusquedad. Sintió su musculoso pecho contra su espalda,tantas veces lo había sentido,sin embargo ahora quería desgarrar su carne con sus propias uñas. Ahora sentía la rabia suficiente para morder su brazo.

—Aun podemos ser felices,pero te rehusas, siempre quisiste hacerte el difícil—la boca de Thor se acerco a su oido—,pero tú eres mio y no dejaré que otro te tenga.

—¿Ya puedo matarlo?,es algo que disfrutaría demasiado—pregunto Balder desde algún lugar detrás de él—.

Loki no oyó la respuesta pero sintió la mano de Thor sobre su boca y nariz y una tela entre sus pieles. Sintió el olor fuerte y nauseabundo que la tela emanaba e intento resistirse. Thor sintió su pelea y lo dejó caer en la cama,sin apartar el trozo de tela pero haciendolo quedar boca arriba,sus pechos apretados juntos,apretó más su cuerpo cuando sintió que seguía batallando para no desmayarse y comenzó a besar su cuello con lentitud.

—Padre me dijo que si era necesario que te asesinara,pero no podria,al igual que no puedo dejarte en manos de un cualquiera...

De pronto se detuvo,y alzo la cabeza, distraídamente movió el trozo de tela,permitiéndole a Loki respirar por la nariz. Estaba mareado, seguro de que Thor había usado cloroformo para dormirlo, pero intento escuchar lo que el rubio sobre él escuchaba. Primero fue un paso justo detrás de la puerta,luego que alguien intento abrirla,pero Thor la había trancado así que era imposible que entrara,luego una voz femenina , Hela lloró al sentir su voz pero no dijo nada, y luego su voz. Esa voz.

¿Acaso era eso un simple producto de su imaginación a causa del cloroformo? Los sintió hablando pero no pudo entender nada hasta que sintió un golpe seco y fuerte contra la puerta.

—Hagamoslo otra vez,está vez los dos juntos.

Un nuevo golpe se escucho y Balder se impaciento con Thor.

—Matalo de una vez.

—No—dijo y volvió a acomodar la tela en su lugar,esperando que surtiera efecto—.

Las lágrimas de Loki caían,más no de tristeza,no de impotencia por la posición en la que estaba, lloraba de alegría. Un nuevo golpe se escucho y la puerta crujio un poco, entonces Loki respiro.

No por rendirse,sino por confianza. Se escucharon pasos nuevamente y pronto la puerta se abrió,crujiendo horriblemente. Lo último que Loki vio fue como Heimdall tomaba a Thor y lo llevaba lejos de él.

-x-

Miro a Balder con su acostumbrada frialdad,con un arma en sus manos apuntando directamente a él. El rubio frente a ella río.

—Dispara y la mato.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Hela tomó ventaja de su distracción y le dió golpeo con su rodilla su entrepierna,haciéndolo retroceder de dolor. Natasha le dió una patada certera en el pecho haciéndolo caer contra la pared pero Balder no era hierba fácil de cortar y con su arma apunto a Natasha,su mano no temblaba. La pelirroja vio en el rabillo del ojo como Hela se acercaba apuntandole con el arma que ella le había dado.

—Intenta dispararle y yo haré lo mismo,bastardo.

—No,Hela,si alguien va a matar aquí soy yo.

—Te llevo años limpiar tu nombre,Nat,¿Porque harías eso?

—Por ti—dijo mirándola a los ojos—lo haría mil veces.

Natasha no tuvo que disparar,solo patear su mano lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para que soltará la pistola,y luego apreto su pierna contra su garganta, cortando el pase de aire,solo lo suficiente hasta que Balder se desmayo.

  
-x-

Heimdall estaba furioso,tan furioso que apenas si se podía controlar para detener la golpiza que le quería dar a Thor. Lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared y lo vio reírse sin sentido.

—Jamas lo tendrás,¿Sabes porque? Porque él es mío, él me ama,solo está enojado y aún no se da cuenta.

—Eso lo dices tú. Loki es libre de hacer lo que le plazca y tú no eres nada para frenarlo.

Tony aparecio en el umbral de la puerta,viendo el desastre en la habitación. Cuando vio lo que había en la cama, entro con rapidez y se acerco a Loki,comprobando si estaba bien.

—¿Esta bien?

—Si, morenazo,está bien,solo está inconsciente.

Thor lo golpeo en la boca del estómago con su rodilla, viéndolo distraído. Salió corriendo de la habitación,sacando el arma de la cintura de su pantalón,arma que su padre le había proporcionado. Heimdall salio detrás de él,no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya como si nada.

Uno de los dos guardias de Stark que acababan de subir por la escalera hizo un intento por detenerlo pero recibió solo un disparo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Heimdall logro atrapar a Thor en la cima de las escaleras,forcejeo con él para evitar que se escapara y por ello cayeron rodando por las escaleras. 

Heimdall volvió a atraparlo cuando terminaron de caer pero ,antes de que Thor tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, el moreno le quitó el arma y lo golpeo con fuerza con la parte trasera del arma,haciéndolo quedar inconsciente.


	24. Doctor

Su cabeza dolia. Su cuerpo se hallaba tenso,como si una manada de elefantes le hubiera atravesado mientras reposaba en un sueño profundo. Sus párpados estaban pesados, demasiado pesados como para que pudiera abrirlos de inmediato, y sus sentidos se hallaban aturdidos. 

Lentamente comenzó a despertar,su cuerpo fue haciéndose liviano, permitiéndole moverse de a poco. Sin embargo se mantuvo acostado sobre la mullida superficie mientras escuchaba una voz hablando sin sentido. Cuando sus párpados se hallaban tan livianos como siempre,decidio abrirlos para ver a su alrededor.

Vio un techo claro y una sombra sobre él,que lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma. Al principio era solo una cabeza,luego llegó a distinguir el cabello castaño y blanco,los ojos claros y la barba casi idéntica a la de Tony.

—¿Stephen—pregunto Loki con esfuerzo—?

—¡Loki,al fin despiertas! Comenzaba a preocuparme.

—¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy?

—Tranquilo,estás a salvo,los papeles están bajo el poder de Natasha y todo está en orden.

Loki intento levantarse pero Strange lo empujo nuevamente hacia la cama. El pelinegro observo a su alrededor, intentando identificar donde estaba. No reconoció la habitación por unos instantes y cuando lo hizo creyo enloquecer. Sintio el frío material del estetoscopio contra su piel y solo en ese momento se percato de que su torso estaba desnudo.

Una mujer entro,trayendo una jeringa y algún tipo de medicamento para pasarle a través de las venas. Se detuvo cuando vio que él estaba despierto y Strange volteo hacia ella.

—Ya no es necesario, señorita María—la mujer frunció el ceño—.

—Me llamo Marisol.

Strange no pareció escucharla,había hecho a Loki sentarse y ahora estaba auscultando desde su espalda. Se quitó el estetoscopio y lo colgó detrás de su cuello, luego le dio un amigable apretón en el brazo a Loki.

—Creo que ya estás estable—luego se volteo hacia su asistente—,llámalo y dile que ya desperto.

La mujer salió de la habitación y Loki miro a Stephen.

—¿Cuántas horas estuve inconsciente?

—Umm,tres horas, normalmente el cloroformo no deja tanto tiempo inconsciente,así que suministre un medicamento para contrarrestar el efecto,creo que provocó que estuvieras más tiempo inconsciente,quizás una reacción alérgica al cloroformo.

Reacción alérgica al cloroformo,eso sonaba estúpido.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y vio a la mujer entrar, luego vio que Heimdall entraba. Entonces si era su habitación,solo que había pintado. Loki lo miró por un instante que le pareció eterno y luego bajo la cabeza,triste y avergonzado. Stephen se puso de pie y se acerco al moreno, para hablar del paciente.

—Todo en él está bien,su pulso es normal,su respiración también,el medicamento detuvo su reacción frente al cloroformo y lo sumió en otro tipo de estado de inconsciencia—tomo su maletín de los pies de la cama y estrecho su mano con la de Heimdall—. Cualquier duda o problema, llámeme,Tony tiene mi número y él—dijo señalando con la cabeza a Loki— también lo tiene. ¿Esta todo en su lugar, señorita Marisa?

—Es Marisol—gruño y salió enfadada de la habitación,dejando confundido y un poco asustado a Strange—.

—Bueno,debo irme.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta—sostuvo Heimdall y ambos salieron de la habitación—.

Loki se quedó solo allí, pensando demasiado. No tenía muchas maneras de escapar de Heimdall,y si Stephen había estado aquí sentado, significaba que Tony sabía exactamente donde estaba. Maldijo a su amigo,ese hombre era capaz de cualquier artimaña.

Se movió y con dificultad logro sentarse en la cama,sus pies apoyados en el suelo. No podía hacer nada mas,sus piernas se sentían de plomo aún. Busco su celular con la mirada y lo vio en la mesa de luz opuesta,se tiró en la cama y se estiró intentando alcanzarlo,pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, una mano morena lo tomo en su lugar.

—¡Demonios—dijo sin levantar la vista—!

Sintió la cama hundirse levemente.

—Debes reposar,no intentar escaparte.

—Bueno, Strange no dijo nada sobre reposar y no me prohibio escaparme.

Sintió su mano áspera y grande tomarlo del mentón y hacerlo levantar la cabeza. Y cuando vio en sus ojos dorados,aquellos que no quería mirar porque no sabía que encontraría,los vio brillar con tantos sentimientos que lo embriagaron.

—No quiero que escapes,quiero que te quedes y quiero que hablemos.

—Fui un idiota.

—Lo se,yo también lo fui.

—Te lastime.

—Yo también te lastime.

—Tenias razón,no demostré confianza en ti.

—Yo tampoco lo hice. Debí contarte hace tiempo de todo,de Sif y de todo lo que paso.

—No es necesario.

—Por el contrario,lo es—tomo sus manos y las acaricio, delineando cada línea en ellas—. No puedo exigirte confianza que yo no demuestro. Cuando me gradué,un profesor me consiguió un lugar aquí,y yo acepté el empleo que él había buscado para que empezará. Paso un tiempo y pude traer a mi familia aquí, incluyendo a Sif. Ella era joven en aquel entonces,se que tenía tu edad, y bueno, creo que conoció a ambos.

Loki recordaba perfectamente a Sif,estaba en su salón, siempre sentada junto a Lorelei,cotilleando de todo lo que fuera posible. Y burlándose de él,quien se sentaba a mitad del salón con Wanda y Jane. No era la mejor compañera,de hecho era tediosa.

—Ella se obsesiono con ese hombre,Thor,y estuvo años así,hasta que él consiguió pareja,supongo que eras tú. Entonces ella se molestó y comenzó a tratar mal a cualquiera que se le cruzará,incluso llegó a golpear a mi madre,y todo eso le causó un infarto. 

—Siempre estuve enamorado de Thor, aunque fuera cinco años más grande y fuera mi hermano,yo lo amaba. Entonces Odin me dijo la verdad,y entre las lágrimas por sentirme engañado,ví algo positivo,al fin podría estar con Thor. Él correspondio mi amor y padre enfurecio,dictaminado que yo ya no era su hijo,que Frigga tenía prohibido verme,que era una deshonra para la familia. Todo iba bien incluso así,pero luego de un año y medio,Thor empezó a cambiar,a ser más frío,a demostrar menos cariño,llegaba a altas horas de la noche y solo discutíamos,gritandonos como dos locos. Hasta que una noche,la noche que me salvaste, él me dijo la verdad, él me dijo que me había engañado con Sif,y que ella estaba embarazada. Que no me quería como antes,que me quería solo como un hermano.

—Loki, a mí no me interesa lo que paso,me interesa lo que va a pasar,yo ya te perdone,hace mucho,pero quise respetar lo que tú me habías dicho,pensé que si me querias,me buscarias. Quizás había confundido las cosas y no era realmente lo que tú sentías.

—¿Me perdonaste?

—Si.

Loki lo abofeteo entonces. Heimdall lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Por idiota.

—¿Y ahora que hice?

—Perdonar mis idioteces sin que te lo pidiera,por hacerme caso.

—¿En serio? 

Loki se arrojó sobre él entonces, sentándose sobre sus muslos, y lo beso,con todo aquel deseo que reprimió por meses,probando aquellos labios que una sola vez había podido probar y lo hacían sentir tan bien. Heimdall correspondio casi de inmediato su beso y deslizó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, atrayendolo aún más,ansiando poder saciarse de aquel hombre que lo volvía loco,pero sabía que jamás podría tener suficiente de él. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire y se miraron fijamente,sonriendo.

—¿Y eso porque fue?

—Porque te extrañe demasiado y porque te amo.


	25. Ruido

Heimdall fue el primero en despertar. El día anterior había sido largo pero próspero y podría haber sido más si no hubiera puesto un freno a Loki. No era porque no quisiera,claro que quería,pero Loki necesitaba descansar. Solo cuando le prometió que al día siguiente continuarían con lo que ambos deseaban.el pelinegro bufo pero finalmente cedió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos,como si fuera un gato quisquilloso que solo ansiaba el calor de su humano.

El sol se filtraba por la cortina blanca, levemente aterrizaba sobre la cama. Se movió apenas, intentando no despertar al pelinegro,quien se hallaba dormido con el rostro en su cuello. Se veía aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en el autobús. Soltaba unos suaves y apenas audibles ronquidos y su rostro estaba completamente relajado. Uno de sus brazos aún se encontraba abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras el otro se encontraba doblado contra su pecho. 

Heimdall no pudo resistirse y le doy un suave beso en los labios. Decidió dejarlo dormir y preparar algo para comer ambos pero cuando se movio,el brazo de Loki se endurecio contra su cintura.

—¿Acaso no pase el examen—pregunto con voz somnolienta—?

—Tramposo.

—Hoy no te salvas, Heimdall.

—Iba a preparar el desayuno,¿no quieres?

Loki se levanto perezosamente y se arrastró sobre él, que aún permanecía acostado. Lentamente lo beso,atrapando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando con suavidad su barba y sus mejillas. Deshizo el beso pronto,arrastrándose a su cuello moreno,mordiendolo, besándolo, subiendo hasta su oido. Lo sobresaltaba,comenzaba a escuchar sus pequeños jadeos,su voz grave tratando de captar su atención susurrando su nombre.

—Solo te quiero a ti, tengo hambre de ti, Heimdall.

—Comienzo a creer que fue una mala idea negarme anoche.

—Umm, quizás—ronroneo en su oído—.

Repentinamente, Heimdall los hizo cambiar de posiciones,dejando a Loki debajo de él. Atacó sus labios con ferocidad,pasión y deseo reprimido, haciendo que el pelinegro gimiera quedamente en su boca. Su lengua se acoplaba a la suya,la hacia danzar,su sabor,sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo con lentitud,lo volvía loco. 

Su beso se extendio aún más,Loki llevo sus manos a su cuello, luego las arrastro debajo de la tela,tocando su espalda, atrayendo un gemido del moreno. Había ansiando este momento, inconscientemente estaba esperando que llegara el momento de entregar todo a él,como un pacto sellado.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa blanca con la cual el moreno había dormido,tratando de quitarla. Necesitaba tocarlo,necesitaba demostrarle cuanto lo deseaba. Heimdall río contra sus labios y se separo,viéndolo con diversión en sus ojos dorados. 

—Quítate esta maldita camisa. 

—Como ordenes.

Heimdall se separo completamente de su cuerpo y se quitó la camisa. Loki no espero ni un momento, mientras él se quitaba la prenda blanca,el pelinegro intentaba quitarle el pantalón pero el moreno lo empujó de nuevo hacia la cama antes de que lo logrará.

Loki lo miró con enfado pero no pudo quejarse porque su boca ya estaba en su cuello,mordiendolo y haciéndolo callar con un gemido. Sintió su risa grave contra su cuello y su aliento descendiendo hacia su pecho,su boca atrapando su piel y dejando marcas rojas que contrastaba con aquel lienzo pálido. Su piel se calentaba debajo de su boca,sentía el rastro ardiente de sus besos en su piel,las suaves mordidas.

Loki jadeo cuando su lengua se aventuró y atrapo un de sus pezones,torturandolo con sus movimientos circulares, que empujaban su mente aún más arriba con aquel placer. Pero él quería mas,lo quería todo. Vio entonces que su boca continuo explorandolo, mordiendo dulcemente su abdomen delgado. Sus manos se dirigieron a su pantalón y comenzó a retirarlo con lentitud, junto a su ropa interior, por sus caderas mientras volvía a besar su boca con pasión.

Quitó el pantalón, deslizandolo por las blancas y estilizadas piernas, acariciando cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesto a su ser. Mordió suavemente sobre el hueso de la cadera de Loki y luego marco un camino hasta su miembro despierto. Loki sintió como su lengua se burlaba de él, lamiendo su miembro de la base a la punta.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca también,emitiendo un gemido ahogado, cuando el moreno lo tomo con su boca. Loki se arqueo y gimió ruidosamente cuando sintió como su cabeza se movía para satisfacerlo,como su lengua se movía alrededor de su falo. 

Intento enfocar sus ojos en su moreno,y cuando lo logro,ver lo que estaba haciendo mientras lo miraba sin apartar la mirada de su rostro,casi lo empuja al orgasmo.

—Heimdall, diablos,¡Diablos! ¡Ahh!

Heimdall gimió al escucharlo y Loki sintió la vibración en su miembro, eso lo arrastro a su clímax y derramó su semilla dentro de la boca del moreno. Loki jadeaba mientras observaba al moreno lamerse los labios. Heimdall volvió a acercase a su boca,besándolo nuevamente mientras se quitaba lo que quedaba de propia ropa.

—Te ves hermoso gimiendo y sudando.

—Entonces hazme tuyo y hazme gemir.

Volvió a besarlo, ansioso, y cambio nuevamente de posiciones. Ahora Heimdall estaba sentado sobre la cama y su espalda apoyada contra el respaldo. Loki estaba a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo su miembro contra su trasero.

—¿Y este cambio?

—Quiero darte el control.

Loki lo miró y acaricio su rostro con suavidad,era hermoso, acaricio sus rastas,sus mejillas,su cuello y sus hombros. Deseaba a este hombre con locura y sin embargo quería tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para admirar la belleza de su piel morena. Loki tomó el miembro de su amante y lo acaricio por unos momentos, haciendo que la respiración del hombre debajo de él se agitará, luego lo guío a su entrada.

Lentamente,y con un poco de ayuda de Heimdall,quien parecía estar preparado para esto al sacar una botella de lubricante de uno de los cajones y lo ayudó preparando a ambos,sintió como la cabeza de aquel gran falo entraba en él. Dolía un poco,tanto por su tamaño,como por el tiempo que llevaba sin hacerlo con alguien, pero no dejaba de sentir el placer. Se retiró levemente y volvió a empujarse sobre su miembro,el moreno gimio, mordiéndose el labio. 

Loki se quedó quieto hasta que su cuerpo se adaptó a aquel tamaño,estaba seguro de que Heimdall había pensado en esta situación y por eso le había dado el control. Apoyo su frente contra la de él,ambos sudando. Pronto Loki comenzó a moverse, sosteniéndose en los hombros de Heimdall y siendo ayudado por sus manos morenas,que lo guiaban también. 

Ambos estaban gimiendo luego de unos momentos, Heimdall movía su pelvis en encuentro con el cuerpo del pelinegro,quien continuaba deslizándose sobre el miembro del moreno. Loki escondio su rostro en el cuello del moreno y gimió contra su oído mientras continuaba aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda. Loki gimió su nombre,aún no era escandaloso pero vería que lo seria. 

—Oh, Heimdall,te amo—dijo entre gemidos y el moreno lo apartó de su cuello para besarlo con intensidad—.

—Yo te amo a ti,Loki,te amo tanto.

—Más, más—rogo Loki mordiéndose el labio—,mmm.

Fue Loki quien ,reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, los giro,dejando a Heimdall sobre él. El moreno no tardó en responder a su petición y comenzó a embestir casi salvajemente, provocando que Loki gritara con fuerza y arañara las sábanas, sintiendo que podría rasgarlas de un momento al otro. 

Heimdall se estiró sobre él y ,sin dejar de mover sus caderas,alcanzó su boca para besarlo ardorosamente. Los movimientos del moreno comenzaron a volverse erráticos y Loki no podía hacer más que gemir ruidosamente,sentía las estrellas explotando detrás de sus párpados,su orgasmo se aproximaba descomunalmente. Los labios de ambos se rozaban por el continuo movimiento pero,a pesar de que lo intentaban, no podían besarse,los jadeos y gemidos le impedían unir sus labios por más de medio segundo.

Heimdall tomó sus manos cuando sintió que estaba al borde del orgasmo, entrelazando sus manos juntas. Loki fue el primero en llegar al clímax, gritando su nombre,el moreno sintió como su interior lo aprisionaba en un ardiente abrazo y no pudo hacer más que entregarse a su propio orgasmo,empujando profundamente una vez más y vaciando su semilla dentro de él.

Heimdall volvió a besarlo,esta vez dulce y suave, dejándose caer levemente sobre él pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo. Pronto salió de él y rio al escuchar el gruñido de protesta de Loki. Se acostó a su lado y unió sus frentes, mirandolo a los ojos,las orbes doradas desbordando de felicidad.

—Debi decirte esto antes, pero lo siento.

—Te dije que ya no importa.

—Aun así, quiero pedirte disculpas.

—Solo si tú también me perdonas.

Loki sonrio y lo abrazo, feliz de tenerlo junto a él.

—No me dejes nunca.

—No lo haré, Heimdall. Te amo.

Ahora fue el moreno quien sonrió y depósito un beso casto en sus labios. Pronto Loki sintió su celular sonar y se estiró sobre Heimdall para tomarlo. Frigga. Atendió con rapidez, principalmente preocupado.

—¿Madre?¿Todo esta bien?

—Hijo querido,todo esta perfectamente. 

—Uh,pensé que algo había sucedido.

—De hecho necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Donde nos vemos?

—Estoy en la puerta de la casa de Heimdall,tu amigo Tony me dijo que estabas aquí.

Loki palidecio.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás en la puerta?

—Desde que empezaste a gemir,mi niño. Estabas tan ocupado que no quise interrumpir.

Loki escondio su rostro en el cuello de Heimdall. Sabía que estaba tan rojo que era la envidia de cualquier tomate y solo quería que la tierra lo tragara. Sabía que gemia lo suficientemente fuerte,así que no dudaba que todo el barrio lo hubiera escuchado.


	26. Madre

Loki tenía la cabeza entre las piernas, demasiado avergonzado. Heimdall a su lado, lo miraba con diversión. Frigga había entrado,luego de que el moreno le había saludado al abrirle la puerta, y desde entonces Loki no la había mirado.

Frigga no estaba enfadada,ni escandalizada,lo veía como algo bastante normal. De hecho, incluso le alegraba escuchar a su hijo tan…feliz. Sonreía dulcemente a Heimdall,esperando a que su hijo levantará la cabeza.

—Entonces,¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy profesor, profesor de matemáticas.

—Pareces un buen muchacho—Heimdall se rió,ya no era un muchacho—,mi niño es muy especial.

—No se preocupe, señora,ya se que si lo lastimo me veré con muchos problemas.

Frigga sonreía tan dulce que comenzaba a asustar al moreno.

—Me alegro que lo sepas—volteo hacia Loki—. Pequeño,ya levanta la cabeza.

—No.

—Si no levantas la cabeza,empezaré a darte la charla que Odin debio darte hace tiempo y no te dio.

Fue automático,Loki se sentó con la espalda derecha,los ojos abiertos y el rostro completamente sonrojado. Frigga no evitó la carcajada, realmente le divertía el rostro de su hijo adoptivo. Loki frunció la boca disgustado,se cruzó de piernas y brazos y miro en otra dirección. La mujer rubia sacudió la cabeza suavemente,aún con los restos de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estaba pensando en darte la charla,pero creo que con el concierto dieron,sabes mucho del tema. 

—Mamá…

—Espero que usen protección o al menos no tengan ninguna enfermedad…

—Mamá—dijo levantando apenas la voz—.

—Heimdall,¿Tú no tendrás ninguna de esas enfermedades?

—¡Mamá!

Heimdall se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Frigga también reía y Loki parecía cada vez más molesto. 

—Ay,cariño,hasta tu novio entendio cuando comenzó la broma.

Loki sacudió la cabeza con molestia.

—Dijiste que necesitabas hablar de algo,¿Que era?

La sonrisa de Frigga se atenuo pero no desaparecio. Dejo la taza de té que el moreno le había llevado sobre la mesa y soltó un suspiro. Entrelazo sus dedos sobre su regazo y los miro a ambos.

—Balder escapo antes de que la policía llegará a la casa de Stark, mientras Hela y Natasha salieron detrás de ti a buscar a Thor. Sé que no volverá a la casa,no es tonto, también se que puede que algo este planeando. Lamento el momento en que comenzó a parecerse tanto a Odin. Thor está arrestado,mató a uno de los guardaespaldas de Stark. Odin también fue arrestado,por entrometerse en el arresto de su hijo. Natasha llevará los papeles a la justicia pronto,primero quería hablar con ustedes de esto y otra cosa.

—Dile a Nat que no es necesario que lo haga ella,yo puedo llevar adelante todo el juicio.

Frigga negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Yo le dije que lo hiciera,quiero pedirle a ambos que se mantengan lo más alejados posible de todo esto,solo declaren cuando se les cité y nada más,no quiero que se involucren en estas cosas,en serio. Tengo una cosa más para decirles,más bien pedirte a ti, Heimdall.

El moreno la miro con sorpresa y se acomodo en su asiento.

—Digame, señora Frigga,soy todo oídos.

—Thor perderá la custodia de la niña,Hela no se siente capaz de criarla,por eso luego de hablarlo con tranquilidad, decidimos que deberías pedir la custodia de la niña. Después de todo,eres el hermano de Sif,tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

—¿Porque Hela no se siente capaz—interrumpio Loki antes de que el moreno contestará—?

—Sabes que trabaja mucho y suele viajar bastante,no quiere que Amora sufra esa soledad.

—¿Dijiste Amora—pregunto Loki,hacia años que no escuchaba ese nombre—?

—Si,Thor le puso así. 

Aquello lo sorprendio demasiado. Thor aun recordaba a Amora y al parecer le tenía el mismo cariño de siempre. Él también la recordaba a decir verdad,una pequeña niña que corría junto a ellos, cuando todos aún eran inocentes,tenía la misma edad que Thor. El tiempo dictaminó que creciera junto a ellos y fueran ellos mismos quienes estuvieran a su lado mientras aquella horrible enfermedad la devoraba por dentro,sin que ningún procedimiento médico surtiera efecto. 

Ella había sido la primera novia de Thor, la única a la que Loki no detesto,sino todo lo contrario. Recordaba el dolor que se reflejaba en un Thor adolescente cada vez que ella entraba a la sala de quimioterapia. Ella siempre sonreía,aún cuando los médicos le decían que no sabían cuanto tiempo sobreviviria. Su rubio hermano se negaba a apartarse de ella,y Loki,como era su amigo, tampoco se apartaba de ella. Ambos terminaban dormidos con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón de la camilla y al día siguiente se despertaban,besaban su frente y se iba a estudiar. 

Volvían lo más pronto posible y siempre con algún nuevo regalo. Un día eran flores, otro día, Loki había guardado su cabello rubio,el cual había caido por la sobreexposición a la radiación, y le había hecho una peluca,con ayuda de Frigga. Amora había sonreído todos esos días y festejaba por los regalos,era aún una adolescente, una que podría haber tenido una larga y prospera vida. Si no fuera porque…

Una noche despertaron de su sueño recién consoliado ambos hermanos porque alguien toco sus cabezas,ambos miraron hacia la persona que acariciaba sus cabellos con tanta ternura y solo vieron a una niña que había estado tan saludable y feliz, demacrada y consumida. Se sentaron en sillas junto a la cabecera de la que había sido su cama por meses y Thor acaricio su cabeza hasta que ella se durmio, luego Loki se sento junto a Thor y ambos se durmieron allí. No habían pasado dos horas cuando un largo e insistente ruido los desperto. 

El rubio fue el primero en darse cuenta que el sonido eran los signos vitales de su chica,pero Loki pronto se percato y salió corriendo al pasillo,llamando a gritos a un médico. Cuando regreso a la sala,Thor no podía parar de llorar,no quería separarse de la camilla,pero eventualmente tuvo que hacerlo. Frigga había llegado poco rato después y abrazo a sus dos hijos con fuerza. Thor no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese momento,ya no tomaba a ninguna mujer en serio,era un casanova,un mujeriego. Decenas de mujeres habían pasado por su cama y por sus labios,pero a ninguna la podría besar como alguna vez beso a Amora. 

Loki se dió cuenta en ese momento que era posible que Thor solo hubiera amado a una persona en su vida y ,muy posiblemente, a Loki también lo hubiese amado,pero jamás como a ella. El solo recordar a su amiga trajo lágrimas a sus ojos y una sonrisa a su rostro. Frigga lo miro con ternura,comprendiendolo. Heimdall no entendía nada,supuso que luego tendría que preguntarle.

—Bueno,yo creo que podrías pedir la custodia—dijo Loki mirando al moreno—,creo que podemos criarla.

—¿Tú crees—Heimdall sonrió feliz—? Pensé que no querrías,ya que es hija de ellos.

—Es una niña,es inocente, además siempre quise tener un hijo.

Frigga sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si,ella sabía eso.


	27. Justicia

Cuando Loki fue citado a declarar en el juicio de Thor,fue con Heimdall. La sala se hallaba repleta,la gente que conocía a Thor miraba acusadoramente las manos de Loki y Heimdall unidas desde que entraron a la sala,todos excepto Steve. El pelinegro muchas veces no lo soportaba,era demasiado estricto, demasiado correcto,pero en el fondo sabía que era un hombre honesto,por eso se hallaba sentado allí,con expresión molesta,rehusandose a mirar siquiera a su rubio amigo.

Sus manos se soltaron y Loki paso al estrado, mientras Heimdall se sentaba detrás del límite que separaba el juicio de la audiencia. Los periodistas se agolpaban en las paredes, escribiendo cada palabra que se era dicha. Thor miraba con odio a Heimdall, mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba en la silla. El juez cedió la palabra al abogado de la esposa del guardaespaldas,quien era quien llevaba adelante todo el juicio.

—Señor Laufeyson,¿Puede decirme cuál era su relación con el acusado?

Loki miro a Thor y vio sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y emociones. ¿Como alguna vez había llegado a sentir amor por aquellos ojos y ahora solo sentía un desprecio tan profundo que no tenía comparación? Volvio su vista rápidamente hacia el abogado,sintiendo una punzada de ira en su cabeza.

—Si,yo soy hermanastro de Thor,hijo adoptivo de Odín.

—Tengo entendido que tenían otro tipo de relación.

—Si,fuimos pareja por casi dos años.

Un murmullo se extendió en la sala. Casi dos años,un año y diez meses. Recordaba que aquello había sido a finales de la primavera,sintiendo el amor a flor de piel y las ansias llenar su corazón. Todo fue tan rápido y sencillo,las palabras salieron de su boca con tanta naturalidad y su respuesta fue inmediata. Tendría que haber imaginado que algo malo vendría luego. Miro a Heimdall,quien tenía sus ojos fijos en él. "Quizás no fue tan malo" pensó Loki.

—En ese tiempo en el cual fueron pareja,¿Se mostro violento con usted o con otro?

—Objecion,la pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el caso.

—Concedido. Reformule sus preguntas.

Loki recordaba cuando sus celos aparecían,era violento y posesivo,pero con otros, nunca le hizo daño a él,claro esta que solo hubo una excepción. Recordaba aquella vacaciones en Vanaheim,donde un joven surfista le había dicho un piropo mientras él intentaba aprender a surfear. A Thor no le había agradado nada aquello cuando el pelinegro se lo conto. El surfista salía corriendo despavorido cuando le veia,luego de haber desaparecido durante dos días enteros.

—Señor Laufeyson,¿Es cierto que el problema que derivó a la muerte del señor Vankin, guardaespaldas de su amigo Stark,empezo por su presencia?

—No exactamente.

—Expliquese.

—El señor Odinson planeaba robar documentos de mi habitación en la mansión Stark,ese fue el inicio del pleito.

—Acabo con usted inconsciente,el señor Balder Odinson prófugo y el señor Vankin muerto,¿Cierto?

Loki asintió con firmeza.

—Entonces,¿Esto derivo la disputa entre el acusado y su actual pareja?

Vio a Thor gruñir en voz baja, repitiendo las últimas dos palabras del abogado, y observando a Heimdall con rabia.

—No lo sé,el señor Odinson intentaba dormirme con cloroformo y lo logro,se que en ese momento Heimdall entro pero realmente no pude presenciar el resto de la pelea.

—No más preguntas,su señoría—dijo y volvió a su asiento,el abogado de Thor se puso de pie y se acerco a él—.

—¿Podría decirle a la audiencia sobre que trataban esos documentos que el señor Odinson pretendían robar?

—Eran pruebas para encarcelar a Odin Borson—el murmullo nuevamente se extendio—. Pruebas que están siendo usadas ahora en otro juicio.

—No más preguntas.

El juez le dió la orden de desalojar el estrado y salió rápidamente de él, procurando evitar mirar a Thor. Se sentó junto a Heimdall y este fue llamado a declarar también. Se quedo intranquilo por alguna extraña razón,pero escuchar su testimonio lo ayudó a calmar su ansiedad. Él lo había salvado una vez más,eso no le permitía hacer más que sonreír como tonto y querer arrojarse sobre él. 

Habían pasado ya tres días y Loki sentía que no le había agradecido lo suficiente,pero siempre se encargaba de hacer su deuda,una irreal y que sólo él la consideraba así, fuera menor. El recuerdo de sus besos y el movimiento sincronizado de sus cuerpos se le hizo tener un ligero problema debajo de su abdomen,que intento disimular cruzándose de piernas. No era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas,se dijo,pero sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo,era algo demasiado fuerte como para que lo olvidara, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Cuando Heimdall regreso a su lado,se sento junto a él y tomó su mano con fuerza,soltando un suspiro de alivio al hacerlo. Al parecer no era el único que sufría a causa de los nervios que la situación le provocaba. 

El juicio tuvo su receso,uno breve de a penas seis minutos y luego vino la sentencia. Y Thor se levanto furioso al escucharla,pero fue sometido por los guardias. Aún así lucho,en su mente era injusto,era injusto porque siempre se había salido con la suya sin problemas,pero no era lo que más le molestaba. Lo que más le molestaba eran aquellas manos entrelazadas,donde lo suyo demostraba firmemente que le había sido arrebatado. 

Cuando se lo llevaron,logro pararse frente a la pareja.

—Esto no termina aquí,me las vas a pagar—dijo mirando con odio a Heimdall,Loki se interpuso entre ambos,una mirada seria y dura,fría como el acero le llegó—. Tú eras mio y él te robo de mis manos.

—No, tú me quitaste de tus brazos y es lo mejor que has hecho por mí.

Thor lo miro con dolor y finalmente dejo de luchar,permitiendo que se lo llevaran,esposado,directo a la cárcel de la cual no saldría por treinta años.

Cuando salieron de la sala,se cruzaron con Hela y Natasha,el juicio contra Odin había terminado también. Hela sonreía,lo cual significaban buenas noticias según Loki.

—El juicio acabo,las pruebas fueron contundentes y también se trajo a Laufey para declarar,no hubo manera de negar absolutamente nada. Odin está en prisión,va a estar allí un largo tiempo.

—Lo mismo paso con Thor.

—Tienes la custodia de Amora,¿No—pregunto Natasha a Heimdall—?

—Si, también me la dio.

Heimdall y Natasha parecían muy buenos amigos,se llevaban muy bien y se entendían lo suficiente como para molestar a Hela y Loki con facilidad,cuando querían.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo,¿No es cierto, Nat—opino Heimdall—?

—Tambien lo creo fortachon,pero nosotras tenemos algunas cosas que hacer aún.

—¿Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer—Hela miro a Natasha mientras preguntaba y la claridad llego a su mente cuando vio su ceja encarnada—? ¡Oh,si! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer,así que no podremos unirnos a ustedes, lamentablemente.

—Dudo que lo lamentes,hermana.

Hela río y de pronto se vio alzada en los brazos de la pelirroja.

—Me llevo esto,tengo que darle un regalo por un excelente juicio—dijo Natasha como única explicación y se alejo con la otra mujer en sus brazos—.

Loki y Heimdall rieron y salieron también del lugar. El día estaba radiante,soleado. Sintió las manos del moreno en su cintura, su espalda apoyada contra el musculoso pecho de su pareja y el rostro del moreno en su cuello. Eso le provoco una ligera risa.

—Te ví en el juicio.

—¿Viste lo fabuloso que estaba?

—¿No lo estás siempre?

—Ummm, quizás.

—¿Que te parece si vamos a festejar esto?

—¿Y como lo festejarias?

—De la manera que estabas pensando en el juicio—dijo dandole un ligero beso en el cuello—.

Loki se sonrojo,no había sido lo suficientemente disimulado y lo había notado. No le preocupaba demasiado. Giro en sus brazos, enfrentándolo y lo beso con intensidad. Heimdall río mientras atrapaba su labio entre sus dientes.

—Aqui no, Loki, espera un rato.

—Oh, vamos,podemos escondernos—dijo Loki moviendo las cejas sugestivamente—o directamente dejar que todo el mundo nos vea.

—Umm,no me gusta esa idea,eres demasiado hermoso como para que todo el mundo te vea,tendría que comenzar a cobrar por eso.

—Tonto—dijo el pelinegro dando un breve beso en sus labios,viéndose interrumpidos por la bocina de un auto—.

—Ya,par de tortolitos,¿Van a subir?

—Mira,Stark,se las cochinadas que haces en este auto con Rogers,tantas que no se que podría tocar o que no.

—No te preocupes,no es este auto,es otro idéntico pero con asientos de cuero. Ya suban.

Loki río y junto a Heimdall se subio al auto de Tony Stark.


	28. Pequeña

Al día siguiente, antes de que Loki saliera de la casa para ir a trabajar,el timbre sonó. Ni siquiera recordaba si la casa de Heimdall tenía timbre,o cuando lo había puesto,pero el ruido le hizo tirar la taza que tenía en la mano.

Fue directamente hacia la puerta,con su somnolienta expresión y abrió con pereza la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta,una sonriente mujer lo observaba,con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—¿Si?

—Loki,soy Jane,¿Aún estás dormido?

Loki sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente del sueño. Cuando al fin salio de su estado de sonambulismo,enfoco su vista y vio a su vieja amiga. Se veía algunos años mayor,hacia algún tiempo que no la veía. Rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos,dándole un suave abrazo y la invito a pasar.

Entro a la sala antes que Loki y el pelinegro vio a su pareja saliendo de la habitación, rápidamente fue hacia él y lo hizo retroceder, exigiéndole que se pusiera una camisa, puesto que llevaba el torso desnudo. Heimdall sonrio ante su molestia y entro a la habitación. Loki volvio en sus pasos y entro entonces a la sala de estar donde Jane ya se había sentado. Tomó asiento junto a ella y pronto Heimdall se les unio, sentándose frente a ellos.

—Entonces,¿Que te trae por aquí,Jane? No pienses que no me agrada tu visita,hace años que no te veía.

—Si—rio con suavidad—,hace años,llevabas el cabello más corto antes—dijo mientras le pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras negras—,que maldito eres,tu cabello sigue igual de fabuloso.

—Si,lo lavo todos los días,a diferencia a de ti—respondio Loki con malicia,una malicia que Jane ya conocía y sabía que era broma—.

—Te haría cosquillas pero no puedo.

—Por cierto,¿Que es eso que trae?

Jane lo miro con reproche y removió las mantas. Un precioso bebé cautivo el corazón de Loki al mirar,el corto cabello era castaño claro y en ese momento lo miraba con sus traviesos ojos celestes,llenos de vida y alegría. El corazón de Loki latio muy fuerte cuando le puso la mano frente a ella y ella tomó su dedo con su pequeña mano.

Cuando Jane lo miro,Loki lloraba silenciosamente. Heimdall se acerco y se quedo al otro lado de la mujer,mirando a la niña también. Pronto quedó maravillado también,era una niña hermosa y al ver las lágrimas de felicidad de Loki supo que todo estaría bien. Loki miro a Jane,sin molestarse en limpiar sus mejillas.

—Ella es Amora,yo di a luz el mismo día que Sif,pero en mi caso fue al revés,fui yo quien quedo con vida. Entonces supe de ella,y le pedí a Frigga que me dejara amamantarla,sabía que podía morir si la dejaba sin esa protección. Vivo en bajo el techo de Odin,por ella,ella requiere toda mi atención.

—Deberias quedarte aquí, tenemos una habitación en desuso, podemos instalarlas allí.

—Frigga me envió aquí con todos los muebles de la niña,no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Amora?

—Frigga. Estuvo toda la noche caminando por la casa,estaba ansiosa por traerla contigo,al mismo tiempo tampoco quería separarse de ella.

Loki río,eso sonaba a su madre.

—Me quedaré aquí—dijo Heimdall jugando con la niña—.

—Yo también,hablaré con Tony y él me cubrirá.

Loki miro como el moreno jugaba con la pequeña,como ella reía e intentaba atrapar su rostro y sus rastas. La ternura invadió su corazón y no pudo evitar enamorarse más de aquel hombre y de aquella pequeña niña. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jane.

—Me quedaré con ustedes siempre.

-×-

Tony se estiraba ahora frente a Loki,como si fuera un gato levantandose de su siesta. Loki había pasado una semana en su casa, aprendiendo junto a Heimdall sobre la niña,todo perfectamente explicado por Jane. Claro que era un poco agotador,pero las sonrisas que se extendían en los rostros de la pareja solo confirmaba la felicidad que eso les producía.

Loki siempre había querido hijos, aunque cuando acepto su sexualidad se dijo que no era importante. Viendo a Amora jugando con sus bolígrafos,se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba. Adoraba a los niños,y aún cuando Amora no era su hija realmente,la adoraba igual. Tony lo miraba con una sonrisa,había pasado meses sumido en su tristeza y, al cabo de casi dos semanas, ahora sonreía incluso más que antes, ahora tenía una pareja que lo valoraba como se merecía y una niña para criar. El genio imagino que el corazón de su amigo se hallaba colmado de felicidad.

—Entonces fue buena mi idea de invitar a Heimdall a la fiesta de mi madre.

—Tan bueno como decirle que me llevará a su casa,me atara y me hiciera suyo—dijo Loki sin dejar de mirar y sonreír a Amora—.

—Se suponía que no tenía que contarte eso.

—Pero lo hizo—Loki lo miro al fin y su expresión era seria—.

—Escucha,se que estás enojado,pero no digas nada mejor,no quiero discutir con….

—Gracias,Tony—dijo haciendo que su amigo se callara y abriera los ojos desmesuradamente,a tal punto que parecía que se le saldrían de sus cuencas—.

—Espera,¿Acabas de agradecerme? ¿En serio? Wow,creo que estoy muriendo si estoy escuchando este milagro.

—Idiota,te estoy agradeciendo por ayudarme incluso cuando no queria,por estar siempre allí para mí,eres un gran amigo Tony.

—Me harás llorar.

—Idiota.

Loki acaricio la mejilla regordeta de Amora y apoyo su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Todo parecía estar tomando su camino y él no podía estar más feliz con ello. Escucho pronto un suave ronquido y miro a la niña,pero ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos curiosos. Entonces miro a Tony con una expresión sarcástica y vio que estaba dormido. Soltó un suspiro,algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.  
  



	29. Cerrando el ciclo

Loki no sabía si estaba listo para aquello. Tenía en claro que era algo que quería hacer para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Aún así entro a la penitenciaría y los guardias se le acercaron y lo hicieron pasar por un escáner, para identificar algún objeto extraño. Al no encontrar ninguno le permitieron el paso. 

Lo guiaron hasta una sala donde eran separados por un cristal los presos y los visitantes, y estos eran comunicados por un teléfono a cada lado,lo que les permitía hablar y escuchar. Se mantuvo sentado allí, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie opaca,con impaciencia. Pronto la puerta al otro lado del vidrio se abrió y Odin fue empujado hacia adentro.

Con esfuerzo camino hacia la silla y se sento,mirando a Loki con rabia. El pelinegro no se dejó intimidar y lo miró con superioridad. Ambos descolgaron el teléfono y los llevaron a sus oídos.

—Eres el único que ha venido a verme, Loki.

—No mereces ni una sola visita,Odin,mereces que te escupa la cara.

—¿Estás aquí para eso? Porque te aseguro que no te permitirán hacerlo.

—No,estoy aquí para reconocer que a pesar de toda la mierda que hiciste en mi vida,aún a pesar de eso,me diste un hogar donde conocí amor, aunque jamás fue el tuyo,cerdo avaricioso.

Odin se recosto en su silla,con una sonrisa venenosa bailandole en los labios. Estaba furioso y divertido al mismo tiempo. Loki y Hela habían sido aquellos que no había podido domar y lo habían puesto allí. 

—Espero que tus amigos te den una celda lo suficientemente cómoda para lo que te queda de vida,estoy seguro de que moriras aquí.

—¿En serio crees que puedes ser feliz? No es algo que vaya contigo,Loki,eres una escoria,nada más que eso,una escoria con suerte.

—No tengo miedo a ninguna de tus palabras,ni siquiera me afectan,¿Sabes porque? Porque esta escoria fue la que te puso aquí, pagando por tus crímenes. Porque esta escoria fue y será siempre mejor que tú. Hablas con lo que crees que es verdad,Odin,pero te diré una cosa,al parecer solo estás viendo el reflejo que vidrio produce de ti.

—¿En serio crees que serás feliz? ¿Solo porque tienes a ese estúpido profesor con físico de guardaespaldas como pareja? ¿Crees que él puede protegerte? ¿Acaso piensas que se compara con mi verdadero hijo,Thor?

—Puedo protegerme solo,si estoy con él es porque conozco algo que tú jamás conociste, Odín, y por ello se que seré feliz,como merezco. Y tienes razón en algo, él no se compara con Thor, porque Heimdall es cien veces mejor,en todos los sentidos.

El timbre sonó,indicando que sus cinco minutos de visita habían terminado,y los guardias se acercaron a Odin,pero antes de que este fuera llevado nuevamente a su celda,hablo una última vez.

—Te recomiendo no dormir demasiado,Balder puede estar acechandote. 

Con la misma sonrisa venenosa se dejo arrastrar nuevamente a su condena y Loki permanecio sentado allí,con el teléfono contra su pecho. Su corazón martillaba,miedo y aprehensión. ¡Demonios! Había intentado mantenerse firme ante sus palabras,pero el miedo lo recorría,estaba asustado por lo que Balder podría hacer,no a él,no a Heimdall,sino a su pequeña Amora. 

Mientras su mente divagaba,otra persona ocupo el lugar donde Odin había estado poco antes. Volvio a la realidad para ver un cabello rubio sucio largo y desordenado,unos azules ojos observándolo, brillando.

—Loki…¿Cómo estás?

—Bien,no gracias a ti pero bien.

—¿Cómo está Amora? ¿Esta bien?

—Jane la está cuidando ahora,está viviendo con nosotros. Es feliz,al parecer.

—¿Tú lo eres?

—Sabes que si,sabes que ahora tengo lo que siempre quise,algo que tú nunca quisiste.

—Jamas quise tener a Amora,me agradan los niños pero ajenos.

—El destino tiene oscuras jugadas,jamás nos imagine en esta situación.

—Ni yo,ya ha pasado un mes que estoy aquí,pero siento que fue ayer cuando te bese por primera vez.

—Yo casi ni lo recuerdo. A veces me pregunto si realmente podíamos ser felices el uno con el otro.

—¿Y cuál es la respuesta?

—Que no,nunca hubo un nosotros con final feliz, ahora junto a él…siento como si todo esto hubiera sido un capricho,un estúpido capricho que nos consumio. Y mira donde nos abandono.

—A mi no me ha abandonado aún,siento mi corazón latir desenfrenado,¿Que me pasa?

—Estas mal,jamás estuviste bien.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Que me pasa?

—Amora. No la niña, sino por quien la nombraste. 

Thor guardo silencio,las lágrimas cayeron contra su voluntad y no evitó el sollozo que escapo de su pecho.

—La persona que amaste te fue arrancada con crueldad,desalmadamente. Buscaste el cariño entre sabanas sudadas y noches de alcohol. Confundiste sudor y hoteles con desahogo, confundiste belleza con amor. Así es,Thor,no me amas,no como crees, sino como tú mismo dijiste aquella noche,pero algo en mi te cautivo. Hubo noche donde creí escucharte susurrar su nombre entre sueños y luego simplemente me negué a creer lo que había oído,pero era verdad,estoy seguro de que Sif te habrá escuchado decir su nombre alguna vez y habrá enfurecido. Pero todo fue un error,una confusión. Lo confundiste,lo confundiste todo.

El rubio levanto sus ojos,observándolo fijamente.

—Yo también lo confundí todo,pensé que te amaba,pensé que te amaba pero no. Era un capricho,un deseo insano que se volvió estúpido. Ahora lo entiendo,no sentí contigo lo mismo que siento con él,no se compara,no te ame realmente. Hermano,¿Puedo llamarte hermano?

—Eres mi hermano, veo la convicción en tus ojos al hablar así. Aún no entiendo lo que dices,aún no asimilo lo que afirmas—suspiro—,pero veo en tus ojos que lo has pensado bastante. Tengo suficiente tiempo libre como para entenderlo.

—Tienes tiempo.

Los guardias se acercaron nuevamente y se lo llevaron. Esta vez,Loki no permaneció sentado. Salió tan rápido como pudo,con el corazón aliviado y aprehendido en parte. Ese dolor en su pecho no se calmo cuando comenzo a conducir,no se calmo cuando entro al complejo de Nueva Asgard y definitivamente no se calmo cuando estaciono el auto. Solo se calmo cuando entro a la sala y prácticamente arrebato,pero con suavidad, de los brazos de Jane a la pequeña Amora, dormida. La acunó entre sus propios brazos y cuando sintio su cabeza contra su pecho,solo en ese momento, el dolor y la preocupación desaparecieron.


	30. Epílogo

**_< <Amora,mora,morita.>>_ **

  
El tiempo fue moviendo su reloj,tan lento y rápido a la vez. La emoción de ver el progreso de Amora era irremplazable,ver sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras. Era algo que aún maravillaba a Loki con solo recordarlo.

Los años habían pasado en un suspiro y sin embargo los atesoraba. Cada recuerdo era valioso para ambos,cada poco tiempo recordaban todo aquello que les emocionaba y Amora rodaba los ojos. Aún recordaba,hacia pocos años,cuando Amora les presento a un chico como su novio, recordaba como los ojos de Heimdall llameaban,era un poco sobreprotector con ella.

Ahora Loki se hallaba en la cocina,un sartén en la mano,cocinando dos huevos. Heimdall estaba sentado en la mesa,tomando café mientras leía el periódico. Loki puso los brazos en jarras y miro el techo con molestia. Heimdall se rió detrás del papel.

—Esta niña no baja—agarro la escoba de una esquina de la cocina y golpeo el techo con ella—,¡Amora, ya baja,ya tengo tu desayuno!

—¡Ya voy, papá!

—Dejala en paz,ya sabes cuanto demora en arreglarse,se parece a ti.

—No me quejaría si se viera bien y no tan desaliñada como se ve.

—Es una adolescente,dejala ser.

Se escucharon pasos por la escalera,sin duda corriendo a gran velocidad. Una ráfaga entro y Loki la freno con sus manos. La había atrapado por los hombros,cubiertos por una camiseta de manga corta negra,sobre la cual una corbata floja y sin ningún tipo de utilidad colgaba sobre su cuello. Debajo del largo cabello color miel caído un poco sobre su rostro, claramente una mezcla entre los colores de sus padres, se hallaban un par de ojos azules gruesamente delineados.

Amora puso la mayor cara de inocencia que encontro y intento escapar del agarre de su padre.

—Te llamé hace media hora.

—Estaba maquillandome y vistiendome,pá.

—Ven aquí,te voy a atar ese cabello.

—¡No—ella tomó su cabello contra su cuello,las pulseras negras que adornaban sus brazos se deslizaron—!

—Ven aquí.

Amora corrió al otro lado de la mesa y se movió cada vez que Loki lo hacia. Termino poniendose detrás de Heimdall,quien solo la miro con una ceja encarnada y una sonrisa.

—Ayudame.

—Sabes que yo no tengo voz cuando Loki dice algo.

—Amora Thorsdottir,¡No puedes usar ese cabello así!

—Si puedo.

—Al menos,atalo para que no caiga sobre tu comida.

—Si, papá.

Amora se sento junto a Heimdall y se amarro el cabello. Loki dejo un plato con su desayuno frente a ella y se sento al otro lado de Heimdall,tomando su propio café y comiendo algunas tostadas. El desayuno transcurrió en un cómodo silencio,hasta que Amora pateo sin querer a Loki,quien lo tomo como un desafío y le devolvió la patada. Eso desencadenó una serie de patadas que movían toda la mesa,hasta que Heimdall se levanto,dejo la taza en el fregadero y luego volvio a la mesa, tomo a Loki por debajo de los brazos y lo separo de la mesa.

Luego lo sento en la encimera mientras el pelinegro y la adolescente intercambiaban miradas de desafío. Loki nunca cambiaría,seguía siendo una diva. Solo provoco una risa profunda del moreno. Loki se movió hasta que Heimdall quedó entre sus piernas y lo abrazo,apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

—Por el tiempo que te conozco,Loki,no necesito verte para saber que le estás sacando la lengua a Amora.

Loki se separo y le tomo el rostro.

—Por eso te amo.

—¿Solo por eso?

—Sabes que no,¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

El moreno asintió y Loki atacó sus labios con hambre,abrazándolo con sus piernas también. Cuando su lengua invadio su boca,sintieron una silla moverse ruidosamente detrás de ello,pero eso no los detuvo, Heimdall lo recosto un poco mientras Amora pasaba detrás de ellos y dejaba su plato en el fregadero.

—Luego de que tengan sexo desenfrenado en la encimera de la cocina, limpien por favor,aquí comemos.

—¿Y si lo hacemos sobre la mesa también tenemos que limpiar—pregunto Loki mientras Heimdall reía en su cuello—?

—Iugh.

La castaña salió de la habitación y la pareja se rio,antes de volver a sus actividades recientes.

Amora tomó su mochila y su skate ,antes de salir escucho a Heimdall decir "La educamos bien" a lo cual respondio gritando "Cochinos" y salió rápidamente. Se subio a la patineta y comenzó a bajar por la calle hasta encontrarse en una esquina con un chico de cabello oscuro y una chica rubia. Freno frente a ellos y se apoyo sobre su skate.

—Raven,Skurge,¿Van a seguir parados allí como tontos o nos vamos al colegio?

A lo lejos, una camioneta negra y con vidrios polarizados se encontraba estacionada mirando al pequeño trío de adolescentes. Un hombre con corto cabello y ojos claros miraba desde el asiento trasero del auto con una sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose en su rostro mientras miraba a la muchacha de cabello castaño. El hombre del asiento del piloto miro al otro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Es ella, jefe? ¿Es quien estábamos buscando?

—Si,si,es ella,ella es Amora.

El rubio río profundamente.

-×-

Amora es basada en Avril Lavigne...


End file.
